The Princess and The Dragon Knight
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Natsu's world is turned upside down when he was betrothed to Lucy Heartfilia, a daughter from the Celestial Country. Both of their countries has been battling with each other since a long time, but now the Heartfilia royal family offered a peace treaty. Can this treaty actually works? Fairy Tale AU. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with a new fic !**

 **I hope you enjoy my latest creation :3**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

In a far faraway land, lived two different countries in the opposite ends of the world. One was in the West, and the other was in the East. These two countries were each ruled by its own kingdoms, who were constantly battled with each other. They put their soldiers 24/7 at the border to make sure no-one from either one of the country trespassed.

The Dragon Country lived their peace in the West, ruled by their powerful and wise king, Igneel Dragneel. The king was married to a graceful and gentle queen named Grandine Dragneel. Together, they were blessed with four children. The eldest was Zeref Dragneel, also known as the Dark Commander. He was strong and merciless in battlefield and anyone who dared to oppose his soldiers were doomed to face death. But he was compassionate towards those who were weak. He was married to the kingdom's talented tactician, Mavis Vermillion. Together, they kept the country away from bloody battles.

The second was Natsu Dragneel, a playful and rowdy prince. He was a strong knight just like his brother, but he lacked patience and was always hasty in doing things. He was never afraid to attack head-on during battles. He was given a troop of brave soldiers who didn't fear death. Unlike his brother, Natsu currently didn't give a damn care of having a wife. He was only 22 years old—2 years apart from Zeref—and he didn't want to follow his brother's step in getting married early.

The third child was Wendy Dragneel, the only princess of the family. She was 10 years younger than Natsu and she was born because Natsu kept pestering their parents to give him a little sister. Natsu was really happy when she was born. She was the gentlest out of the three and she hated war the most. She looked the most like her mother, while her two older brothers looked so much alike with their father.

The youngest was Rogue Dragneel, and he was still 8 years old. He loved his brother Natsu so much and he would always find him to play. Just like his older sister, Rogue hated war so much. He couldn't understand at all why would his family responded to the war warning they received. Surely there was another way to solve every problem without a war.

The Dragneel family had ruled the country for centuries. Under their current royal family, the country reached its highest prosperous. Other countries feared them in battles, except for one country who constantly tried to seize them.

The Celestial Country who was ruled by the Heartfilia family. However, unlike Igneel who was compassionate, Jude Heartfilia was a cruel king. He ruled his country with fear. He set a high tax to his people, robbing them everyday from their money. He made his people worked so hard to feed him and his loyal noble families. He was married to an arrogant and selfish queen named Eileen Belserion. Both of them were very power-hungry, resulting their efforts to conquer as many countries as possible. The only remaining country they hadn't manage to conquer yet was the Dragon Country. No matter how talented and powerful their soldiers were, they could never beat the Dragon Country's soldiers.

Jude and Eileen had three children. The first one was a 24 years old selfish daughter named Jenny Heartfilia. She didn't care about her people or anyone else except herself. All of the money she received from the high tax her people paid was used for her own luxury. While she spent her money in glittering jewels and clothes, her people were suffering in poverty more and more each day.

The second one was a spoiled prince named Eve Heartfilia, three years younger than Jenny. Just like his older sister, he didn't care about the people at all. He would always spend his time by wooing every noble woman he found and loved to throw parties in the castle. He also loved to torment his maids and humiliate them whenever he could.

The youngest one was a prince named Sting Heartfilia. Unlike his older siblings, the 8 years old prince actually loved his people. He loved to spend his time in the town, visiting houses to houses and communicated with his people. He always tried to save his people from their ever-growing poverty as much as he could. He hated his cruel parents and his selfish siblings, but he loved his older sister, the only one that he took as his sibling.

The illegitimate third child of Jude named Lucy Heartfilia. She was born when Jude had an affair with Layla, one of Eileen's personal maid. Eileen sentenced Layla to death out of anger, but decided to keep her daughter as her play toy. Lucy might be a princess by blood, but she was certainly not a princess in the royal family. Only Sting—who was 10 years younger than her—who loved her so much. He loved to spend time with her, listening to her singing and story telling. Lucy also cared for her step-younger brother so much.

Lucy longed to get out of the country and ventured the outside world all by herself. She longed to be free from the royal family's torment on her. She was forced to be their personal maid 24/7 and would always get slapped everyday. She didn't want to be a part of the Heartfilia family, she just wanted to be herself.

Maybe, one day, she would be able to be free and looked at the blue sky whenever she wanted.

* * *

It was a new morning for the royal family of the Dragon Country. It was a peaceful morning with the blue sky and the birds chirping. It had been quite awhile after their last war with the Celestial Country.

Natsu stretched his body and got out from his bed. He walked towards his window and opened it. He breathed the fresh air in and smiled contently. Now that the sky was so clear, Natsu decided to take a ride on his horse.

Natsu took a bath and went out of his room. He was wearing a red cotton shirt with white pants and black boots. He walked down the stairs and was about to open the main door of the castle when a cheery voice stopped him.

"Out for a ride?"

Natsu turned his head and was faced with his sister-in-law's smiling face. "Yeah!" he grinned back. "The sky is so blue right now, I'm taking Sagittarius for an adventure!"

Mavis laughed at her full of spirit brother-in-law. "Be careful, okay? Don't forget to come back as soon as you can or Rogue will cry his hearts out because you leave him for too long."

"I will!" Natsu nodded and went out of the castle. He greeted the guards and walked to his horse's stable.

A white stallion neighed and Natsu popped his face into its view. "Hey, Sagittarius," Natsu grinned. "what a nice sky today, huh?"

Sagittarius neighed once more, as if it was asking Natsu to take him out.

"Sure thing buddy," Natsu opened the door to let his horse out. "let's have a fun ride today."

Natsu took his horse out to the open field and hopped on to it. Sagittarius neighed while flapping its wings then it started to run. It spread its wings wide open then leaped up, flying up high in the sky.

"Woohoo!" Natsu screamed in delight.

Sagittarius neighed and flapped its wings, keeping the two of them steady in the sky. The morning breeze felt so nice and fresh. Natsu could see miles and miles from up high.

Sagittarius was not a normal horse. No normal horse existed in the Dragon Country anyway. He was a mix of a horse and a _dragon_. Sagittarius had a horse body with a long fat tail just like a dragon. It had wings on his back and two pairs of a dragon's fangs in its mouth. Natsu received it on his 17th birthday from his mother, and ever since, the two of them were inseparable. Natsu would always take Sagittarius for a ride—or rather, a _fly_ —every morning.

"Whoa, I can see the Heartfilia's tower from here!" Natsu whistled. "They sure have lots of glittering jewels on their castle!"

Sagitarrius neighed in irritance, as if it wanted to say that the glittering jewels were too much for its liking.

"I wonder why the Heartfilia is so stubborn in trying to conquer our country when they already had so many glittering jewels. Talk about being greedy." Natsu muttered. "Man, I hate that royal family a lot. Not to mention their skinny soldiers! Is that how they try to conquer a country? By placing lots of skinny young soldiers in the front line?"

Sagittarius neighed again and tilted its body to the side, flying away from the Celestial Country. Sagittarius knew that they had flown too close to the border, and if they crossed it, it would mean a war in the early of the morning.

"Alright buddy," Natsu patted his dragon-horse. "let's fly somewhere far from here."

Sagittarius neighed in agreement.

* * *

Lucy looked up when she heard a neigh from faraway.

"What is that?" she mumbled while squinting her eyes. She stared at the blue sky and her chocolate eyes met with a rather big shadow. "Is that...?"

Lucy couldn't tell for sure because it was too far away, but she guessed the shadow she saw was a dragon-horse. The creature that existed in the Dragon Country.

Lucy sighed. Lucy had never tried flying before, she wondered how it felt. It must be nice to be flying so up high in the sky. To feel the wind blew her hair, to feel the cold air on her skin, and to see miles and miles away. It must be beautiful.

"Who am I kidding..." Lucy chuckled then sat down under the opened windows. She leaned her back to the wall made of stone and sighed once more. In all her 18 years, she had never been stepped out of the castle. She had always been inside, being a maid for her family, especially for Eileen and Jenny. The only place she could be alone was here, at the highest level of the tower where her room was located. It wasn't exactly a room, but it was a place where she could sleep. Not on a comfy bed of course, because all she had as a bed was an old mattress, the same mattress her mother used when she worked here. There were no windows at all, only an opened hole at the wall. When it rained, the room would turn so humid and made Lucy shivered out of cold.

Being an illegitimate child meant Lucy would be treated as a trash for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have those fancy dresses and those glamor shoes. She wouldn't have the best meal for three times daily everyday. She wouldn't be invited to those parties and balls. She would just stay inside the castle and worked her ass off so that she wouldn't at least be humiliated. Lucy sighed once more and smiled. Well, whatever her situation was, she was glad to be born anyway. Not that she had ever seen her mother because she was sentenced to death right after Lucy was born. But Eileen was kind enough to give Lucy a photo of her mother—or a _slut_ , as she called her—so that Lucy would always remember that she wasn't mean to be born. Not that she would need that to remember her status, but Lucy was nonetheless grateful.

Lucy took out a pendant from beneath of her clothes and opened it. On the left side was a photo of Sting and on the right side was a photo of her mother. "Mom, I saw a dragon-horse just now," Lucy whispered. Whenever she could, Lucy would always tell her mother what she had seen that day or she would just talked about her dreams and other stuff. Lucy knew her mother could always hear her, even if she weren't alive anymore. "it was so big and I would really love to try riding on it sometimes! I do wonder how it feels like to be so up high in the sky. I hope one day, my dream will come true, Mom."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes while leaning her head back to the wall. She could almost hear her mother replied her with a soft voice.

 _Of course it will, honey_.

* * *

Natsu had just finished brushing Sagittarius's fur and gave it some carrots to munch on when Rogue ran to him.

"Natsu-nii!"

"Oh, hey, Rogue!" Natsu smiled while lifting Rogue up. "How's my little guy today?"

"I had a fun walk with Happy!" Rogue said while petting a sleeping blue kitten in his arms. "We saw this small mushroom and Happy munched it! Though he spit it out immediately! I bet it tasted bad!"

Natsu laughed. "Mushroom tasted better if you roast 'em."

"But Happy doesn't like roasted meals! He likes everything raw, especially fish!" Rogue pouted. "Anyway, Father is looking for you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I'm not being mischievous these past few days."

Rogue giggled. "Father said it's an important matter! He requested your presence as soon as you can!"

Natsu sighed. "Well, alright then. Will you escort me to the throne room, my brave prince?"

"Of course!" Rogue said. "Off we go, my brave knight!"

Natsu laughed again and made his way to the throne room. He greeted the guards and they let him in.

"Mother!" Rogue leaped from Natsu's arms and ran to his mother who was sitting on the queen's throne.

"Come here, my sweetie." Grandine smiled and lifted Rogue to her lap. "Did you enjoy your fly today, Natsu?

"I did, Mother." Natsu smiled. "Father, I heard you requested my presence."

"Yes, my son." Igneel replied.

"I believe this is an important matter?"

"Correct."

"Is this about another war invitation from the Heartfilia?"

"No. Well, yeah, it's an invitation from the Heartfilia, but it isn't about a war."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

Igneel fished out an enveloped letter and showed it to his son. "It's about a peace treaty offer."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I can't believe I managed to write this one out !**

 **This is the first time I have ever written an fairy tale AU, and I'm super excited :3**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Kindly leave your reviews please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the second chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

"Hey, slut girl."

Lucy looked up slightly—though she didn't have to because she knew who called her. After all, she was given unique names by each person in her family—and saw Jenny was staring down at her. She was wearing a bright purple dress with splashes of glitters here and there. Big golden necklace adorned her neck and her big earings were dangling. Added with her big white gold bracelet on her hand, Jenny looked _blinding_ under the morning sunlight.

"Father called you." Jenny said. "Honestly, why am I supposed to call this girl anyway. Hurry it up, slut girl."

Jenny then stomped her killer heels away and Lucy stood up from her scrubbing stairs duty. Thank goodness Jenny called her as she was about to be done, or else she wouldn't get any dinner for today. Lucy put away the bucket and the brush and then made her way to the throne room.

She greeted the guards who politely greeted her back—unlike the rest of the family, Lucy and Sting were actually loved by the other residents—and entered the throne room. She bowed down politely.

"Greetings, my king." Lucy said. Being an illegitimate child, she couldn't even call her own father 'Father'. "And greetings to my queen, my princess, and my prince."

"Ew! Look at her ugly dress!" Eve snorted. "Has she taken a bath yet? She stinks!"

"Now, now, behave Eve," Eileen said. "your Father has great news."

"I don't want to see you any longer than this, so let me tell you straightly." Jude sneered. "I'm sending you as our spy to the Dragon Country under the notion of offering a peace treaty with said country through marriage."

Lucy widened her eyes although no-one could see that. She wasn't allowed to raise her head in front of the royal family because she was not considered as one of them. Now that she had done this for quite a few times, her neck had grown accustomed to it. No more stiff neck because she bowed down for far too long.

But did she hear it right? A peace treaty? Marriage?

"Her? Marriage?!" Jenny laughed. "Oh my gosh, this is hilarious! Don't tell me you're sending her as the second prince's wife-to-be, Father!"

"My, you read my thoughts perfectly, Jenny." Jude said while smiling and Jenny laughed harder.

"Serves you right, slut girl!" Jenny said. "I hope you find your happily ever after in that tyranny country!"

Lucy bit her lower lip as to hold her tears inside. She knew she wasn't wanted in this family and that was bad enough for her. Now, she was handed to the country which was ruled by a far _crueler_ king than her father? Worse, she was about to marry the second prince! That playboy and sadistic prince!

How come her life was so cruel?

"You'll leave by tomorrow morning. I'll send Coco with you. Now, listen carefully. You're going there as the second prince's bride-to-be, but you're a spy from this country. I want you to analyze every kind of weaknesses in that kingdom—surely you're smart enough to do that—and report it back to me. They don't know you're an illegitimate child so make sure you behave like a princess. A _proper_ princess." Jude ordered.

At this, Eve laughed hard, followed by Jenny. "Her? A PRINCESS? Oh my god!"

"W—well, at least she could imitate me." Jenny wiped a tear off. "Surely after all these 16 years of being our servant, she could have learned something!"

"Oh dear, an unwanted child like her?" Eileen giggled. "But I do hope she knows how to behave properly like a princess. We can't let her put suspicions on us."

"You heard the queen." Jude said coldly. "If you dare to do anything that put this peace treaty offer in jeopardy, or if you ever turn your back on us, you can say hello to your mother."

Lucy bit her lips harder as her tears were in the verge of spilling.

"Do you understand, you piece of shit!" Jude said while throwing his empty goblet which hit Lucy's head.

"Dear, that's an expensive one!" Eileen protested.

"...Yes, Your Highness." Lucy croaked.

"My god, how come it's so hard for you to just say yes!" Jude huffed. "You're dismissed. Get out of my face."

Lucy bowed down once more and made her way out of the throne room. She smiled and the guards and quickly walked away before they noticed her teary eyes. She ran to her room at the tower—ignoring greetings from the servants she passed—and closed the wooden door. She slumped down on the floor and quietly sobbed.

Why did fate play with her life like this?

* * *

"So, Father, I heard the Heartfilia family sent us a peace treaty offer?" Zeref asked while the family was enjoying their breakfast.

"Correct. They asked us to arrange a political marriage with one of their daughters as a sign of peace." Igneel answered.

"And Natsu is our lucky guy." Zeref snickered.

Natsu stabbed his steak. "Why does it have to be me?!"

"Well, Zeref is already married, and there's no way Rogue can answer the marriage offer." Igneel scoffed. "You're the perfect and the only candidate, Natsu."

"But I don't want to get married!" Natsu protested. "I thought I've said it loud and clear that I don't want to be like brother!"

"Oh come on, little brother," Zeref nudged Natsu's elbow. "you might like the bride, you know. I heard Jude has a beautiful daughter."

"But she is a spoiled and a snotty brat!" Natsu said. "Father, isn't there any other ways to respond to their offer? Anything except marriage!"

"Natsu, sweetie, don't say something like that." Grandine spoke, trying to use her soft voice to ease her son. "Zeref is right. You might like the bride."

Natsu groaned.

"Natsu, I'm sure you know there's no other way," Igneel said. "so be a man and face it. Think this as a way to help our people. A peace treaty with the Celestial Country means no more wars with them."

"Rogue likes it!" Rogue said. "No more wars, just peace everywhere!"

"See?" Zeref smiled. "Don't you want to grant Rogue's wish?"

"My, I can't wait to see the wedding!" Wendy clasped her hands in excitement.

Natsu groaned once again. With his two favorite little siblings being so happy, how could he turn the offer down?

* * *

"Princess, may I come in?"

Lucy wiped her tears and sat up on her mattress. "Come on in, Coco."

The door opened and a cute young girl stepped in. Her brown hair was braided into a tidy fishtail. She was wearing a brown maid outfit and she smiled widely. "I'm here to prepare for your leaving, Princess."

Lucy smiled weakly. "Stop calling me that, Coco. You know I'm not a princess."

Coco closed the door and smiled back. "You are forever will be my princess, Princess. Besides, you _are_ born into the royal family."

"Unwanted." Lucy mumbled.

Coco kept her smile and fished out something from her back. "I brought you a present!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Coco took out a white box and handed it over to Lucy. "Open it up, Princess!"

Lucy lifted the lid and gasped upon seeing the beautiful dress inside. She lifted the dress carefully and tears started to pool in her eyes. Never in her entire life had she ever seen a beautiful dress like this. "W—where did you get this?"

"This is actually one of the unwanted dresses which belonged to Jenny-sama. She told us to burn it back then, but I'm so glad they keep it anyway." Coco answered.

" _They_?"

"Correct, Princess. This is a gift from all of the servants and the guards for you. They will be so lonely without you here, but they wished you happiness." Coco said.

Lucy's eyes dropped. "What kind of happiness can I get in that tyranny country, Coco? Moreover, I am betrothed to a sadistic prince."

"Princess," Coco said while sitting down beside Lucy and touched her hand. "those descriptions may be wrong, don't you think? Our country has always been fighting with them, it is normal for rumors to spread to give rise to hatred. Maybe the _real_ Dragon Country is a warm country and the second prince is very nice."

Lucy chuckled dryly. "What are the chances of me having that kind of luck?"

At this, Coco held Lucy's hands tightly. Lucy tore her gaze away from the dress and looked back at Coco's earnest eyes. "Princess, I'm sure of it. This is the time where you are leaving all of the sorrow."

Lucy's tears started to form once again and she laughed weakly. "How can you be so sure?"

Coco smiled. "Because I have been by your side all this time, Princess. I just know it."

* * *

Natsu couldn't sleep. He just stared at the ceilings in silence. He was tired but he wasn't sleepy. No matter how hard Natsu tried to close his eyes and went to sleep, his mind just wouldn't let him do that. His brain kept replaying what his father had said today.

He was getting married and his bride was coming tomorrow.

Man, talked about doing the one thing he hated the most. It wasn't like he didn't want to get married for the rest of his life, it was just he didn't want to do it _now_. He was still so young, he wanted to enjoy his life more. Now that he was getting married, he would lose all of those chances.

Natsu couldn't understand why the Celestial Country offered a peace treaty all of the sudden. His country had tried to offer a peace treaty two years ago, which the Celestial Country replied with a war the next day. Thankfully, his father had anticipated Jude Heartfilia's rejection and was prepared to battle. The battle lasted for two days and ended when the Celestial Country called back their soldiers as always. So why did they offer the same peace treaty now? And not any peace treaty, they wanted to have a political marriage! Why?

And why must he marry a spoiled princess? Natsu could already imagine his agonizing days with his "wife" by his side. This had to be a joke pranked by fate for his life.

Everyone knew about the Heartfilia royal family. One of the noble family who once sided with the Heartfilia—the Redfox—chose to run away and settled down in the Dragon Country. Within two years of their residency, fueled by their business in weaponry forging, they became one of the noble families who supported the Dragneel. From their confession, it was found out that Jude Heartfilia ruled his country with fear and cruelty. His queen was as power-hungry as he is and his two children were so spoiled. His people were suffering but all Jude cared was his own self. He conquered other countries and robbed their treasures if his own people could not provide him enough. Natsu was so sick when he heard it, but Igneel ordered to stay put. He didn't want to have any unnecessary war with the Heartfilia.

Now, he had to marry Jude's spoiled daughter, Jenny Heartfilia. How cruel can fate be?

* * *

"Lucy-nee, don't go!"

Lucy smiled and crouched down to level her eyes with a blue pair of eyes. "Hey, don't cry," Lucy wiped a tear with her thumb. "you can always visit me."

"You're lying!" Sting sniffled. "Father would never let me visit you!"

"Hey, don't say that." Lucy smiled. "If you be a good boy, I'm sure you're allowed to visit me."

Tears ran down on Sting's cheeks and he threw himself to hug his step-sister. "Don't go! Please don't go, Lucy-nee! Don't leave me!"

Lucy bit her lower lips to hold off her tears and took a deep breath. She hugged her little brother tight and ruffled his blond hair. "I promise I will come to visit you sometimes. Don't cry, okay Sting? You're a big boy already."

"You're lying!" Sting said. "Father would never allow you to see me!"

"Hey," Lucy patted his back. "we can meet at the border, right? You can ask Lily to come with you for safety."

Sting sniffled and pulled back slightly. "Are you sure?" he sobbed.

"Of course." Lucy smiled. "Here, I'll give you this bell. If you ever wanted to see me, ring this bell when you are at the border. I will hear it, no matter how far I am, and I will come to see you."

Sting swung the bell lightly and it jiggled. "Okay." he said weakly. "Promise me you'll come when I ring the bell."

"Cross my heart."

Sting hugged his sister tight once more. "I'm going to miss you badly."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sting." Lucy hugged back. "Stay healthy and be a good boy, okay? You have to be strong to lead our people."

"I will." Sting rubbed his teary eyes.

Lucy smiled then stood up and looked at a bulky young man beside Sting. "Lily, please take care of him for me."

Pantherlily bowed down. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

Lucy smiled and ruffled Sting's hair once again. "I'll see you sometime soon, Sting."

Sting nodded his little head. "Be safe, Lucy-nee. If your husband ever treated you badly, just tell me! I'll beat him!"

Lucy laughed. "Okay, my little knight."

"Princess, it's time." Coco said.

Lucy sighed then gave one last look at Sting before entering the carriage, followed by Coco. The coachman then snapped the reins and the horse started carrying the carriage away. Lucy looked at Sting from inside the carriage and then sighed when she couldn't see him anymore.

Lucy was surprised when Sting suddenly ran to her and told her not to go. She knew her family wouldn't want to see her off, so she was surprised to see Sting. Sting wasn't there in the throne room yesterday when their father told her about the arranged marriage, so Lucy wondered how Sting found out. Maybe he accidentally heard it from Jenny or Eve when they mocked her.

Sting was the only reason Lucy smiled for her existence. He loved her genuinely, though he didn't know she wasn't his pure-blood sister. All Sting knew was that his family treated Lucy badly although he didn't know why. But Lucy was the only one who was there with him. She was the one who took care of him, played with him, told him bedtime stories, and protected him. Sting may had a complete family, but all he took as his _real_ family was Lucy only. They had been so close since he was born, and it pained Lucy's heart to see his tears.

Coco squeezed her hand for assurement and Lucy smiled. She was inwardly grateful for Coco and Lily's existence. The two of them—along with all the servants, the guards, and the people—were the only ones who recognized her as a princess, despite her mother was a maid. They were always there, treating her the best as they could whenever possible. For them, Lucy was the real embodiment of a princess.

Lucy sighed. Now that she was getting further away from the castle, it meant that she was getting closer to the Dragneel castle.

Her new most likely nightmare.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Yayy, I'm so happy I can write another chapter :D**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Kindly leave your reviews and/or flames ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the third chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

This was the first morning Natsu had ever cursed in his entire 22 years of living. When the bright sunlight hit his cheek, Natsu groaned. He didn't want to wake up and silently prayed today's morning didn't exist.

But of course his prayer wouldn't be heard.

"Good morning, Natsu-nii!" Rogue opened his door and cheerily greeted. "It's another beautiful morning!"

Natsu pulled his blanket over his head and groaned. "No!"

"Get up, get up!" Rogue climbed to his king-sized bed and jumped lightly. "Your bride is coming!"

"No! Stop! I'm not getting married!" Natsu protested.

"But the peace treaty!" Rogue said.

"I don't want to!" Natsu said. "Why don't you replace me, Rogue?"

"Rogue is way too young to marry someone!" Rogue pouted.

"You can just ask Father to delay the real marriage until..." Natsu trailed off.

Rogue stopped jumping and looked at his brother. "Until?"

"That's it!" Natsu said and opened his blanket, surprising Rogue. He grabbed Rogue's shoulders and smiled widely. "That's it, that's it! Rogue, you're a genius!"

Natsu kissed his brother's head and then leaped out of his bed. He ran out of his room, leaving a dazed Rogue behind.

"But Rogue didn't say anything." Rogue tilted his head and mumbled.

* * *

"Father!"

Natsu slammed the throne room's door opened, surprising his parents who were enjoying their morning tea.

"What in the blazes—Natsu! What the heck you're think you're doing?" Igneel asked.

"Dear, you should stop sleeping without your shirt on." Grandine chuckled. "Nice abs though. Oh my, talk about beautiful abs my sons have! I am so lucky!"

"Grandine!" Igneel protested. "I thought you said my abs looked the best!"

"Of course, honey." Grandine chuckled.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know my abs are a killer, Mother. Anyway, Father, I have a very brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" Igneel asked.

"This is about the marriage idea—"

"We've discussed this, Natsu. No more negotiations." Igneel cut.

"Yeah, but Rogue—"

"He's only 8 years old! How can you suggest your brother to take the offer!"

"Listen!" Natsu groaned. "I _will_ take the offer, but under one condition."

Igneel raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The _real_ marriage will be put on a hold until my 25th birthday." Natsu said.

"Meaning, you want to be engaged for three years?" Igneel asked.

"Correct." Natsu nodded. "I think three years is enough for me to get to know Jude's daughter better."

"That's a very good idea!" Grandine agreed. "I don't see any harm in it."

Igneel rubbed his chin and took a minute of silence to think. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. I agree, son!"

Natsu fisted his hands in excitement. Now he had three years to change his parents opinion in realizing the real marriage when they saw how rotten his bride was. And maybe finding a new way to realize the peace treaty other than marriage.

Above all things, Natsu wouldn't let Jenny Heartfilia jeopardize his life.

* * *

"Princess, are you sure you want to be dropped here?"

Lucy smiled as she took her coachman's hand to get off the carriage. "Yes, Capricorn. You may return."

"I will take care of her, I promise." Coco said.

Capricorn sighed and then bowed down. "As you wish, Princess. I wish you eternal happiness and please stay safe and healthy."

Lucy smiled. "I will, Capricorn. Have a safe trip back."

Capricorn bowed down once more and then hopped on to the carriage and drove it back home. Leaving Lucy and Coco alone at the border gate.

"Well," Lucy took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Lucy braced herself to walk and she took another deep breath when the guards opened the gate for her. Before meeting the royal family, Lucy really wanted to see what kind of a country the Dragon Country was. She wanted to see the people.

When Lucy entered the town, she couldn't believe her eyes. People were bustling and the road was crowded. It was the exact opposite of her country. The town that was located at the Celestial Country's border was so quiet, almost as if it was dead.

"Wow." Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"It's so beautiful!" Coco said.

The two of them continued their walk and Lucy was amazed by what she saw. The town was so lively, Lucy couldn't believe this was a more tyranny country than her own.

"Ara, hello." A woman greeted.

"Good day to you, ma'am." Lucy bowed down.

"My, what a very beautiful young lady you are!" The woman gasped.

Lucy blushed—this was the first time she had ever heard someone called her beautiful, apart from the servants back in her castle—and bowed down. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Are you a newcomer?" The woman asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yes."

"Then welcome to the Dragon Country!" The woman smiled widely. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here! There's an inn just right ahead, you can book a room there."

"Thank you, ma'am." Lucy politely said.

"As a token of welcome," The woman smiled as she put her hand into her basket and fished out an apple. "I give you this apple. I have just picked it, so it's really fresh!"

Lucy took the apple and smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, ma'am."

The woman laughed. "You maybe the most polite young lady I have ever met! Your politeness rivaled our Princess Wendy's!"

Wendy? Oh, that must be the name of the royal princess. Lucy smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Enjoy your stay!" The woman waved and walked away.

"Well, you sure said a lot of 'thank you', Princess." Coco chuckled.

Lucy chuckled back and then looked at the apple on her hands. "Look at this, Coco. This apple is so much bigger and redder than our own."

"You're right, Princess." Coco agreed. "I don't think this country is as bad as we always heard."

"I think so too." Lucy sighed. She lifted her head and saw something not far from her. "Oh, what is that?"

Lucy ran lightly to the thing she saw and widened her eyes. "Coco! This is the country's history!"

Coco ran up to Lucy and read the board.

"Coco, look! It says here that under the current royal family, this country reached its highest prosperity!" Lucy read.

"Well," Coco huffed. "like I said, Princess. Rumors spread. Confirmed."

"You're right." Lucy smiled. "A tyranny country wouldn't have such a lively people and a fresh products like this."

Lucy was glad— _super_ glad—when she knew everything that she heard about the Dragon Country was wrong. Lucy knew fully well how a tyrant—*cough* like her father *cough*—ruled a country, and definitely the Dragon Country's king wasn't one. The country was so friendly and it made Lucy felt so comfortable the moment she stepped inside.

"Princess, we should make our way to the castle." Coco said. "It's not nice to keep the royal family waiting for far too long."

Right. Lucy almost forgot about that. She might like the country, but _what about her betrothed_? She did come here for a political marriage, not for a sightseeing.

Lucy cleared her throat and took another deep breath. "You're right, Coco. Let's go."

* * *

The Dragon Country's castle was not as big as her own castle, but it wasn't as gloomy as her own castle as well. The castle was a beautiful mix of red, white, blue, and black. There wasn't any glittering jewels adorned the castle like the Heartfilia's, but it still looked beautiful.

"Hold it," The guards said. "who are you people?"

"Ah, we are from the Celestial Country." Coco said. "We are here for the peace treaty offer with the king."

"Pardon my rudeness, Your Highness." The guards said and bowed down. "You may enter."

Lucy bowed down back. "Ah, no, no, you don't have to call me that."

"Come on, Princess." Coco said.

Lucy smiled at the guard and stepped inside. The garden was beautiful as well and this would be her first time of seeing one. There wasn't any garden back in her castle because Eileen hated it. She said trees and flowers weren't as beautiful as jewels and they took way too much maintenance.

"Aw!"

Lucy stopped on her track when she heard a cry.

"What is that?" she mumbled and then ran to where the voice came from.

"Ah, wait! Princess!" Coco called.

Lucy found a little black-haired boy who was crying while lying flat on his face. Judging from his position and his cries, Lucy guessed the poor boy fell down.

"Hey, little prince," Lucy said softly while helping the boy to sit up gently. "are you okay?"

The boy sniffled and Lucy chuckled upon seeing his face full of dirt. Lucy took out her handkerchief and cleaned the boy's face. He looked up to her and his round eyes widened.

"There, you're all clean." Lucy smiled.

"Princess! Where are you?" Coco called.

"Coming!" Lucy said back. She then turned her face back to the young boy who was still widening his eyes. She ruffled his hair. "Be careful, okay?"

Lucy then stood up and made her way back to Coco, leaving the boy alone.

"An angel..." Rogue mumbled.

He then quickly stood up and ran back inside. He must tell his parents about it! He had just seen an angel!

* * *

The throne room's door opened and two guards stepped in. "My king, my queen, we have brought the Heartfilia's daughter here."

They stepped aside and Lucy bowed down. "Greetings, Your Highnesses. I am deeply sorry for your wait."

"Lift your head up." Grandine said. She gasped upon seeing Lucy's face. "My, look how beautiful you are!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lucy bowed down in gratitude.

"You sure are different from the Jenny I always heard about." Grandine smiled.

"Ah, I am sorry, Your Highness," Lucy bowed down again. "I am not Jenny Heartfilia. My name is Lucy."

"Oh my!" Grandine gasped again. "I deeply apologize for my mistake!"

Lucy smiled back. "Please do not worry about that, Your Highness."

"Oh, I like you so much already!" Grandine squealed. "Igneel, why don't you say something, honey?"

Lucy shifted her gaze to the king was taken aback slightly with how he just stared at her. Grandine noticed and nudged her husband's elbow. "Igneel." she hissed.

"Wha—right, I'm sorry," Igneel cleared his throat. He definitely didn't think his daughter-in-law-soon-to-be was as beautiful as this. "well, I welcome you to my country, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness." Lucy bowed down.

"You don't have to be so formal with us, you know!" Grandine smiled. "You can call us Mother and Father!"

Lucy's breath hitched and she could feel a lump formed in her throat. After all these 18 years, she was finally allowed to call someone _father_ and _mother_? The kindness she felt was too strong, Lucy fought back the urge to cry.

"As you wish," Lucy smiled. "...Father, Mother."

"Well," Grandine clasped her hands in excitement. "why don't we see the rest of the family now? I can't wait until Natsu sees you!"

* * *

"Like Rogue said, Rogue saw an angel!" Rogue fisted his chubby hands and pouted.

Mavis laughed gently. "Rogue, angels don't exist."

"Yes, they are!" Rogue huffed. "She has a long beautiful blond hair and a pair of warm chocolate eyes! She was so beautiful and so kind!" The door then opened and Rogue shifted gaze towards it. His eyes widened. "Like that one!" he pointed. "...LIKE THAT ONE!"

Rogue ran to Lucy and looked up to her in excitement. "You're the one Rogue met earlier!" Rogue said. "Father, Mother, isn't she a beautiful angel?"

Grandine chuckled and Igneel lifted his youngest son up. "Yes, Rogue, she is very beautiful. But she's not an angel, she's Natsu's bride."

"My!" Wendy clasped her hands. "You're the one that is about to marry Natsu-nii? You're very beautiful!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lucy smiled. She then bowed down. "Greetings to you, Your Highnesses."

Mavis woke up from her trance and laughed. "My, I hardly could believe you're a human being. My name is Mavis Dragneel and this is my husband, Zeref, the first born."

"Hello," Zeref smiled. "you don't have to be so formal with us, you know. We're about to be a family, anyway. You can call me Zeref-nii."

"And you can call me Mavis-nee!" Mavis smiled. "Oh, I love her already!"

"I know, right?" Grandine teased. "Natsu, take a look at your bride."

Lucy's breath hitched upon seeing a pink hair came into view, followed by a pair of onyx eyes behind Mavis. He raised an eyebrow at her.

" _She_ 's Jenny?" Natsu asked.

At his question, Grandine cleared her throat. "Natsu, sweetie, she's not Jenny. Her name is Lucy."

Natsu looked at his mother. "I thought I am betrothed to Jenny Heartfilia?"

"Talk about having the same thought." Igneel muttered.

"Well, sweetie, Jude did write he is going to offer one of his daughter _s_ ," Grandine smiled. "and it seems it's Lucy he's talking about."

Natsu looked back at Lucy and stared at her. "Well, alright. But I'm still having that condition up."

"What condition?" Zeref asked.

At his question, Igneel looked at Lucy. "Lucy, we decided to postpone the wedding for three years, so that you and Natsu can know each other better."

Lucy blinked her eyes. What did he say? She didn't have to marry the sadistic prince right away? Talk about being lucky! "Well, of course, Father. I understand." Lucy bowed.

"You're fine with it?" Igneel asked.

"Absolutely." Lucy smiled.

"Very good!" Grandine said. "Now that the introduction is done, why don't we get you to your room, Lucy? You must be tired from your journey!"

Lucy smiled gently and took another glance at Natsu before she went out. After Lucy and their parents left,—along with Rogue who was still in Igneel's arms—Mavis and Wendy squealed.

"I can't believe she's actually _Jude_ 's daughter!" Mavis said.

"Absolutely! Look at her dress, so simple and yet very elegant!" Wendy excitedly said.

"She sure doesn't look like a snotty and a spoiled princess." Zeref smiled.

Mavis and Wendy squealed once more, completely oblivious in Natsu's silence. Zeref noticed that faraway look at his younger brother's eyes and smiled. Zeref knew Natsu was thinking about his bride, and he didn't want to disturb his thoughts. So Zeref decided to join Mavis and Wendy's conversation in praising Lucy.

Natsu had to admit that the lady was very beautiful. But there was something else. Something about her long blond hair and her chocolate eyes that tugged his heart. Natsu had never felt his heart thumped upon seeing a lady, but that was certainly not the case when she saw his betrothed.

What was her name? Right, Lucy.

Even something about her name caught his attention. There was just something about her that intrigued him so much.

"Lucy." Natsu mumbled her name under his breath.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done ! *yayy***

 **What do you think about Natsu and Lucy's encounter ?**

 **Don't forget to post down your reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter ~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Lucy praised her luck. Maybe Coco was right. After 18 years of bad luck, this was the time where she left all the sorrow. When Grandine opened the door to her room, Lucy couldn't believe they actually let her to stay inside. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. No more wall made of stones, she had a proper window, and she had a proper bed. Lucy stepped in and Grandine allowed her to enjoy her room. She told her to enjoy the rest of the day while she took Coco to her room in the servants' side.

Lucy opened the curtains and opened the windows. She breathed the fresh air in and she smiled as a tear trickled down along her face. The sight was so beautiful. Lucy left her window and walked towards her queen-sized bed. It was so much bigger than her old mattress. Lucy traced her fingers along the soft cover and sat down. Another tear trickled down along her face as she felt how comfortable her bed was. She then turned her head and saw the wardrobe. She walked slowly towards it and opened it. Her breath hitched upon seeing it was filled with beautiful dresses. Grandine had told her that she filled the wardrobe with plenty of dresses and she would be really happy if Lucy wore them. Lucy smiled weakly. She couldn't imagine wearing all these beautiful dresses after all these years wearing an old and plain ones. Lucy was the one who sewn her own dresses, because she wasn't allowed to have any. The only dress she ever received was the gift from the servants at the castle. Lucy didn't bring much when she arrived—not that she had much—but she was so happy she received much. She couldn't stop saying thank you to Grandine until the queen shooed her inside.

Lucy closed the wardrobe and walked towards her bed once more. She traced her fingers along the wooden table beside her bed and smiled. She also had her own bathroom inside. Another tear fell down and Lucy silently sobbed on her bed.

"Dear Mom," Lucy said while crying. "is this time for me to be happy?"

And just like always, Lucy could hear her mother's reply in her head.

 _It is, honey_.

* * *

Natsu was walking towards his room when he stopped on his tracks and looked at his right. If he wasn't mistaken, this was the room to her betrothed. Lucy's room.

Natsu didn't know what had gotten into him, but after a minute full of silence, his hand grabbed the handle and quietly opened the door. Soft breeze instantly hit his face and Natsu noticed the opened windows. But his eyes widened upon seeing a sleeping Lucy.

She was facing him, so he could see her clearly. Her chest was going up and down steadily and her pale yellow dress glowed under the sunlight. Her long blond hair flew around softly as the breeze blew it. But what mesmerized Natsu the most was her sleeping face.

She looked so serene and so peaceful. She looked like a sleeping goddess to him, or according to Rogue, an angel. Her chocolate eyes weren't open, but she looked as beautiful as he first saw her. Or maybe even more.

Natsu felt he was in a trance. Seeing her sleeping made Natsu felt like he wanted to caress her cheek gently. And Natsu was tempted to run his hand on her silky hair.

Natsu shook his head lightly as his consciousness returned. What was he thinking just now? He must have gone crazy.

Natsu closed the door as quietly as possible and made his way to his room. Little did he know that Zeref was watching him and he smiled softly.

Seemed like his little brother was very _interested_ in his betrothed.

* * *

Natsu was about to daze off when his door suddenly opened and he felt a crushing weight on him.

"Natsu!"

"Wha—Lisanna!" Natsu protested.

Lisanna Strauss smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I miss you so much!"

Natsu sat up on his bed with Lisanna hugging him and patted her back. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to play, dimwit." Another voice replied and Natsu turned his head to face Gray Fullbuster who had just entered his room. He was holding his fiancee's—Juvia Lockser—hand tightly.

"Hey, Natsu!" Levy McGarden—soon will be Redfox—also entered Natsu's room. Behind her was Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana Redfox who was the head of the Redfox noble family.

"How are you doing, Natsu?" Jellal Fernandez also stepped inside, his hand was casually wrapping itself over Erza Scarlet's—his fiancee—waist.

"Here comes the rowdy bunch." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Aw, don't say something like that!" Levy chuckled. "You must be lonely without us!"

"So? I heard the Heartfilia has offered us a peace treaty?" Gray asked. "My dad has been pretty crazy about it."

"More like, _every_ noble family." Levy muttered. "It has been brought to attention how weird it is for the Heartfillia to suddenly offered us a peace treaty."

"I know right." Natsu muttered. "But Father said we can't exactly decline it. With the peace treaty comes the greater good after all."

"But I heard the peace treaty is in the form of a political marriage?" Erza asked which was replied with a nod by Natsu.

"Why are you the one who take the offer, Natsu!" Lisanna protested.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What? Surely you don't think _Rogue_ can take the offer."

Lisanna released her hug and pouted. "Well, yeah, but still! Isn't there any other way to do this!"

"So, how is she?" Jellal snickered. "Did she give you hell already?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Jenny Heartfilia!" Lisanna huffed. "Where is she? I have to put some senses to her! What did she do?"

"Whoa, chill, Lisanna." Natsu said. "Jenny's not here."

"I can see that!" Lisanna glared at Natsu and got off from Natsu's bed. "Where is her room? I have to see her!"

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand and she glared at him. Natsu sighed. "Like I said, she's not here."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"The one who is betrothed to me isn't Jenny." Natsu answered. "Her name is Lucy."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Lucy Heartfilia? Who is she? Never heard of her before."

"Gajeel, do you know something about her?" Levy asked.

Gajeel shrugged. "No idea. I do know Jude has other children, not only Jenny and Eve. But he rarely talks about them. Maybe Lucy is one of his children who he isn't fond of talking about."

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know." Gajeel said. "But I heard from my dad that Jude hates the fact that he has children who care about the people so much."

"That's so messed up." Jellal scoffed.

"Who cares!" Lisanna said. "Where is this Lucy?!"

"Jeez, Lisanna, what's gotten into you?" Natsu asked. "Why are you so pissed off?"

Lisanna jerked her hand from Natsu's grip hard and stomped out of Natsu's room, mumbling something incoherent. Natsu stared at her back in confusion.

"Honestly, what's gotten into her?" Natsu asked. "Did something happen between her and Bickslow?"

"Well, who can actually blame her for hating the political marriage?" Erza sighed. "Not to mention your childhood promise, Natsu. Lisanna is stil hoping for that to come true."

Natsu's eyes dropped upon hearing Erza's words and his brain replayed the promise he made with Lisanna all those years ago. His promise to marry her someday.

Natsu sighed. Honestly, he didn't think Lisanna would take that promise seriously. It was just a promise a child made without even knowing the real meaning of it. Natsu didn't forget about the promise—not when Lisanna constantly reminded him about it—but he knew he couldn't keep the promise as well. Apart from the fact that Natsu didn't want to get married now, he also knew he did not have those kinds of feelings towards Lisanna.

Lisanna was the youngest daughter of the Strauss family. She was two years younger than him and she was his childhood friend, along with Levy, Gray, and Jellal. Natsu got close with them because they are the children of the Dragon Country's noble families and because they basically the same age. When Gray was 18, he was engaged to Juvia Lockser, the daughter of newly Lockser noble family. Both of them hated each other at first and demanded to cancel the engagement countless times but after one year of knowing each other, they decided to carry on because they fell in love with each other. They were scheduled to marry when Gray had officialy turned 24 years old.

Unlike Gray, Jellal chose Erza himself. She was born into the Scarlet noble family, the family who was responsible in tutoring the royal children. The Scarlet was one of the longest comrade of the Dragneel along with the Fullbuster. When Jellal saw her at his 17th birthday party, he fell in love with her at first sight and asked her hand for marriage. Erza agreed to it after eight months of dating and the two decided to get married not long after Gray had his own marriage.

Levy pretty much had the same story as Gray. She was betrothed to Gajeel, after his family was officialy a noble. The two of them took the political marriage in a more mature way than Gray, and after knowing each other for five months, they decided to get married out of love. Levy wanted to get married after she passed her 24th birthday, so they were waiting for the time.

Leaving Natsu and Lisanna the only ones without any marriage proposal. Until Lisanna was unexpectedly betrothed to Bickslow Justine—the second son of the Justine noble family—eight months ago. Lisanna tried so hard to cancel out the engagement because she wanted to marry Natsu, but her parents weren't budging. Lisanna had no other choice but to be engaged to Bickslow and waited for her marriage to be held at the right time.

And now, Natsu was betrothed to Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu kinda understood why Lisanna was so angry about it, but it wasn't like he had any other choices as well. Natsu might be able to do something if his betrothed was Jenny Heartfilia. But with Lucy, Natsu didn't have a slightest idea what to do. Heck, he didn't even know whether he wanted her out or not.

Ah, who cared about that. He still got three years to know her, anyway. He would just think about how he truly felt later on.

Come to think of it, did Lisanna manage to find her?

Just then, his head snapped towards his opened door when he heard something was breaking and Lisanna's yelling.

* * *

Lisanna stomped around the castle, while her eyes searching every crook of the castle for someone she didn't recognize. Honestly, why did Natsu has to be betrothed now? Not when she hadn't managed to cancel her own engagement! Now her chances of being Natsu's wife was getting even thinner!

Why? She had waited for like 18 years to be married to him!

Her grumbling subsided and was replaced with a fueled anger when her eyes saw a lady with a long blond hair. She had spent so much time in this castle, she knew that lady wasn't part of the royal family! It must be her! That must be the daughter of the Heartfilia!

Lisanna grabbed a vase nearby and stomped towards the lady. With anger, she grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and dumped the vase onto her.

"Serves you right, you witch!" Lisanna huffed while throwing away the vase, breaking it into pieces. "How dare you steal Natsu from me!"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Lisanna confusedly. "What?"

Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hair and pulled it hard. "Say it! Say you don't want to be married to Natsu! Cancel the political marriage right away! Say it now!"

Lucy tried to let Lisanna's hand go but she gripped her hair tighter.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called as he heard the ruckus. He ran to them and grabbed Lisanna's arm, releasing Lucy's hair from her grip. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This is her, isn't it?" Lisanna said. "This is the Heartfilia's daughter, right?"

"What do you think you're doing!" Natsu repeated.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson!" Lisanna yelled. Thank goodness they were away from the throne room or Natsu's parents would have come and Lisanna would be in a big trouble.

"Knock it off!" Natsu said.

"Why are you defending her?!" Lisanna glared at him.

"She's not doing anything wrong!" Natsu replied.

Lucy winced in pain but then she saw the vase's broken shards. Her instinct snapped—as she was the one who always cleaned Jenny's broken vases whenever she was throwing those things around out of anger—and she started to pick the shards.

"Hey!" Natsu noticed that and crouched down. He grabbed Lucy's hand. "Leave these alone. You can hurt your finger!"

"But the shards—"

"I'll tell the maids to clean it up." Natsu said. He then noticed her wet hair and her shivering. She must be cold after Lisanna dumped the water on her. Natsu also noticed how thin her dress was, he could see her white skin beneath it. Natsu shook his head, took of his shirt, and draped it on Lucy's shoulders. That was when his eyes caught something on Lucy's back which took his breath away.

Whipping scars.

How the hell did she get those nasty scars?

Lisanna's anger snapped once more upon seeing Natsu's attention on Lucy. She was about to grab her hair once more when Gray stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, young lady."

"Natsu, why don't you take her to her room?" Erza said. "She needs to get changed, she's shivering. I'll call the maids to clean this mess."

"Sorry, Erza, and thank you." Natsu nodded his head and helped Lucy to her feet. He slowly took her upstairs.

"Come back here, you witch!" Lisanna yelled.

* * *

Lucy knew she wasn't supposed to praise her luck so fast. Who was she kidding? Just because the royal family accepted her well, didn't mean she will be loved by everyone. Maybe it was her destiny to be hated wherever she was.

Lucy put on her clean dress—this time it was blue in color—and stepped out of the bathroom after having her warm shower. She saw Natsu was sitting on a chair beside her bed. She remembered about his concern towards her and starting to wonder whether he really was a sadistic. Those concern eyes looked so genuine.

"You're done?"

Natsu's question snapped Lucy's back to the reality and she blinked her eyes to process his question. "Y—yes."

"Lie down and get some sleep, then." Natsu smiled. "I can't let you catch a cold."

Lucy made her way to the bed and climbed on. Natsu pulled her blanket up to her chin. "Sorry about earlier." he muttered.

"It's okay, Your Highness." Lucy smiled. "I know there will be someone who will be angry because of the political marriage."

"She's not my lover," Natsu said, didn't know why would he even tell her that. He just... He just wanted her to know. "she's only my childhood friend. And don't call me Your Highness. We're betrothed anyway, so call me Natsu."

Lucy widened her eyes a bit and then smiled. "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu didn't know why but his heart thumped when he heard her call his name. He loved the way his name rolled out of her mouth. It felt... _right_.

Natsu cleared his throat and stood up. "You should go to sleep."

"Ah," Lucy said, stopping Natsu from walking away. He turned his head to face her. "is it... Is it too much for me to ask for you to stay here with me?"

Natsu widened his eyes.

"What am I saying," Lucy mumbled. "It—it's okay. Sorry for my weird—"

Her words were cut as Natsu sat back down on his chair. He let out a grin. "Well, I wouldn't want to be alone either if I were you after what happened."

Lucy blinked her eyes but then let out a sigh and smiled. "Thank you, Natsu."

There it was again. Why did it feel so right to have his name rolled out of her mouth? Why did he want to hear her called his name over and over?

Natsu shook his head lightly to set his mind right. "Sure. Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

Lucy nodded. But before she closed her eyes, she looked at Natsu and smiled. "This is the first time someone has ever been so kind to me. Thank you once again, Natsu."

Lucy then closed her eyes and went into slumber, leaving Natsu all confused. Her smile just now... Why did his heart beat so fast like this? There was something... Something about her smile that he... _liked_. Okay, there was definitely something wrong with him if he felt this way right after he met her.

And what she said earlier bugged Natsu a lot. This was the first time she had ever received kindness? Natsu's brain replayed back the memory when he saw the whipping scars on her back. For the scars to be so apparent, the whipping must had happened a lot. Was that why Lucy kept her hair so long? To cover the scars? Why would she get those scars at the first place?

Natsu remembered what Gajeel said about how Jude hated his children for being too close to the people. Did that mean Lucy was one of the hated children? Was Lucy had always been treated badly back in her home?

Natsu looked at the sleeping Lucy in silence for a long time. He then lifted his hand and this time he let his heart took control. He softly stroke Lucy's knuckles.

For some reasons Natsu had yet understood, he felt like he wanted to protect Lucy. He wanted to protect her body and her soul. And above all, he wanted to protect her smile.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I'm so sorry for making Lisanna so cruel ! T_T She just popped up in my head and I decided to write her down. But trust me, I know she's actually very kind-hearted.**

 **Anyway, what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fifth chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Lucy slept through the whole night. She woke up as the sun had yet to rise, but the birds were chirping, feeling all better. She looked at her left side of the bed and saw Natsu wasn't there. It seemed that he left after she fell asleep. Lucy let out a small smile as she remembered his kindness to her. It warmed her heart.

Lucy shook her head lightly. No. She couldn't be spoiled by his kindness. For god's sake, she was a spy for her country! No matter how badly her family had treated her, they were still her family. And she couldn't decline a direct order from the king.

Lucy went down from her bed and opened her windows. She didn't remember closing it, so it must had been Natsu or somebody else who closed it for her. The chilly morning breeze greeted her, and Lucy breathed the fresh air. It was a luxury she couldn't quite afford back at her own country. The air was quite dirty.

"Now, what should I do…" Lucy pondered.

* * *

"Ara?" Grandine raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the dining chair at the opposite end of the table. "Where is Lucy?"

"I can't find her, Mother." Mavis said. "She was gone when I was about to wake her up."

"I hope she isn't lost!" Grandine said.

"No worries." Zeref said. "Natsu is with her, after all."

Grandine gave the dining table another good look and found her second son was indeed absent. She let out a smile. "I see."

Zeref laughed. "Now, let's eat."

* * *

 **Back to two hours ago…**

Natsu stretched his hands while yawning as he sat up on his bed. The sun had yet to rise, but the second prince decided he had had enough sleep. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at the sky from his windows.

"I wonder if she's awake yet…" he mumbled.

Natsu's memory replayed back to yesterday. After he made sure Lucy was in a deep sleep, he decided to leave her. He felt _awkward_ and _weird_ by staying there too long. For some reason, he wanted to watch her sleep so bad, but his logic restrained him. His eyes caught at Lucy's opened windows and decided to close it as he feared her catching cold.

Why did he care so much about his betrothed? They had just met today, for god's sake!

Natsu shook his head. Something was indeed _strange_ about him, but he didn't want to think about it. He had three years to get to know Lucy better, after all.

After making sure of everything, Natsu glanced at Lucy once more. He fought his heart's urge to stroke her hair gently, but ultimately failed. He sighed then raised his hand to stroke her soft blond hair. A smile made its way to his mouth.

"Sleep tight." he whispered.

He gave her one more look, and then stepped out of the room.

Upon remembering it, Natsu felt his face turned hot. He didn't know what had gotten into him last night. Somehow, he felt… He felt… He was being tranced by Lucy the moment he saw her. Her warm chocolate eyes, her beautiful smile, and her blond hair. Without a doubt, she was very beautiful in his eyes.

Natsu shook his head. "What am I thinking…" he muttered. "I'll take Sagittarius for a fly. Maybe the morning breeze will snap me awake."

Natsu got up from his bed, put on his shirt, changed his pants and shoes, and then went out. He made sure he was as silent as possible, as he didn't want to wake everybody before the time. Especially Rogue, because that kid really _hated_ to wake up early.

"No! Princess, please don't!"

Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned his head. He was just about to pass by the royal kitchen, but his curiosity took over. He peered inside.

He was surprised to see _Lucy_ was inside the kitchen, gripping a knife and mincing some meat. Behind her, was a flustered kitchen maid.

"It's okay." Lucy chuckled. "I know what I'm doing."

"No!" The kitchen maid begged. "A princess isn't supposed to do this!"

"Sshh." Lucy smiled. "Really, it's okay. Besides, seems like you _do_ need my help. Is the cook absent today? All I see are just maids."

"Y—yes, the cook is sick, but—"

"Then, no worries!" Lucy chuckled. "Let me help you! You don't want to be late in serving breakfast for the royals, right?"

"N—no, of course not, but—"

"Okay!" Lucy said and went back into mincing some meat.

The kitchen maid gawked at her, completely lost. Natsu's curiosity took control of him, and he stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

The maid gasped and quickly bowed down, followed by the other maids. "Your Highness!"

Lucy turned her head to face him and was surprised to see him there. She quickly bowed. "I—I'm cooking?" she answered.

"Why are you cooking?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Can't a girl cook?"

A small smile appeared on Natsu's face. Lucy was indeed interesting. "Of course you can, but you're a princess."

"And?"

"And a princess isn't supposed to be cooking."

"Why? Is there any written law about this princess-and-cooking thing?"

"No," Natsu chuckled. "but we never had any princess doing their own cooking."

"Well, now you have one." Lucy said. "I don't mean to be rude, Na—Your Highness. But, I really like cooking."

Natsu's eyes twitched upon hearing how she called him. Didn't he tell her to call him by name?

Natsu's heart ordered his body first before his brain. He took the knife away from Lucy and put it on the cooking table. He then grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

Without any further waiting, Natsu dragged Lucy out of the kitchen. She followed in confusion. Once they reached the back garden, Natsu turned his body to face her, his hand was still grabbing hers.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked her eyes. Why was Natsu so upset with her cooking? Disappointment really painted out his voice. Uh-oh. Did this mean… He hated her? Will he punish her? "S—sorry." she muttered. "I—I didn't know cooking for a princess is forbidden. It's just I—"

"What? Not that!" Natsu stared at her in confusion. "There's no rule stating a princess can't cook! What I mean is, why did you call me 'Your Highness'? I've told you to call me by my name!"

Lucy stared back at him in confusion. She blinked her eyes as she processed what Natsu had said. "You're… _upset_ because of that?"

Lucy's question brought some senses back to Natsu. He blushed out of embarrassment and scratched his head. "Yeah, wait, no! I'm not upset, but… Ugh, what am I saying…"

Lucy chuckled lightly as she saw how flustered Natsu became. He became cute.

…

Wait. _What_?

Lucy shook her head to get some senses back. "Alright, alright, I won't call you that anymore, _Natsu_."

Natsu widened his eyes. There it was. _That_ was what he wanted to hear. How his name rolled out of her mouth felt so right. He let out a cheeky grin. Lucy smiled back at him.

"I guess the rumors are totally false." Lucy said, unconsciously saying what she thought out loud.

"What rumors?"

It was Lucy's turn to be flustered. "Uhm… Nothing."

"Some rumors about me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy immediately shook her head. As a representative of the Celestial Country, she could not let Natsu felt offended about his rumors in her country.

"I bet… Something about sadistic and playboy second prince?" Natsu pestered.

Lucy let out a small squeak. How did he know?

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry about it! I've long known about that kind of rumors! Actually, everyone knows about our rumors back in your country!"

Lucy bowed her head down out of embarrassment. She felt awful. Her country hated the Dragon Country so much, and yet the latter didn't do the same. Even though they always won the war against her country, the Dragon Country had never disrepute the Celestial Country.

"I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Natsu said. "It's an effect from the war. It's not your fault."

Lucy glanced at Natsu's hand which was still grabbing hers and a sting of pain struck her heart. If the Dragon Country—moreover, Natsu—knew that the peace treaty offer was just a trick created by her father, she would definitely be hated. She didn't want that. She might be born in the Celestial Country, but she felt her home was here, in the Dragon Country. She was sent here as a spy, but from the moment she heard the order, her heart had rejected the idea. Moreover, after she stepped inside the country for the first time. She didn't have any heart to betray them, not the people nor the royals. But what could she do? She was obliged to report back to her father. It was either betraying her birth country or betraying the country which welcomed her.

If it was possible, Lucy didn't want to make any choice. She loved both country.

"Lucy?" Natsu called, confused as she didn't say a word.

"W—what?" Lucy raised her head, Natsu's voice snapped her back.

"Are you okay? You become awfully quiet." Natsu said.

"I'm fine." Lucy nodded her head.

Natsu smiled. "Okay then, do you want to come with me?"

"Where to?"

Natsu's smile turned into a grin. "I'm going to take you for a fly."

* * *

Sagittarius liked Lucy the moment it stared at her. It neighed excitedly when Natsu brought her into its stable. The horse sniffed Lucy for a few times before broke into an excitement.

"You like her, huh?" Natsu grinned while opening his stable. "Let's give her a good fly today."

Lucy stared at Sagittarius in amazement. This was the first time she saw a dragon-horse. It was really a beautiful creature.

"It's so pretty." Lucy mumbled.

"Its name is Sagittarius." Natsu said. "Come on buddy, say hello properly."

Sagittarius bent his legs and bowed down which Lucy replied with a same gesture. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Sagittarius."

Sagittarius neighed once more and turned its body around, its back was facing Lucy.

"Wow, you really like her, huh?" Natsu mused. "Hop on Lucy! Sagittarius can't wait any longer!"

Natsu helped Lucy hopped on, then he settled himself behind her. Lucy spontaneously blushed as she could feel Natsu's warmth behind her. Sagittarius neighed once more, ran, flapped its wings, then soared into the morning sky.

Lucy was amazed with how good it felt.

"Hold tight." Natsu said, his hand circling her waist, which made Lucy blushed even more.

Sagittarius flapped its wings as it flew a bit faster.

"This feels so good." Lucy mumbled. "Oh, look, Natsu! The sky is rising! It's so beautiful!"

Natsu followed Lucy's pointing finger and gasped upon seeing the majestic scene. This would be his first time of seeing a sun rise so close like this. Not to mention, Lucy's huge smile was making it more majestic.

"You know, you should smile more." Natsu blurted. His brain instantly scolded, but he ignored it.

Lucy blinked twice before her face went red. Natsu chuckled lightly. Her red face was really cute.

…

Something was definitely odd with him.

But the odder thing was, he didn't hate it. Instead, he _liked_ it. He _liked_ the feeling when he was around her, as it made him all warm and fuzzy for some reason. He _liked_ how his hand fitted Lucy's waist perfectly. He _liked_ the way she acted around him when she was all flustered, it was so cute, and it made him couldn't take his eyes away from her. From the moment she stepped into his view, Natsu already _liked_ everything about her. Moreover, she was notJenny.

Natsu blinked his eyes.

Wait a minute… Did this mean… He… _Had feelings_ for her? With someone whom he had just met yesterday? Was this what Zeref called as love at first sight, just like when he saw Mavis?

Was this even make sense? Was this possible?

A soft rumbling sound snapped Natsu's back into his senses. He was wondering what sound was that when Lucy let out a light chuckle.

"I think we should head down." she smiled and this time, Natsu felt a weird thump on his heart. "Your stomach needs some fuel."

It took a few seconds more for Natsu to realize that the rumbling sound just now came from his stomach. He let out a cheeky grin out of embarrassment.

"Good idea. Sagittarius also needs his breakfast." Natsu agreed. "Hey buddy, let's go down."

Sagittarius neighed and flew down. It landed softly on the ground. Natsu hopped down, then helped Lucy by grabbing her waist with his hands. There it was. This warm and comfortable feeling. Natsu liked how her waist felt in his hands. It felt… It felt so _right_.

Like it was just meant to be.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said. "It was a pleasant fly."

"You can join us for a fly every morning if the sky is clear." Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled and noticed how his hands were firmly planted on her waist. Natsu seemed to sense that, and he let go of his hands. The moment he did that however, Lucy felt… something was missing.

She liked how those strong calloused and yet gentle hands were planted on her waist. During their fly, Lucy felt incredibly safe due to Natsu's strong support.

 _Ugh, Lucy, what are you thinking? You're a spy, no matter how much you hate it!_ , she scolded herself.

"Let's go." Natsu said, as he put Sagittarius back to his stable and fed him some carrots. "I'm starving."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixth chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

When Natsu and Lucy entered the dining room, the royals were enjoying their breakfast. They stopped however upon seeing them and broke into a cheeky grin.

"Look who's here." Zeref teased.

"Do you have a nice time together?" Mavis added, which made Lucy blushed.

Natsu cleared his throat out of embarrassment. "Good morning."

Lucy bowed down. "Good morning to all of you, Your Highnesses."

"Oh, don't call us that!" Grandine said. "We're going to be family, Lucy, so you should act like one! I insist on that!"

Lucy let out a small smile. Tears pooled up in her eyes, but she fought the urge to cry. The Dragon Country was so warm, she couldn't believe she got the chance to feel it.

"Yes, Mother." Lucy softly said.

Grandine broke into a smile. "Now, let's have your breakfast!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Erza came into Lucy's room.

"Your Highness?"

Lucy looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh! Please don't call me that! Just call my name. Can I help you?"

Erza smiled and then stepped into the room. "My name is Erza Scarlet, and I am the tutor of this family. As the newest family member soon-to-be, I have been given a responsibility in educating you about our country."

Lucy stood up in excitement. How she wouldn't miss the chance to get to know about this country better! "Yes, Scarlet-san!"

Erza laughed. "Oh, please don't call me that. Just use my name. I hope we can be good friends, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'm sure we will, Erza!"

"Then, shall we start the lesson now?" Erza offered.

Lucy closed her book and stood up. "Absolutely!"

"Right this way, then." Erza led the way.

"Since when you are so friendly with the intruder, Erza?"

Both Erza and Lucy stopped on their tracks as Lisanna stepped into their view. Lucy remembered the lady and cautiously took a step back.

"She is not an intruder, Lisanna." Erza said.

"I don't remember us inviting any Heartfilia into this castle." Lisanna hissed.

"Lisanna, we accepted the offer." Erza said. "Whether you like it or not, whether you agree to it or not, Lucy will be a part of the family."

"Why does _she_ get to be a part of the royal family?!" Lisanna spat.

"Lisanna, mind your manners." Erza warned. "That is not how a lady of the Dragon Country's noble family should behave."

"Spare me your strictness, Erza!" Lisanna angrily stomped towards them. "There must be something up with the Celestial Country if they dare to offer us a peace treaty! Tell us the truth now, you slut girl!"

Lucy widened her eyes upon hearing the last two words. The same words she grew up with for the past 18 years of her life. Pain stung her heart, but Lucy held off her tears. She bowed her head down in silence. Was there really no place for her?

"Lisanna!" Erza warned. "How can you call her that?! She's Natsu's betrothed!"

"Bullshit!" Lisanna said. "She must be here to seduce Natsu and to steal our country's wealth!"

"Lisanna!" Erza glared at her childhood friend. "This is outrageous!"

"Move, Erza!" Lisanna tried to shove Erza away. "I'll teach this slut a lesson!"

Lucy looked up and instantly realized she had just made a mistake. Lisanna's angry form and the way she was coming to her reminded Lucy of her own step-mother and step-sister when they were about to punish her. Fear gripped her heart, but Lucy couldn't move a muscle. She was scared, but she couldn't do anything.

Lisanna lifted her hand and swung it, and Lucy closed her eyes tight. She was prepared to receive _another_ slap in her life, but it never came.

"What are you doing, Lisanna?"

Lucy snapped her eyes open and saw Zeref was standing in front of her, his hand gripped Lisanna's.

"Let me go, Zeref-nii!" Lisanna squirmed. "I have to teach that slut!"

"Mind your tongue in front of the first prince." Zeref warned coldly. "Lucy is going to be a part of the royal family, while you're just a lady from the Strauss noble family."

"Don't you find it strange how the Celestial Country suddenly offered us the peace treaty?" Lisanna huffed. "How can you trust this girl so easily?!"

"Whatever the reason is, we accepted the offer." Zeref said. "You have no right to question the royal's decision."

Lisanna glared at Zeref, while the latter calmly stared back at her. After a minute of glaring, Lisanna yanked her hand out of Zeref's grip and stomped away. Zeref let out a small sigh. He turned his body to face Lucy.

"Are you—"

Zeref's words stopped as he found Lucy was shutting her eyes tight, the moment she saw his raised hand. Zeref stared at his own hand and then remembered what Lisanna was about to do earlier. He stared at Lucy in silence.

Something must had happened to her if she was so afraid of raised hands because she thought she would get slapped.

Zeref smiled. He patted her head softly and she opened her eyes immediately. She looked up at him.

"Sorry about that." Zeref said. "You're okay, now. Erza, please escort her."

"Yes, Your Highness." Erza bowed down and took Lucy's hand softly.

Once they were away from his sight, Zeref stared at his hand once more in silence. The feeling of Lucy's shivering was still tingling on his palm. He remembered what Metallicana Redfox said when he told them everything he knew about Jude Heartfilia. Jude had other children who he wasn't fond of, because they were so close with the people. He didn't like to talk about them at all and preferred to pretend he only had two children. Lucy must be one of those children. But the way she reacted before disturbed Zeref.

She was so scared of getting slapped, as she shut her eyes in instinct and shivered. She didn't even try to dodge. For her to develop that kind of instinct, Zeref deduced that she must had been slapped for quite a couple of times.

"My god." Zeref mumbled. "What have they done to her?"

* * *

"Here."

Lucy took the glass of water from Erza's hand. "Thank you, Erza."

Erza sat down in front of her, as the two were sitting in the study room. "No problem, Lucy." Erza smiled. "I'm really sorry for the way Lisanna acted."

Lucy shook her head. "I understand. She's right. I'm a foreigner."

Erza squeezed her hand. "No. Don't say that. No matter what the reason is, you're going to be a part of the family. You're not a foreigner."

Lucy let out a smile. "But I'm in her way, right? Judging from how hurt she is, she must have loved Natsu so much."

Erza sighed. "Rather than love, I opt _obsessed_. An unhealthy obsession at that."

Lucy blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Lisanna has always been obsessed with becoming Natsu's wife since we were kids. They are close, I know that, but it seems like Lisanna doesn't have any other goal in her life except to be Natsu's wife." Erza said.

"Wow. A very strong feeling." Lucy commented.

Erza scoffed. "It's… _burdening_ , Lucy. For us, for her, and especially for Natsu. It was just a childish promise, but Lisanna took it very seriously, up until now. Even though it is clear as day that Natsu doesn't have the same feelings."

A curiosity filled Lucy's heart. "Why? Does Natsu like someone else?"

Erza chuckled. "It's not like that. Natsu is just not interested in getting married early. He doesn't want to follow Zeref's lead. He wants to enjoy his youth as much as possible."

Lucy smiled as she remembered his cheeky grin. "I can see that."

"Right? Everyone wants to enjoy their youth, and yet Lisanna only wants to get married to Natsu as soon as possible. Think about how we feel when she protested about Natsu's busy schedule." Erza rolled her eyes.

"What makes him so busy?" Lucy asked. "I thought any major responsibilities fell on Zeref-nii's shoulders?"

At her question, Erza broke into a smile. "This is a good first lesson for you. Come with me."

* * *

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned his head and was surprised to see his red-haired friend. But he widened his eyes when he saw who was walking behind Erza.

Natsu unconsciously broke into a smile and walked towards them. "Hey."

"Hey." Lucy greeted back. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not!" Natsu shook his head. "But why are you here?"

"I brought her here." Erza answered. "I think this is a good first lesson for Lucy. She needs to know as many things as she can about you. And your royal duties."

A blush dusted Natsu's cheeks, but he shook his head to clear his mind. "But this is no place for a lady, Erza."

"Well, Lucy, _this_ is what makes Natsu so busy." Erza ignored. "This is our gold mine. Natsu oversees the process and the rules."

"Wow…" Lucy said in an awe. "It's so different from my country. The people here looked… _happy_."

"Well, a happy worker means a happy result." Natsu said. "We only employed the healthiest and the strongest young man from every family."

"I can see that." Lucy smiled. "They have nice muscles."

"It's kind of distracting, don't you think?" Erza added and both girls giggled.

"Are you only mining gold here?" Lucy asked.

"Majorly, yes. But sometimes, we get precious gemstones as well." Natsu said. "Although the gemstone will be claimed immediately by the royals."

"Ouch!"

Their attention was taken by the grunt and they turned their heads. A worker was clutching his own hand, bleeding. Lucy instinctively went down and approached the young man.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Let me see that."

"Y—Your Highness!" The worker stammered. "I—I'm fine! Y—you'll g—get your d—dress dirty!"

Lucy let out a smile and the young man blushed. "Please don't worry about that. Is there any first aid kit?"

"I—I'll go get it!" Another worker said and dashed. A few minutes later, he came back and gave Lucy the first aid box.

"This is going to sting a little." Lucy said as she took out a disinfectant and poured it on the wound. The young man hissed, and Lucy didn't waste any time to clean the wound and put some medicine on it. She then wrapped his hand with bandages.

"There." Lucy said. "You'll be fine. But I suggest you to see a doctor nevertheless. It's better if you get a proper look at the wound."

"Y—yes! Thank you very much, Your Highness!"

"Oh, please don't call me that! You can call my name—"

"Alright, you have my permission to go see a doctor now. And return this kit back to its place." Natsu cut and pulled Lucy's hand to stand up. She looked at him confusedly. Since when was he here?

"Y—yes, Your Highness. Thank you very much." The young man gulped down nervously and bowed down. He bowed down to Lucy and Erza, then quickly dashed off. The other workers also returned to their posts immediately, while snickering.

Erza also snickered.

This was the first time she ever saw a _jealous_ Natsu. Okay, that was exaggerating. Nevertheless, it was clear Natsu dislike the idea of seeing Lucy was being so close with another guy. Erza noticed how Natsu's eye twitched when the worker blushed upon seeing Lucy's smile.

Well, well, well. It seemed like the political marriage was a good thing for Natsu.

* * *

Erza decided to guide Lucy touring around the castle for the rest of the afternoon. Natsu literally kicked them out of the mine, and Lucy was confused.

"Erza, did I make a mistake?" Lucy asked as they sat in the carriage.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in the mine…" Lucy said. "Natsu… looked upset. Did I make a mistake?"

Erza blinked her eyes for a moment then laughed. She patted Lucy's hands. "No need to worry about that. Something just made his mood worsened, but it's not your fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Erza chuckled. "Come to think of it, what do you think about him, Lucy? I mean, your first impression and so on."

At Erza's question, Lucy let out a small smile. "Honestly? I was scared to see him. I mean, with all those rumors about him back in the Celestial Country. But after I saw him, I think he's… _warm_."

Erza's curiosity was tickled. "We still have a quite long way back, you can elaborate."

Lucy chuckled. "Physically, I think Natsu was… handsome. I mean, he has such a nice lean muscular body. His pink hair and his deep onyx eyes were enchanting. I've never met someone as handsome as he is back in my country. And his personality is so warm. He's kind-hearted and from what I saw today, also responsible and dependable."

"Quite a nice impression after just two days of knowing him, eh?" Erza teased.

Lucy blushed. "N—no! I m—mean, he is so different from the rumors I've heard, a—and that's why I—I put my attention on him. Wait, that doesn't sound right! I—I mean—"

Erza laughed. "It's okay. You still have three years to get to know him better."

At Erza's words, Lucy felt her heart tightened. That's right. She came here as a spy, and Jude had asked her to report everything back to him. It had been two days since she arrived, and she hadn't sent a single letter back yet. She hadn't even told her fa— _king_ —that the real marriage will be postponed for three years. If he knew she had agreed to the condition without even discussing it with him, how would he react? One thing Lucy knew quite sure was that he couldn't slap her as easy as it used to, or he would arouse suspicion.

Which means, Lucy had three years to figure out how to not betray either one of the countries. And hopefully, she could really realize the peace treaty without any ulterior motive. But could she really do this?

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Do leave your reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the seventh chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this one as well~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Natsu closed the door softly as he entered his mining office. He sat down on his chair and flipped a gemstone between his fingers. Just a moment earlier, one of the workers found this piece and he gave it to Natsu.

 _A perfect gift for your lovely bride, Your Highness_., the worker said. Natsu blushed but he quickly shoved the worker away.

Natsu stared at the rather huge gemstone. It was a beautiful deep sapphire. Natsu lifted the stone with his index finger and his thumb and stared at it. An idea came to him and he let out a smile.

Just then, a knock was heard. Natsu jumped out of surprise and quickly shove the gem into his pocket.

"Come in." Natsu cleared his throat.

The door opened, and Gray stepped into the view. Natsu scoffed. "What are you doing here, droopy eyes?"

"Be nicer, dimwit." Gray rolled his eyes. "I have just finished negotiating with the Sand Country, and I decided to stop by and gave you a visit. By the way, King Scorpio was pleased to accept our offer."

"That's very good." Natsu commented as Gray sat down in front of him. "When can we start the railway project?"

"Soon." Gray answered. "King Scorpio and Queen Aquarius are preparing for everything necessary. If everything goes well, the project can start in a month."

"Good. The faster we established that railway, the better." Natsu said.

Gray nodded. "But Natsu, do you actually believe the peace treaty? I mean, we're having an alliance with the Sand Country is a kind of proof that we don't believe the offer, right? After all, that country isn't one of Celestial Country's allies."

At Gray's question, Natsu leaned back to his chair and stared at his closest friend. "There's an offer or not, it doesn't change the fact that the Sand Country lies in a profitable area. Building a railway there will make sure we have an even further access to other countries. This will strengthen our allies and overall benefit should we be indulged in a war."

Gray tapped his finger lightly on Natsu's desk. "Hmm… There's something you're not telling me. Are you taking this whole political marriage better because your bride is not Jenny?"

Natsu blushed and Gray laughed. "I hit that right!"

"Shut up, droopy eyes!" Natsu kicked his shinbone and Gray glared at him.

"What did you do that for!" he protested.

"To make you shut up." Natsu replied.

"What did I do wrong? Is it my fault that you're actually fell in love with your bride?!" Gray teased while protesting and he got a blushing Natsu as a result. Gray laughed again.

"It's not like that!" Natsu said.

"What? Are you sure?" Gray wiped his tear.

"It's not—I don't—I mean—ugh. I—I'm not in love with her." Natsu managed, blush still dusted his cheeks. "I'm interested, yeah, I mean, she's interesting. But I'm not in love with her."

"Not _yet_." Gray said. "Do you notice how amusing it is to see that you're actually interested in a _girl_? Moreover, someone from a Heartfilia! First step in falling in love is being interested, after all."

"Why do I listen to you?" Natsu mumbled.

"Because you know I'm right." Gray shrugged. "Now tell me, my good friend. Why is she so interesting for you?"

"She's beautiful." Natsu blurted out instantly. He then cursed himself for opening his mouth before his logic agreed to.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Alright, she is. But there _are_ plenty of beautiful girls in our country. There has to be something about her that makes you think she is far more beautiful than the others."

"Hmm… Wait, do I really have to tell you that?" Natsu asked.

"It wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?" Gray asked back.

"It will hurt my pride, since I'm telling this to you." Natsu spat.

Gray glared at him. "Hey! I let you slip away when you laughed your ass off because I'm telling you how in love I am with Juvia!"

"Alright, alright," Natsu said. "but don't tell this to anyone, okay?"

"Do I ever sell you out?" Gray hissed.

"Fine." Natsu huffed. "Honestly, I don't know. There's just something about her face that interests me. Her blond hair, her chocolate eyes, her voice, her smile, everything. Even the whipping scars that I saw. I just—"

"Time out." Gray cut. "What did you say? _Whipping scars_?"

Natsu nodded. "I saw it on her back after that incident with Lisanna. It was so apparent, I guess that's why she keeps her hair long like that."

"To hide the scars?" Gray asked which Natsu replied with a nod. "But for the scars to be so apparent, the whipping must have happened a lot."

"I thought so as well. Judging from what Gajeel had said, I think Lucy isn't being treated properly back in her country." Natsu said.

"Just because she is close to the people?" Gray asked. "That's so messed up!"

"I know, right. But I don't pity her, and it's not just a simple compassion either. I don't know… I just… I felt… _Protective_?" Natsu muttered.

Gray raised an eyebrow and studied his best friend's face. Logically speaking, what Natsu felt towards Lucy after he saw the scars was supposed to be pity. But Natsu was smart enough to figure out that wasn't the case apparently. Not to mention how _every_ inch of her caught his attention. Natsu had never mentioned a girl's appearance so much before.

"She's just so different." Natsu continued. "There's something more about her than what she shows, and I'm eager to find out."

Gray blinked his eyes. Natsu's voice just now… He didn't hear it wrong, Gray was sure about it. Natsu's voice was full of _endearment_.

Gray let out a small smile. He stood up and placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu stared back at him in confusion. "My friend, trust me. It won't be long before you recognize this feeling of love."

Natsu's blushing face—once again—was enough for Gray. He left Natsu's office in laughter.

* * *

Natsu entered the palace while grumbling to himself. Thanks to Gray, his mind was filled with Lucy for the rest of the day. He was forced to take some reports back home, because he couldn't concentrate back in the mine. Not only because one of his worker went crazy in blushing because Lucy attended to him while smiling,—and why would he smile anyway? More importantly, why did Natsu hate the idea of letting any other guy saw Lucy's smile so much? Why was he feel so unsettled back then?—but also because Gray came and made his mind hazier.

Just then, a laughter stopped Natsu on his tracks. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the back garden, where the laughter came from. Upon laying his eyes on the garden, Natsu stopped once more on his tracks and his breath hitched.

The laughter came from his happy little brother, Rogue.

But what caught Natsu's breath wasn't him. It was Lucy. She looked beautiful with a flower crown made of lilies on top of her head. Rogue was happily laughing as Lucy made him a flower crown as well. Natsu stared the two in silence. It was right at that moment, Natsu saw something that tugged his heart. Instead of Rogue, he saw a little boy with a blond hair and a pair of onyx eyes who was laughing happily. The little boy looked a lot like him.

Natsu froze.

What was he thinking?

Oh my. Did he just… Imagine…

Natsu shook his head. His mind must have gone crazy.

"Natsu-nii!" Rogue caught his figure and Natsu forced himself to come back to the reality. Lucy's eyes met his and she smiled.

"Hey, little prince." Natsu laughed dryly, trying to act as casual as possible. He scooped Rogue up in his arms.

"Look at this crown! Lucy-nee made it for Rogue! Rogue is a king!" Rogue said.

"That's a very beautiful crown." Natsu agreed.

"Welcome home, Natsu." Lucy greeted.

There it was. Another tug on his heart. How he wished he could have her welcoming him home every day. "I—I'm home." Natsu said, scolding his mind internally to get a hold of itself.

"You brought reports?" Rogue said, pointing to some reports Natsu was holding in his other hand. "Are you going to be busy tonight?"

"A little bit." Natsu grinned.

"It's okay!" Rogue replied. "Rogue will just play with Lucy-nee!"

"You're easily attached to her." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy-nee is so beautiful and Rogue likes to play with her!" Rogue nodded his head. "She's been busy for the whole afternoon, but she still agrees to play with Rogue!"

"Are you having your royal tutor or whatever it is that Erza loves to do?" Natsu asked, remembering how Erza brought Lucy into his mine.

Lucy nodded her head.

"She's not giving you a hard time, is she?" Natsu asked.

"No!" Lucy shook her head. "Erza is very patient and a very good teacher."

Natsu gawked at her. "Seriously? She's a strict demon the second she started her lecture!"

"Yeah! She tutors Rogue with a fierce stare!" Rogue added. "Rogue is so scared of her! She doesn't glare at you, Lucy-nee?"

Lucy shook his head and Natsu scoffed. "Talk about being unfair." he grumbled.

"By the way, Lucy-nee, when can Rogue meet Sting?" Rogue asked.

"Who's Sting?" Natsu asked back.

"He's my little brother." Lucy replied. "Rogue asked me if I have any other sibling in addition to J—Jenny and Eve."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Why did she stutter upon saying their name?

"And I said I do." Lucy continued. "His name is Sting and he is the same age as Rogue."

"Rogue wants to meet Sting!" Rogue said. "We can be friends!"

Lucy smiled and Natsu noticed her sad eyes. Curiosity tickled him but Natsu didn't want to pry. "I'm sure you two will be good friends, Rogue."

Rogue nodded his head. "Rogue can't wait to meet Sting!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned around and saw Gray and Erza was running to him.

"What's wrong?"

"A representative from the Sand Country is here." Erza said. "He requests the audience with the King immediately."

"And?"

"The King orders you to join the meeting." Gray said. "Along with us and Lucy."

"Me?" Lucy pointed to herself.

"Yes, you." Gray replied. "I'm supposed to tell this to Natsu earlier so he can inform you, but I forgot."

"How can you forget something as important as this?" Erza said.

"It's not my fault!" Gray protested back. "He distracted me with his feelings!"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Nothing!" Natsu quickly said and glared at Gray to silence him.

 _You're the one who pushed me into talking_!, Natsu telepathically protested to his friend through his glare.

"Eh?" Rogue looked back and forth between his brother and Gray. "Then what about Rogue?"

"Sorry, Rogue, but you have to play with Wendy for now." Erza smiled.

"Eh? But Rogue isn't finished playing with Lucy-nee!" Rogue pouted.

Lucy laughed and patted Rogue's head. "We'll play again tomorrow, okay?"

"But you're busy with your royal lessons!" Rogue sulked.

"Alright, little king, how about if I tell you a bedtime story tonight?" Lucy smiled.

Rogue's eyes sparkled. "Deal! Natsu-nii, you can put me down!"

Natsu let his brother down and ruffled his hair, eliciting another pout from the youngest prince. Right then, Wendy came and called Rogue. He ran towards his sister and the two walked away.

"Erza, pardon my rudeness, but why am I invited?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is in charge of this alliance." Erza said and took Lucy's hand. "And as his wife-soon-to-be, it's normal for you to know about this too. You have to know every responsibility and every duty Natsu has, after all."

Lucy's heart froze. What did Erza say? She… Had to know _everything_ about Natsu's royal duties? Oh dear, how would she write the report for her king?

Natsu noticed Lucy's tense look. "Are you okay? If you're tired, you don't have to come. My parents would also understand."

"No, it's okay." Lucy shook her head immediately. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked which Lucy replied with a nod.

"Okay. Let's go." Gray said.

* * *

The four of them entered the meeting room. Igneel and Grandine were already there and they smiled upon seeing them. Grandine's smile grew when she saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" Grandine walked towards her and hugged her. "I hope you're not tired with the royal lessons."

"Of course not, Mother." Lucy laughed. "I enjoy studying every bit of this country."

Grandine smiled. "I'm so glad you enjoy it. Come, come."

"Lu—I mean, Your Highness," Gray stretched his hand. "I present you Loke, the official representative of the Sand Country."

"Lucy is fine." Lucy smiled. She felt _awkward_ being called that way, after spending her 18 years of life as a maid. Although, the other servants and the guards _did_ call her 'princess'.

Lucy gave a good stare at Loke. He had an orange-colored hair, as spiky as Natsu's, or maybe even spikier. His hazel eyes were staring back at her and Lucy found his eyes beautiful. Not as drowning as Natsu's onyx eyes, but those eyes emitted a warm aura as well.

Lucy's mind froze. Did she just compare the representative with _Natsu_? Oh dear, something was wrong with her.

"Your Highness," Loke bowed down, bringing Lucy's concentration back. "I represent my country to congratulate your engagement with the second prince."

"T—thank you." Lucy politely said. Now that she got another look at him with her mind straight, he reminded her of someone. But who? His face looked a bit familiar, but Lucy was sure she had never met him before.

Natsu cleared his throat. The same unsettling feeling he had back then in the mine was back when he saw how intent the two of them stared at each other. _Especially_ the way Loke's eyes glinted when he saw her. "Let's start this meeting."

"Understand, Your Highness." Loke bowed down. "Now, then…"

Loke spread a map and relayed to them his king's words. Lucy listened carefully, and she unconsciously fisted her own hands tight. She felt _excited_. Lucy wasn't blind at all about politics and economics. The royal tutors gladly taught her, as they felt hopeless teaching Jenny and Eve. Lucy had always loved to study. And this kind of lesson was her favorite. She loved to learn more about the Dragon Country's surroundings.

As Natsu glided his finger along the map to show Loke the railway route, Lucy scanned the surrounding area. She then widened her eyes upon seeing a familiar country near the border to the Sand Country.

"And that's about it." Natsu said. "I assume King Scorpio has agreed to this?"

"Correct, Your Highness." Loke said.

"Wait." Lucy cut, gaining everyone's attention. She unconsciously licked her lips out of nervous and took a small step back as she realized she had just butted in. She bowed down politely. "P—pardon for my rudeness, Your Highnesses."

"You may speak, my daughter." Igneel permitted, his words sent such warmth to Lucy's heart. This was the first time she had ever heard those words.

Lucy took a deep breath. She then took a step closer to the map and pointed at it. "This one. The Phantom Country."

"What about it, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"This is one of the oldest and strongest allies of the Celestial Country." Lucy said. "The current king, Jose Porla, is an ambitious man. Since the Phantom Country is located near the border of the Sand Country, I strongly suggest no royal crest of the Dragon Country should be seen during the development."

"May I ask your reason, Your Highness?" Loke asked.

"Even though the Celestial Country has offered a peace treaty, there is no 100% guarantee that its allies will support the idea gladly. To avoid any unnecessary feud, I think it might be the best idea to avoid using any royal crest of the Dragon Country. Should Phantom Country notice the development, let them think that the one responsible for it is the Sand Country." Lucy answered.

"That is a good idea indeed." Erza agreed. "But that also means that we can't let Natsu or anyone from the royal and the nobles to come to the site."

"Then it'll be hard for us to supervise." Gray said. "But Lucy's right. If the Phantom Country decided to attack the Sand Country once they know we are its ally, it'll be quite a war."

"I—I'll do the supervising." Lucy offered. "If Phantom Country sends someone to interrogate, I can ease them."

"But if you're there, won't they know that we are also involved in the development?" Natsu asked. "You're betrothed to me."

Lucy blushed and her heart thumped when Natsu said that, but she shook her head to set herself straight. "Not all allies and the nobles knew about the peace treaty offer. So far, the only ones who knew about it are the royals. Until the Dragon Country officially agreed to it—that is, until an official announcement of the marriage is announced—me being there will make the Phantom Country thinks that the Sand Country's ally is the Celestial Country."

"I see." Erza nodded her head. "The official marriage will be postponed for three years, so it is still safe to send Lucy there."

An excited glint flashed in Loke's eyes and Natsu noticed that. He didn't like that glint and wondered whether his suggestion of postponing the marriage was the right thing to do.

"I accept your suggestion, my daughter." Igneel said. "But you can only stay there for half of the day, starting from the sunrise until an hour before the sunset."

Lucy bowed down. "Understood, Father."

Igneel smiled as he looked at Lucy proudly. He wondered though why Jude hid her whereabouts and boasted Jenny, when he had such a clever daughter.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Do tell me with your reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eighth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

The meeting ended two hours before the sunset. As per the agreement, the project would start in a month, and Lucy would start supervising a week before.

"I am so proud of you, Lucy." Grandine said after Loke excused himself.

"T—thank you, Mother. I hope I'm not stepping over the line." Lucy said.

"Oh, not at all!" Grandine said. "Without your suggestion, there might be a feud during the development."

"But I wonder why the king hides the fact that he offered a peace treaty." Gray said.

"You can't please everyone." Lucy answered softly. "If the peace treaty offer is known by our allies and nobles while the Dragon Country has not agreed officially, it can lead to an internal feud."

"I see." Erza nodded her head. "That is a very good suggestion, Lucy."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Now, off you go!" Grandine said. "Everyone, take a bath! Dinner will be served in two hours!"

"We'll return, then." Gray and Erza bowed down.

"I'll take you to your room." Natsu said.

"No, that's no need—"

"Come on." Natsu ignored and dragged Lucy out of the room and leaving the others stared at them. Both Erza and Gray snickered while Grandine's eyes glinted excitedly.

"Is it just me or did Natsu just do something out of his character?" Grandine smiled.

"Trust me, Grandine-baa-san, it won't be long." Gray winked.

* * *

Lucy stared at her hand which was grabbed by Natsu and a blush crept into her cheeks. Natsu's hand was so big and so warm.

"N—Natsu?" Lucy called.

"What?"

"A—are you angry with me?"

At her question, Natsu stopped and turned his body around. Lucy squeaked out of surprise as she almost bumped into him. Natsu grabbed her hand tighter.

"Why are you asking something like that?" Natsu asked back, his onyx eyes stared at her chocolate eyes straight.

"I—I—I don't know." Lucy mumbled out of embarrassment. But she couldn't let her eyes leave him. "J—just seems like it. I mean, you're in a bad mood. And I was thinking whether you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you." Natsu replied immediately.

"But you're in a bad mood."

"Not your fault."

Lucy's heart thumped hard out of fear. "I—I stepped over the line earlier, didn't I? That's why you're in a bad mood."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I've told you—"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy cut and bowed down. "I didn't mean to be so rude and suggest something like that! Erza clearly said that you're in charge of the project, and yet I—"

Lucy's words abruptly stopped as Natsu let her hand go and used both of his hands to cup her cheeks. "It's not your fault." Natsu said, his eyes stared intently at Lucy's.

Lucy's breath hitched, and her voice hid. She couldn't do anything else but to be drown in Natsu's eyes and warmth.

"You're not the reason I'm in a bad mood." Natsu confirmed. "I'm just worried about you supervising alone."

Miraculously, Lucy could blink her eyes in confusion.

"The Sand Country is quite a nasty one with its frequent sandstorm." Natsu answered. "And if you are supervising there, it means he'll see you more frequently."

Lucy blinked once more. "W—who?" she croaked.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer but before his voice could come out, he was interrupted.

"Princess!" Coco called and then stopped on her tracks. "I'm sorry! I interrupted your moment!"

Both Lucy and Natsu quickly pulled away from each other while heavily blushing. Lucy pressed her palm to her chest, ordering her crazy heart to go back to normal.

Lucy cleared her throat. "W—what's wrong, Coco?"

"Ah, right! You have a guest, Princess!" Coco said. "But if you want some time to be alone with His Highness, I can—"

"No! It's okay!" Lucy immediately cut, she could feel her face was hot. "I'll meet the guest."

She then turned to face Natsu. "S—sorry, Natsu. I'll see you later."

A blush still dusted Natsu's cheeks, but he nodded. "S—sure. See you later."

Lucy let out a small smile then walked away with Coco. Leaving Natsu alone with his bright red face and a crazy heart.

* * *

"Makarov-sama!"

Makarov Dreyar faced the opened door and broke into a smile. Lucy was staring back at him in surprise, then she also broke into a smile.

"Hello, my dear." Makarov greeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all!" Lucy said and ran to the elder for a hug.

Makarov was the head of the Dreyar noble family, one of the noble families of the Celestial Country. However, unlike any of the noble families, the Dreyars were compassionate. Moreover, the Dreyars also knew about Lucy's status as an illegitimate child but they didn't mind any of it. They frequently opposed Jude's way of ruling, but as much as he hated them, Jude couldn't kick them out. The reason why Jude kept them around was because Jenny had taken a great liking to Makarov's grandson, Laxus.

"I'm so glad to see you healthy and well." Makarov said as the two sat down on the chair. Coco came in, bringing a tray of tea. After serving it to them, Coco bowed down and left the room. Makarov smiled.

"I see that girl is still beside you." he commented.

Lucy nodded. "Coco is my best friend."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Makarov sipped his tea. "How is your stay in here? It has been two days, hasn't it? Have you reported back to the king?"

"I'm so happy to be in here!" Lucy said. "The people are so warm, and the royals are very kind! Yes, it has been two days, but it was a great two days! And for the last question…"

Makarov smiled as Lucy trailed off. He put his hand on top of hers. "You haven't reported back, have you? The king has been complaining about it."

Lucy smiled back at Makarov. "That's the reason why you visited me today, isn't it?"

Makarov nodded. "But you must have a reason for not reporting back yet."

At Makarov's words, Lucy's gaze fell, and she closed her eyes. "I—I don't know what to do, Makarov-sama. I don't want to betray either country, and yet I just lied earlier."

Makarov said nothing, as he knew his silence was all Lucy need as an encouragement to go on.

"The Dragon Country has a project with the Sand Country, and I just lied to them. I told them that it is best to send me there as a supervisor and not to bring any royal crest of the Dragon Country, because it will trigger any unnecessary feud with the Phantom Country. I told them that so far, the only ones who knew about the peace treaty offer are just the royals of the Celestial Country. I lied to them, Makarov-sama! I don't know how to report back to the king without exposing too much about this country, so I lied!" Lucy broke into a sob, as her tears started to trickle down. "I don't want to betray this country nor mine, and yet look at what I did! I lied to them!"

Makarov patted Lucy's head as she sobbed. "Lucy, you know a child cannot choose the parents their born to. Even if you are born to the royal family of the Celestial Country, you must have felt love from the royals of this country, right?"

Lucy nodded her head. "They are so kind to me! I am allowed to call them Father and Mother, something I have never done before!"

Makarov smiled as he hugged Lucy. He knew exactly how Lucy has been suffering for the past 18 years. After all, he had known her since she was a baby. Layla had asked his family to take care of her daughter, moments before she was sentenced to death. Lucy might not have any blood relationship to him, but Makarov took her as his own granddaughter. Now that she found a place where she could stay, she was forced to lie. Her status as an illegitimate child was enough to bring her all kinds of sufferings. She was sent here as a spy, but Makarov knew she didn't have any heart as one. Of course, Lucy was aware that all allies and the nobles of the Celestial Country knew the real meaning of the peace treaty, but Lucy chose to lie. She didn't want to put the Dragon Country into danger.

"Lucy, this is not about betraying either one of the countries." Makarov said. "It's about doing what your heart says. If you want to protect this country, then do it, my child. We both know just how wrong Jude Heartifilia is."

Lucy looked up, tears still trickled down. Makarov wiped her tears and smiled. "Lift your head up, my child. You have to be brave. From the beginning, I know you don't have any heart to be a spy. If you truly want to protect this country, then by all means, do it."

"Makarov-sama…" Lucy sniffled.

Makarov grinned. "Besides, don't you think it's about time you teach those snotty royals a lesson?"

"But what about you? What about Sting? And the people?" Lucy asked. "If I lied in my reports, then all of you—"

"Worry not, Lucy." Makarov said. "We'll think of something together, I promise. Jude will not touch the people, you're aware of that. Without the people, he cannot be a king. There's no one to be ruled on. And as for Sting, no matter how Jude hates him, he is still one of the rightful heirs."

"But—"

"For now, let's focus in writing the reports and protect the project, okay?" Makarov said and winked. "I'm sure we can manage something along the way. As for my family, I'm arranging to move out."

"Move out?" Lucy blinked her tears. "To where?"

"Possibly to the Pegasus Country, where my good friend, King Bob rules." Makarov said. "It is safer there than here, as I'm taking Laxus with me. You know what Jenny will do. Staying there is one thing she'll never think of. Besides, it's one of the neutral countries."

Lucy let out a small smile. "You cheeky old man."

Makarov grinned. "I can't bear to see Laxus thinning out any more than this."

Lucy wiped her tears away. "When will you move out?"

"Not so soon." Makarov replied. "I won't leave until I make sure both you and Sting are okay."

"Thank you, Makarov-sama."

"You're very welcome, my dear." Makarov said then patted her head once more. "Now, I believe you have a report to write."

* * *

That night, Lucy sneaked out of the castle. She walked towards the border, the bright moonlight illuminated her.

"Princess!" Two guards from the Celestial Country saluted her.

Lucy gave them a scroll. "Take this to the king."

A guard nodded and left the post with Lucy's scroll. Lucy smiled to the other and looked to her left, where she could see another post quite far from her. She couldn't see the guards clearly, but she could see the torches' light. Along the border, each country placed two guards on each post, located about five hundred meters from one another. Lucy knew which posts belonged to the Celestial Country.

"Princess, you should go back." The other guard said. "You'll catch a cold."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you."

She then turned her body around and walked back to the castle.

* * *

Natsu woke up as the sunlight hit his eyes. He groggily sat up and smiled. Not because he had a nice dream,—he didn't even have any dream—but simply because he remembered how close he was yesterday with Lucy. And how her face flushed out of embarrassment.

She was so cute.

"Good morning, Natsu!" Lisanna opened the door and greeted.

"Lisanna!" Natsu's mind jumped back to the reality as he stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, you silly." Lisanna chuckled. "But I can see you're awake already. How was your sleep?"

"Great." Natsu smiled.

Lisanna threw herself to hug Natsu, making the latter stared at her in confusion. "I miss you so much, Natsu! You don't have anything to do today, right? You can spend the rest of today with me, right?"

"Whoa, slow down, Lisanna." Natsu said. "And stop hugging me like this. We're not kids anymore."

Lisanna pulled herself apart and stared at Natsu. "Of course we can hug like this. So what if we're not kids anymore?"

"You're betrothed, Lisanna." Natsu stared back. "It's not appropriate—"

"Don't give me that!" Lisanna huffed and stood up. "It's not like I am betrothed by my choice!"

Natsu sighed inwardly. Here it comes. Lisanna's short temper.

"I know, but still—"

"Can't you cancel out my engagement?" Lisanna pled. "I don't even like him! Ne, Natsu, we're supposed to be married!"

"Lisanna, of course I can't—"

"Oh come on!" Lisanna's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Why must it be me?"

"Lisanna, that's the decision your parents make." Natsu said. "The royal family cannot—"

"I know you can!" Lisanna cut. "If you tell my parents that we're going to get married, I'm sure they'll cancel out my engagement!"

"I can't do that!" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I have my own—"

"It's just a political marriage, Natsu!" Lisanna glared. "Why would you bother marry someone if you don't even love her? And you're just answering the offer, because you're the only one who is able to do that!"

Natsu groaned inside. Now that Lisanna was upset, pretty much everything he said would bounce off of her.

"Lisanna, you know we can't reject the offer." Gray cut, as he stepped inside. Natsu inwardly thanked him for coming at the right time. "And stop barging into Natsu's room like this, you know he already has a fiancée."

Lisanna glared at Gray. " _Don't use that word to me_." she hissed. "Can you believe someone as despicable as the Heartfilia's daughter becomes Natsu's fiancée?"

"Hey—"

"Well, Lisanna, believe it or not, _that Heartfilia's daughter_ is the one who is going to marry Natsu." Gray cut. "Whether you agreed to it or not. And her name is Lucy."

"Since when do you take her side?" Lisanna spat.

"Since the very moment I know her as Natsu's wife soon-to-be." Gray shrugged. "And the way she suggested that idea during the meeting with the Sand Country's representative—"

"Hold on, you let _her_ join such important meeting?" Lisanna glared at Natsu.

"Well, I'm in charge of the project." Natsu shrugged. "As my betrothed, she has all privilege to know."

"I can't believe this!" Lisanna groaned. "How long has she been here? Just three days! And yet, she already took part in the royal family's activities?"

"Stop this nonsense, Lisanna." Erza stepped inside. "Alright, come inside."

Erza reached her hand out and pulled someone inside. Both Lisanna and Natsu instantly widened their eyes.

"YOU!" Lisanna growled.

"Lucy?" Natsu blushed. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy was about to answer but the moment she saw Natsu was shirtless, she blushed and looked away. Erza noticed and took the right to answer Natsu's question.

"As your fiancée, it is normal for her to wake you up, Natsu." Erza said. "Oh, and please put on some clothes."

Natsu's blush worsened and he took his shirt which was beside his pillow.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Lisanna angrily said as she stomped towards Lucy.

Lucy instantly took a step back and hid behind Erza in fear.

"I'm the one who took her here." Erza said. "And I've stated the reason why."

"You're just an outsider in this country!" Lisanna said. "You're unwanted! Get out!"

Lucy's breath hitched upon hearing that particular word. The same word Eileen would always use to call her. _The unwanted child_.

"Lisanna!" Natsu warned.

"I—I should leave." Lucy bowed down then sprinted away.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he got out of his bed.

"Natsu!" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand, stopping him from chasing after Lucy. "Just leave her alone!"

"That is rude, Lisanna!" Natsu jerked his hand from Lisanna. He looked at her in annoyance,—which made Lisanna's breath hitched—and ran after Lucy.

Lisanna stared at Natsu's fading back in silence. She fisted both of her hands and bit her lower lips in anger. The way he stared at her in annoyance… That was something he had never done before. Why?

…

Could it be? It couldn't be. Lisanna wouldn't buy it. She would deny any possibility of Natsu _falling in love_ with Lucy.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I'm so happy I managed to write this chapter down :D**

 **Come to think of it, I realized that I made Lisanna a super jerk here (while truthfully, she's a sweet girl) and I made Natsu OOC. But, oh well. This is an AU, after all *teehee***

 **Anyway, what do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the ninth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Lucy's feet stopped running as she was out of breath. She flopped down as her legs gave away. Lucy took a glance back and realized that she had run quite far from the castle.

"Where am I?" Lucy mumbled as she looked around. After a minute of assessing her surroundings, Lucy noticed she was on a hill behind the castle.

A gentle breeze blew, and Lucy hugged her legs. She buried her face in her lap as her mind replayed the word Lisanna used to call her.

 _Unwanted_.

The very same word Lucy grew up with.

Well, Lucy knew that Lisanna wasn't wrong. No matter what the reason was, Lucy was indeed a foreigner to the Dragon Country. And for Lisanna, she truly was an unwanted person. Especially, when she somewhat stole Natsu from her. It didn't take long her to realize just how important Natsu was from Lisanna ever since Lisanna's first lashing out at her.

"Meow."

Lucy lifted her head and saw a purring blue kitten. "Happy?" Lucy said. "What are you doing here? Where's Rogue?"

The kitten jumped into Lucy's lap and stretched its small body. Lucy patted its head and it purred once more. It laid on her lap comfortably and closed its eyes.

Lucy smiled. "You came here to company me, aren't you?"

Happy purred. Its ears twitched as Lucy gently scratched its head.

"I guess, I'm not that _unwanted_ in here." Lucy mumbled as she stared at Happy.

"Found you."

Lucy looked up as she recognized the voice. Sagittarius landed softly beside her, Natsu was sitting on top of it. The dragon-horse gave Lucy's cheek a lick, earning it a giggle from her.

"Natsu?" Lucy stared at him in surprise. "How did you find me?"

"From up there." Natsu said and hopped down. "Man, you're so hard to find. I have to check all around the castle _twice_ , before having the idea of finding you from the sky."

"I—I'm sorry." Lucy said. "I don't mean to give you any trouble."

Natsu sat beside Lucy. "Nah, don't mind about it. Instead, I'm sorry."

Lucy looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For the way Lisanna acted this morning." Natsu scratched his head.

A tinge of pain stung Lucy, but she quickly shoved it away. "I—it's okay. I understand that she is very upset with the political marriage."

"No, it's not okay." Natsu replied. "It's not okay with me. I don't like the way she treated you."

"It's fine, Natsu." Lucy shook her head. "It's normal for a girl to act that way towards another girl who stole her beloved."

"She's just my childhood friend." Natsu said. "I mean, seriously. _You_ 're the one who's betrothed to me."

"Due to a political marriage." Lucy muttered.

"Whatever the reason is." Natsu retorted. "Doesn't change the fact that we're going to get married."

Lucy blushed but then her rationality came back. "But if it's not because of the political marriage, you'll be married to her."

Natsu's heart thumped, before it started to beat a little bit faster. Natsu recognized the feeling behind Lucy's voice. It was _doubt_ and _disappointment_.

Did this mean… Just like him, Lucy didn't regret their arranged marriage?

 _Okay, fine_., Natsu admitted inwardly. _I don't regret the idea of marrying her_.

Natsu's silence was enough for Lucy to be convinced that he _did_ harbor some feelings for Lisanna. The way he apologized for her behavior was a big clue that she was an important person for him. It was just like Lisanna had said. Lucy was unwanted here.

"I should go." Lucy mumbled. She handed Happy to Natsu.

"W—wha—" Natsu blinked in confusion as his mind was snapped back to the reality and he instinctively took Happy. "Lucy?"

Lucy's heart tugged as she heard her name rolled out of Natsu's mouth, but she shook her head. She couldn't push her luck any further. Natsu had no reason for being kind to her, that was just the way he is. No matter how hard her heart thumped whenever Natsu called her name, it didn't mean anything. She could dream of hearing Natsu called her name every day because it felt so right for her, but she couldn't have him.

Natsu didn't belong to her. She was here because of the political marriage—or in her case, _espionage_. Before she stepped into Natsu's life, Lisanna was a part of it already. Just like what Lisanna said. She was a foreigner, _unwanted_.

Lucy said nothing and ran down the hill.

"Lucy!" Natsu called. "What's gotten into her?"

Sagittarius snorted, as if it meant to say: _Your fault_.

* * *

Lucy didn't meet Natsu at all after that. She was busy with the royal lessons and Natsu was busy in the mine. Lucy inwardly praised her luck. After what had happened at this morning, Lucy really wasn't feeling ready to see Natsu. How would she be ready if whenever she saw him, she would always be reminded of his status with Lisanna?

Lucy sighed as she put down her quill. She had finished her report for today. Another lie was written on the report, and Lucy read it twice to make sure that her lie wouldn't be found. She was determined to protect the Dragon Country.

Lucy stood up and walked towards her opened window. The chilly night wind blew. She looked up, staring at the bright big moon. The stars sparkled, and she smiled. One thing she found beautiful from her country was its beautiful starry sky. Each night, she would always stared at the starry sky, sometimes with Sting as well. Upon remembering her brother, Lucy felt her heart was being squeezed. She missed him.

Just then, a soft jingle was heard. Lucy's ears twitched, and she listened once more. She had heard it right. There _was_ a soft jingle sound.

"Sting." Lucy mumbled.

She took her scroll and sneaked out of the castle. She had developed a sneaking skill, as she always sneaked out to see the starry sky. She ran as fast as she could to the border.

"Lucy-nee!"

Lucy stopped on her tracks and her smile grew as she saw Sting. He was waving at her from one of the Celestial Country's post, while the guards saluted.

"Princess!"

"Sting!" Lucy ran to her brother and hugged him.

"I miss you so much, Lucy-nee!" Sting hugged her back. "You keep your promise!"

Lucy tore themselves away. "I've told you I'll come to you if you ring the bell." She then turned to the guards and handed her scroll. "Take this to the king."

"And the prince?" The guards asked.

"He'll stay here for a while with me." Lucy smiled. "Where's Lily, Sting?"

Sting pointed to the post. "Inside. Lily said that I can't stay too long, though."

Lucy smiled. "I know. The night wind is not good for you, and if you're gone for too long, everyone will be looking for you."

"No one is going to look for me!" Sting huffed. "Lucy-nee, can't I just stay with you?"

Lucy's heart sank at Sting's question. How she wished she could take him with her! "Oh, Sting… I'd love to do that! But… I can't."

"Why not?" Sting asked. "It's so lonely without you, Lucy-nee! No one cares for me, except you!"

Lucy stroke Sting's cheek lovingly. "Don't say that, Sting. You know there are a lot of people who care for you. Lily, for example. And the maids and the guards. And the people, Sting. They love you so much."

"But I want to be with you!" Sting hugged Lucy and started to sob.

Lucy hugged her brother and ran her hand along his back. Her brain spun to find a way to take Sting with her. She knew that even though Sting was a legal heir to the throne, he was hated by his family, just like her. Jude and Eileen disliked his warm personality and his closeness with the people and also with her, while Jenny and Eve hated him for simply being so close to her. In other words, Sting was as unwanted as her. Or more accurately, he was unwanted _because_ of her. But Lucy couldn't hate him or push him away. Whenever the guilt struck her and she distanced herself from him, Sting would always run back to her. He was so determined to spend his time with her. Thus, his constant and yet innocent love to her slowly corroded Lucy's own guilt. However, unlike her, Sting was truly an heir. No matter how much his own family hated him, he had the right for the throne.

An idea suddenly popped in Lucy's brain.

"Sting, next month is your birthday, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

Sting pulled himself away and rubbed his teary eyes. "Y—yeah. So?"

Lucy smiled. "There's someone who'd like to meet you. And you can spend the entire day with me in the Dragon Country."

Sting's eyes lit up. "A new friend! But Lucy-nee, are you sure it's safe in the Dragon Country?"

Lucy chuckled. "Of course it is. You won't believe how beautiful the country is."

Sting took a moment of silence to think then nodded his head. "If you say so, Lucy-nee!"

Lucy smiled and ruffled his hair. Just then, Pantherlily stepped out of the post.

"Princess." He bowed down. "My prince, we should leave."

Sting's eyes became teary once more, but Lucy kissed his forehead. "Don't cry, my little knight. I'll see you soon."

Sting wiped his eyes and nodded. He put up a pinky. "Promise?"

Lucy intertwined her own pinky. "Promise."

Sting broke into a grin then hugged his sister for one last time. He then took Pantherlily's hand and waved back at Lucy, before entering the carriage to go back to the castle.

"Please permit Sting's pass on his birthday." Lucy said.

The guard saluted. "Understood, Princess."

Lucy smiled then turned around to go back to the castle.

* * *

Natsu was _pissed_. His mood was so bad, he practically glared at everyone in the mine. None of the workers dared to ask him why and tried their best not to make any mistakes in front of him. Natsu was usually a happy-go-lucky type of a guy, so this would be one of those rare times where Natsu was in a bad mood.

"Dimwit, you're scaring everyone." Gray nudged him. He came with Natsu to observe the mine.

"Shut up." Natsu grumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

Gray stared at Natsu then sighed. "Alright. Tell me what is going on between you and Lucy."

Natsu froze. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, squinty eyes." Gray retorted. "I know there's something going on between you two. You've been in a bad mood since the last incident with Lisanna."

Natsu's gaze fell. Gray hit the jackpot. The reason he was so in a bad mood was because of Lucy. She had been avoiding him for the past two weeks, and Natsu didn't know what was wrong. Natsu knew she was busy with the royal lessons, and he was also busy in the mine, but Natsu was also aware that Lucy was avoiding him. He could not speak to her at all for the past two weeks and could only take a glimpse at her before she disappeared from his sight. Natsu didn't know why Lucy avoided him. What mistake did he make?

"She's been avoiding me." Natsu decided to answer. "And I don't know why."

"Maybe she's too busy?" Gray asked. "You know how difficult it is to keep up with Erza's teachings."

"I know that, droopy eyes." Natsu said. "But it's clear that she's avoiding me."

"And what? You feel empty?" Gray asked.

"Of course not." Natsu replied. "I just feel like… I don't know. I don't like the fact that she's been avoiding me. Something feels like… I don't know."

"Like something is missing?" Gray offered which Natsu replied with a nod. Gray snorted. "That means you're feeling _empty_ , moron."

"Are you looking for a fight?" Natsu growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Gray swayed his hand. "There's something more, isn't it? If you're just feeling empty, you won't be in a bad mood like this."

Natsu glared at Gray. Damn it, how come he was so sensible at this kind of thing?

"She'll start supervising the railway project at the Sand Country next week." Natsu mumbled whilst looking away.

Gray blinked his eyes in confusion. "And?"

Natsu didn't answer right away. Should he tell Gray? Natsu debated internally before deciding that telling Gray might be the solution. Ah, whatever.

"I'm worried." Natsu confessed. "It'll be the first time for Lucy. The country is dangerous with its frequent sandstorm, and I don't like the fact that she'll spend more time with…" Natsu trailed off. "…him." he mumbled.

"Him? Who?" Gray asked.

Now Natsu regretted his decision. There was no turning back now. Gray had been his closest friend since they were children, he would know immediately if he tried to hide anything from him. "Loke."

Gray blinked for a few times before broke into a cheeky grin. "You're _jealous_ , aren't you?"

"Am not, bastard!" Natsu growled, but he could feel his face was starting to get hot.

"Don't be shy!" Gray teased. "You know being honest is always the best way!"

"Wipe that grin off of your face, jackass!" Natsu growled.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Gray laughed. "But seriously, if you're not jealous, then what?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Natsu asked back. "I just don't like the way his eyes glinted when he saw Lucy!"

"You're jealous, alright."

Natsu glared at Gray. "Get lost, already!"

"Fine, fine." Gray raised up his hands. "I won't taunt you again. But if you dislike the idea of seeing Lucy with some other guy so much, then that means you have some feelings for her, dude."

"No, I—"

"Hear me out, first." Gray raised a hand. "Listen, I know you're interested in her, you admitted that. And whether you want to admit it or not, it's clear now that your interest is running deeper. So, maybe, some distance between you two is a right thing."

"What are you blabbering about?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Gray folded his arms. "You have some distance and time to think carefully about how you feel towards her, right? I understand you feel protective towards her—which is _odd_ , but whatever—and now you have some time to recognize your own feelings. Whether it's still just an interest or perhaps, _you're falling in love_ with her."

"Are you mad?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm not—"

"Not too fast." Gray said. "Natsu, you have never been acting this way before, not even with Lisanna. Since when you're in a bad mood just because a _girl_ is avoiding you?"

Natsu instantly pursed his lips. Well, Gray _had_ a point.

"You've just met her—heck, you even have no idea about her before!—and yet, you immediately feel _protective_ of herthe minute she steps into your life." Gray continued. "You even noticed her facial features and overall appearance, something you didn't give a damn care before. The way you acted towards Lisanna last week was clear enough to say that you actually _care_ about Lucy."

Natsu fell into a silence.

"Dude, do you realize that you're taking this whole political marriage better, once you knew your bride isn't Jenny?" Gray asked. "Lucy being an Heartfilia doesn't mind you at all, doesn't it?"

"…N—no." Natsu stammered.

"Now you know why I said your feelings for her is running deeper?" Gray snorted.

Natsu looked away.

"Man, this is so unlike you." Gray muttered. "Maybe you should try and talk to her. Set things right. Warn her about the Sand Country and Loke, whatever. Apologize if you did something wrong. No, wait. Just apologize. Doesn't matter if you know your mistake or not. It's a natural sense for boys to apologize to girls. Anyway, make sure that you two made up before she left for supervising. You in a bad mood are so annoying."

Natsu snorted. "You talk a lot."

Gray snorted back. "I have to, right? I have a super dense childhood friend, after all."

"Don't start." Natsu growled. "But thanks for the advice, droopy eyes."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, squinty eyes."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I just love Gray and Natsu's bromance :3**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the tenth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he put his arms on windows' sill and stared into the night sky. The chilly night wind blew and Natsu sighed once more. He thought about what Gray had told him in the afternoon and inwardly cursed. How on earth he was supposed to talk to Lucy when she made sure she wasn't anywhere near his sight?

He was about to sigh once more when his eyes caught someone was coming out the woods. Natsu squinted his eyes. It was dark as the clouds were covering the moon. A few seconds later, the clouds shifted, and the moonlight shone. Natsu widened his eyes.

That someone was none other than Lucy.

What was she doing in the woods at night?

 _Wait, you have something more important than wondering about that_., his logic said.

Natsu quickly dashed out of his room, still careful enough not to make any loud noises so he wouldn't wake the other residents. Lucy was about to open her door, when Natsu grabbed her hand. She turned her head to him and widened her eyes out of surprise.

"We need to talk." Natsu panted, his eyes were glued to Lucy.

Lucy stared at him in silence. A glint of fear flashed in her eyes but Natsu didn't notice it. Lucy panicked inside, as she wondered whether he saw her coming out of the woods and was suspicious. Her brain spun to think of a logical reason on why would she come out of the woods at night. But in order to throw Natsu off guard, Lucy decided to stay as calm as possible.

"What is it?" Lucy dared herself to ask.

Natsu glanced to the left and shook his head. "Let's go to somewhere quieter. Follow me."

Natsu took Lucy into the back garden, his hand was still grabbing hers. Lucy melted under his warm hand, but quickly scolded herself to hold her ground. She reminded herself about how Natsu belonged to Lisanna over and over. She managed to avoid him in the past two weeks, she would not falter now. Lucy knew better than anyone else how to keep herself out of other people's lives.

Natsu stopped walking, so did Lucy. He turned his body around, his eyes fixed itself on Lucy's. He grabbed her hand tighter, but not to the point of hurting her. Natsu took a breath to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings with my words that time."

Lucy blinked her eyes, as her brain processed Natsu's words. Hold on, this was not about she sneaked out of the castle at night?

"W—what?" Lucy stammered. "Why would you be sorry?"

"You're avoiding me." Natsu said which made Lucy froze. "And I realized it's because what I said that time."

Lucy was loss at words. This was the first time someone had ever complained to her because she avoided them. Her heart started to thump hard, but Lucy scolded herself not to get her hopes up too high. "I—it's okay." she managed.

"It's not okay." Natsu said. "Not for me. I don't like it when we acted like strangers."

"Aren't we strangers?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, trying so hard to calm her frantic heart.

Natsu shook his head. His eyes wouldn't leave hers. "We're not. We're betrothed, doesn't matter if it's arranged. I want to know you better."

Lucy's eyes widened, and her effort fell apart. Instead, her heart was beating harder and faster now. "W—wha—wha… I—you—I…"

Natsu broke into a smile seeing Lucy stammered like that. She was so cute in his eyes. As his heart thumped harder and faster, Natsu dared himself. He took a step forward, closing in their distance. Lucy couldn't take a step back, her eyes were glued to him. Just like his to hers.

"We have three years to get to know each other better, don't we? So, stop thinking yourself as a stranger. You're not a stranger to me." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed heavily. Her face was so hot, and she felt like her brain had malfunctioned. But then, Lisanna's face flashed and Lucy's brain started to work normally.

"But, Lisanna?" Lucy croaked.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"S—she…" Lucy licked her lips out of nervous. "I—I know how important you are for her, and vice versa. The way you apologized for something that she did was an enough proof. And about this whole political marriage i—is not fair for her, right? I m—mean, she's your important girl after all, and—"

"Hold on," Natsu cut and let out an amused snort. "are you telling me that the reason you avoided me for the past two weeks is because of Lisanna?"

"W—well… Yeah?"

Natsu couldn't hold it any longer, so he laughed. Lucy looked at him dumbfoundedly. Did she say something weird?

"You're a weirdo." Natsu said in between his laughs.

"H—hey!" Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you Lisanna is only a childhood friend?" Natsu's laughter died down. "She's not my lover, or anything close to that."

"Y—yeah, but…"

"Don't worry about her." Natsu pinched Lucy's cheeks, only to have the latter protested and he laughed again. "I mean it. I apologize for her because I knew she wouldn't do that. Not when she clearly dislikes you. But that doesn't mean I harbor any feelings towards her."

Lucy's brain started to malfunction once more as her heart thumped even faster now. Lucy could feel her face was getting hotter, and she didn't know what was going on with her. Nor how to stop her frantic heart beat and malfunctioning brain.

"R—really?" Lucy whispered, wasn't sure how come she could ask that.

Natsu smiled and leaned closer, their noses barely touching. He took her hand into his. "Positive. In fact, I think it's you whom I'm falling with."

Lucy's dead-red face was all Natsu needed. She quickly yanked her hand from his grip, then dashed off. Natsu snickered upon seeing her flustered figure.

"Damn you, droopy eyes." Natsu mumbled as his snickers died down and he covered his face with a hand. "I didn't see that kind of cute reaction coming."

Natsu brought down his hand back to his side and then smiled. His fast-beating heart was more than enough to convince him that whatever he was feeling towards Lucy right now was something _more_ than just an interest.

* * *

Lucy closed her door and slumped down. Her face felt so hot and her heart beat so fast it almost felt like it was coming out of her chest.

"Oh dear…" Lucy mumbled. She could still remember how close Natsu was to her, how beautiful his cheeky grin was, how warm his breath and his hands were, and how intoxicating his smoky smell was.

Her face turned hotter and Lucy shook her head hard. Who knew Natsu could act like that? He was… He was… So… _Sexy_.

"What am I thinking!" Lucy mentally slapped herself.

Her eyes then fell as she remembered the goal of her being here. Natsu would be so disappointed if he knew she was sent here as a spy. He would hate her for sure. Lucy hugged her legs as she buried her face in her lap. Her heart wouldn't calm down and Lucy made a confession internally.

She was interested in Natsu. Or more precisely, she was _falling_ for him.

Something about him had interested her the moment she saw him. His onyx eyes, his pink hair, his lean and muscular build… He was so handsome, Lucy couldn't believe he was the sadistic and playboy prince she had always heard of. And after knowing him, Lucy knew just how wrong the rumors are. Natsu was so kind and so warm. He was so cheerful and yet very dependable. He didn't exude charisma as much as Zeref, but there was something about his aura that made people relied on him. Not to mention the way her name rolled out of his mouth. It just felt so _right_.

If love at first sight existed, Lucy knew that was her case.

"I can't believe this…" Lucy mumbled. Now that she was aware of her attraction towards Natsu, Lucy was more determined to protect the Dragon Country from her tyrannical father. She wanted to make sure her country could not hurt anyone from the Dragon Country, especially Natsu.

"Oh, dear…" Lucy sighed. "I can't believe this is happening to me…"

Thank goodness she would start supervising the railway project at the Sand Country starting next week. That would give her enough time to sort her feelings and act to be normal around him. Lucy lifted her head as her brain suddenly reminded her something about the project. She stood up and walked towards her desk, where an opened map lied on top of it. Lucy used her fingers to trace the railway path that the two countries would build. She stopped at a crossed area.

"What is this?" Lucy mumbled. Her brain replayed to her afternoon lesson, where Erza told her everything about the railway project. Erza even gave her the map. "Hmm… Erza didn't say anything about this."

Lucy tapped her fingers on the desk lightly. "A crossed area… Old man Crux has told me once about this. It might be an abandoned mine."

Lucy scanned the map once more then broke into a smile. "I can use this."

* * *

Natsu was in a bad mood. Not worse than before, but still bad. Gray sighed as he stared at his friend who was glaring at his roast meat.

"Glaring at it won't make you full, dimwit." Gray muttered.

Erza put down her fork and knife. "Is something wrong, Natsu? You haven't touched your breakfast yet."

Natsu didn't say anything and instead glared harder at his breakfast.

"Haven't you made up with Lucy?" Gray asked.

"…I have." Natsu mumbled. "Since five days ago."

"Then what is your problem now?" Gray asked.

"Hold on, what is the connection between Natsu's foul mood and making up with Lucy?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"He was in a bad mood as well—or even _worse_ —last week. All because Lucy avoided him after the last incident with Lisanna." Gray answered.

"Oh, my!" Levy clasped her hands. "I sense something is blooming here!"

"I know, right?" Gray snickered.

"So, why are you in a bad mood if you made up with Lucy already?" Erza asked.

At her question, Natsu turned his glare to her. "It's all your fault."

Erza glared back. "Why are you blaming me?"

"Whoa, chill, Erza." Jellal said.

"…You gave her too much lessons and homework." Natsu mumbled.

"So what?" Erza retorted back. "You know she's going to supervise the railway project starting tomorrow!"

Natsu glared. "Duh."

"What _is_ your problem?" Erza asked. "Hold on… Are you _lonely_ because Lucy is being cooped up with the preparation?"

Natsu choked, as Gray and Gajeel instantly broke into a laugh. Natsu glared at them, each giving them a kick on their shinbone as they sat beside him.

"Are you picking a fight, dimwit?!" Gray growled.

"Don't fight!" Levy said. "You two are not supposed to laugh at Natsu! It's not his fault for having a love-problem!"

It was Levy's turn to be glared by Natsu.

"Don't glare at my woman, bastard!" Gajeel retorted.

"I'm not lonely, damn it!" Natsu growled. "It's just I—ugh. I don't know anymore."

"Come to think of it, where's Lisanna?" Juvia blurted.

As if right on cue, the Fernandez noble family's dining room's door opened, and Lisanna stepped inside. "I'm so glad that marriage appointment is finally over!" Lisanna sighed. Her face then lit up. "Natsu!"

Natsu groaned lowly and Juvia gave him her apologetic look.

 _I jinxed that, didn't I_?, Juvia asked mentally through her look. Natsu rolled his eyes as if saying, _Duh. You think_?

Lisanna ran lightly to him, but then stopped upon seeing Gajeel who was sitting beside him. Lisanna looked over, and saw Gray was sitting beside Natsu as well. Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "Can you move elsewhere, Gajeel?"

Gajeel stared at her. "No. Why should I?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "You know this is my place."

"Why don't you ask Gray to move?" Gajeel snorted.

"Why should I?" Gray replied.

"Since when the two of you love to sit beside Natsu so much?" Lisanna asked. "Why don't you sit beside Juvia, Gray?"

"Why don't _you_ sit there?" Gray offered. "Juvia isn't even complaining about this."

Lisanna gawked at him. "Did I make some mistakes to you?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm acting perfectly just like usual." Gray replied.

"Clearly, you're kind of upset with me." Lisanna said bluntly.

"Am not." Gray said.

"Lisanna, come here and eat your breakfast." Juvia decided to interrupt. She knew exactly how short-tempered Lisanna was and she didn't want to see any fight between her and Gray. "Or have you eaten?"

"How's the appointment?" Levy asked, completely aware of the increasing tension between Lisanna and Gray. She decided to stir the topic elsewhere.

Lisanna puffed her cheeks. "Don't remind me. My parents are completely not budging about terminating the agreement. The decision is totally final. I'm marrying Bickslow."

"Maybe, he isn't so bad?" Juvia said. "I mean, both I and Levy have an arranged marriage as well."

"But you both fell in love with your betrothed!" Lisanna folded her arms. "Me? You know I don't have that kind of feeling towards Bickslow!"

"But you know full well that you can't have any marriage with Natsu either." Erza said.

"You know, I do have a good idea." Lisanna said. "I can be Natsu's wife, and that foreigner can just be a mistress or something!"

The table fell into a silence. An uncomfortable silence. Even Jellal gawked at Lisanna's idea.

"Are you mad?" Erza was the first to snap back and slammed the table as she stood up. "What kind of idea is that!"

"Why are you so angry?" Lisanna asked back in confusion. "Her being a mistress still means she's going to marry Natsu, right? It's just, I'm the legal wife."

"Lisanna, you—"

"What is it with you and me getting married?" Natsu interrupted. "Why are you so fixated on that?"

"We promised, Natsu!" Lisanna said.

"And at what age do we make the promise?" Natsu said. "When I was a freaking four years old and you were just two. Now, look at us. Things changed. Do you actually think a promise from eighteen years ago is still valid?"

"Of course it is!" Lisanna replied. "Natsu, what is it with you? Are you trying to break our promise?"

"We made that promise when we were playing, Lisanna." Natsu said. "I'm not being serious—"

"No matter what the reason is, a promise is _still_ a promise!" Lisanna said. "Why are you so against this? Is it… Is it because of _that_ girl?"

"Her name is Lucy." Natsu said and stood up. "And it's not because of her. Before that peace treaty was even offered, I didn't object your arranged marriage either."

Lisanna stared at Natsu in disbelieve. Tears started to pool in her eyes and she shook her head lightly. Natsu felt bad for hurting her, but she needed to know that he didn't have that kind of feelings towards her from the beginning. Though Natsu decided that Lisanna didn't need to know that the chance of his feelings towards her change was even slimmer, now that Lucy was in his life.

"You're lying." Lisanna said. "That foreigner is poisoning you."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Her name is Lucy."

"NO!" Lisanna screamed. "I've waited for us to get married for 18 years! I won't let that witch steal you away from me!"

Lisanna stomped her feet and then ran out of the dining room, leaving her friends in silence. Natsu let out a sigh. Honestly, who knew that Lisanna took that promise so seriously? Natsu agreed to make that kind of promise only because he thought getting married meant he got a free food three times daily. As he got older, he found out the real meaning behind it and thought the promise as a joke.

"I should go." Erza kissed Jellal's cheek. "I'm worried Lisanna will lash her anger out to Lucy again."

"I will come with you." Jellal offered.

"No, it's okay." Erza smiled. "I can handle her. I have to hurry though. Lucy is in the study room and I think Lisanna knew that."

"I should go." Natsu said.

Erza shook her head. "You being there will only make matters worse. Leave this to me."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I wonder whether it'll be Lisanna or Erza who got to Lucy first ?**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eleventh chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Lucy was reading the history of the Dragon Country peacefully when the doors opened rather loudly. Lucy was startled and saw who her visitor was.

"Erza?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Why are you panting like that? Are you okay?"

Erza strode towards her and took her hand. "We need to go. Now."

"What? To where?" Lucy blinked.

"Just follow me." Erza said and dragged her out of the room. "Anywhere is fine as long as you she doesn't see you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"This way." Erza turned right. "I know this castle better than her. You'll be safe. I promise."

Lucy stared at Erza's hair in silence as her brain processed Erza's words. "It's Lisanna, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

Erza didn't say a word but grabbed Lucy's hand tighter. Lucy stopped on her tracks which made Erza stop as well. The red-haired lady stared at her.

"I don't think it's wise to evade her." Lucy said.

Erza blinked. "Don't tell me you want to face her?"

Lucy nodded. "I mean, whatever I do, she will hate me, right? On the other hand, I don't want to be a coward as well. There will always be someone who opposes a marriage, moreover, an arranged one. Rather than evading her, I think it'll be better to face her head-on?"

Erza stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Y—yeah." Lucy said. "B—but if you think that's a bad idea, then we can just forget it."

Erza smiled. "No, of course not. I agree with you. But for some good measure, I'm coming with you."

Lucy smiled back. "Thank you, Erza."

"Alright, but for now, I strongly suggest you to avoid her. You have to go to the Sand Country early tomorrow morning, and you need every rest you can get." Erza said. "Now, we should go. On my way here, the guards told me that Loke is here. He requested for your presence."

"Why? I thought I'm seeing him tomorrow at the Sand Country?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently he has something to be discussed with you." Erza shrugged.

* * *

"Your Highness." Loke bowed down as Erza opened the door and stepped in along with Lucy.

"Please, just Lucy is fine." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I still have something else to prepare for your departure tomorrow." Erza said. "I'm so sorry I have to leave the two of you."

"It's okay, Erza." Lucy said. "Thank you."

Loke bowed down to Erza and then she left the room.

"So, what honor do I have for you to come here?" Lucy asked.

Loke smiled and Lucy instantly felt his smile didn't sit well with her. "Let's drop all formalities. It has been awhile, Lucy. I seriously didn't think Jude will send you here."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The peace treaty." Loke opened his arms. "I thought Jenny was here, but of course Jude wouldn't send his beloved daughter. I thought he would choose someone else, but who would have thought that it's _you_."

Lucy cautiously took a step back. "Do I know you? Because it seems like you know me."

Loke chuckled. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't introduce myself properly. Tell me, Lucy, does the name of Hibiki Lates ring a bell?"

Upon hearing the name, Lucy took another step back as her heart started to thump hard. Loke smirked then took a step closer to her. "Of course, it rang a bell for you. He's my brother, step-brother to be more precise. He became the heir to the Lates family, while I, Loke Lates, was sent to the Sand Country to work for the royals. I've heard about you from him. Just like what he had said, you are quite a _treasure_."

A memory rushed into Lucy's brain, one of the memories she tried so hard not to remember. Ever. Loke took another step closer as Lucy backed out. She stared at him in fear.

"Too bad he didn't have the chance to _taste_ you _thoroughly_." Loke licked his lips. "I guess I am the luckier one."

Lucy's back bumped into the window. "S—stay away." she stammered.

"I couldn't believe you're Jenny's sister." Loke said. "I've tasted Jenny before, but I have the feeling you're much even _tastier_."

Lucy's face went pale as she clutched the window's sill. "I—if you take another step, I—I will scream!"

Loke chuckled. He took another step, put his hands beside Lucy's head, and leaned closer. Lucy shivered as her body turned cold. "Don't worry, I don't want to find any mess here. But, if you're in the Sand Country, do you think your scream can be heard?"

Lucy's eyes widened and Loke smirked. He gave Lucy's cheek a lick and she shut her eyes tight in fear. "I'll see you tomorrow then, _princess_." Loke whispered. He then walked away from the room.

Lucy flopped down as she furiously wiped her cheek using her dress's sleeve. She couldn't believe it. Loke was Hibiki's brother? No wonder he looked so familiar to her for some reason. Lucy couldn't forget that name ever.

Was this how fate played with her once more?

* * *

 _ **Five years ago…**_

 _Today was Lucy's thirteenth birthday. The castle was bustling. The royal cooks didn't stop working in the kitchen ever since the sun rose. Maids cleaned the castle, making it even more sparkling than the usual. Balloons and decorations were everywhere._

 _The royals were preparing for a celebration—that's for sure—but it wasn't for Lucy. It was for Jenny, the first-born who turned into seventeen today._

 _What are the chances for the two princesses—even though one was illegitimate—to have the same birthday?_

 _Lucy had never had her birthday celebrated before. Not when everyone was busy celebrating Jenny's. Even Coco could only congratulate her early in the morning for two minutes, before she was forced to start doing her chores. It wasn't a big deal for Lucy though. Celebrated or not, Lucy felt blessed to have Coco as the first person who congratulated her._

 _Just like the usual, Lucy also worked as a maid today. Or even worse, because Jenny and Eve decided to make her into their personal slaves. She was told to bring them this and that, only to have them cursed at her because they felt like Lucy didn't listen to their orders._

 _"I've told you to bring me the_ _ **yellow**_ _dress, slut girl!" Jenny stomped. "Honestly, do you even have ears?!"_

 _"Where are my blue shoes?" Eve glared._

 _"R—right over here, Your Highness." Lucy opened a box._

 _Eve peered into it and then took a shoe. He threw it to Lucy's head. "Not this blue, you moron! I want the_ _ **dark**_ _blue ones!"_

 _Lucy bowed down to apologize and then ran to bring them what they requested. After literally ordered Lucy to bring_ _ **every**_ _dress and shoes they had, they finally shooed Lucy away. Lucy thought she could have rest for a few minutes but of course not. After Jenny and Eve, it was Eileen's turn to enslave her. For the rest of the day, Lucy received more curses than the usual, and more tasks to do than the usual._

 _When the birthday party started, Lucy knew better than anyone else not to show her face there. She went to the castle's back garden and decided to stay there. Lucy gazed at the starry sky and smiled. All of the exhaustion she felt today disappeared as the stars twinkled._

 _"My, my, look who's here."_

 _Lucy's breath hitched, and she turned her head. A handsome young man in a black suit and blue shirt was standing in front of her. He had a spiky brown hair. Lucy recognized him immediately. He was Hibiki Lates, the son of the Lates noble family, and one of Eve's best friends. And also known as a renowned playboy and a heart-breaker in the Celestial Country._

 _"Why aren't you inside, Lucy?" Hibiki asked. Being one of Eve's closest friend, he knew about her. He often saw Eve giving her all kinds of orders._

 _"I—it's better here." Lucy stammered, and she stood up. All cells inside of her screamed and were telling her to run away. Lucy quickly bowed down and turned her back to get away._

 _Only to have Hibiki grabbed her hand._

 _"Whoops." Hibiki said. "Not so fast. It's such a beautiful night."_

 _Lucy's face paled. "I—I have to go."_

 _"Where to?" Hibiki asked. "I'm sure you don't have any urgent matter to attend."_

 _"P—please excuse me." Lucy bowed down once more then yanked her hand._

 _Hibiki grabbed her hand once more, giving it a hard pull, and pushed Lucy onto to the ground. He hovered on top of her and smiled. "I don't think I can let you go."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "L—let me go!"_

 _"Sssh." Hibiki said as he leaned down and kissed Lucy forcefully. Lucy struggled, but Hibiki used his hands to pin her own hands on top of her head. Hibiki licked her lower lips, but Lucy clamped her mouth tight. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying hard that someone would come and save her._

 _Hibiki clicked his tongue in irritation. He lifted his mouth from Lucy and dived down to her neck._

 _"N—no!" Lucy yelled._

 _Hibiki untied his tie and used it to tie Lucy's hands. He used a hand to cover Lucy's mouth while his other hand worked to rip Lucy's dress. Lucy struggled and screamed as loud as she could with her covered mouth._

 _"Sssh, let's just enjoy this." Hibiki said as he licked her neck. Lucy thrashed harder and with one hard pull, Hibiki ripped the front of her dress._

 _"Whoa." Hibiki licked his lips as he stared into Lucy's body. Even with the corset on her, Hibiki could see just how curvy her body was. "Man, your body is even sexier than Jenny's."_

 _Lucy started to cry as she tried her hardest to get away. She thrashed and struggled, but to no avail. Hibiki was way stronger than her, and he was already back in giving her neck licks and kisses._

 _"I'll make you feel good really soon." Hibiki whispered. "And I'll make you beg for more."_

 _Lucy shook her head as tears started to trickle down. Hibiki gave a rather long and hard suck on her neck. He repeated the same thing in a few different spots then started to bring his tongue lower._

 _Lucy shut her eyes tight and she prayed so hard for someone to come and save her. She didn't want this at all!_

 _Hibiki was about to pull the corset down, when a voice stopped him._

 _"Hibiki? Where are you?" Jenny called._

 _"Whoops." Hibiki chuckled. "Talk about a bad timing."_

 _Lucy let out a relieved sigh as Hibiki took his hand away from her mouth. "Too bad I cannot taste you thoroughly, I bet you're tastier than Jenny. But alas, I've promised her I will give her the best of her life on bed tonight."_

 _Hibiki stood up and took his tie. He smirked. "Once I have the chance, I promise to make you scream in pleasure."_

 _He then walked away, leaving Lucy alone. She tried to get up, but the fear and the panic she was feeling before took over. She sobbed quietly as her body shivered in fear. She was so glad Hibiki stopped, but still she couldn't shake her fear away. If Jenny didn't call him before, maybe… Maybe…_

…

 _She didn't even want to think about it._

 _But because of what he had done the night before, Lucy received a round of whipping from Jenny the following morning. Hibiki told her that Lucy had seduced him last night, and Jenny was determined to teach Lucy a lesson. Moreover, she saw the marks Hibiki left her. That day, Lucy couldn't get up from her bed as her back bleed quite badly._

* * *

Lucy stared into nothing as the memory came back to her. She closed her eyes as Loke's words rang in her mind. She had managed to avoid meeting Hibiki for five years, and now she met his brother instead? What kind of bad luck did she have?

"Hey."

Lucy opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of worried deep green eyes. A warm hand caressed her cheek, the same cheek which Loke had licked.

"…N—Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu let out a smile. "Are you okay? What's wrong? I saw the opened door and I found you here. You're shivering."

Lucy peered into her shoulder and found Natsu's long-sleeved vest was there. She then directed her eyes back to Natsu's. His warm hand didn't stop caressing her cheek. He wanted to ask what made her shivered badly and made her face so pale like this, but he didn't have the heart to.

Lucy closed her eyes as a tear trickled down.

"Hey, what's wrong—"

Natsu's words were cut as Lucy threw herself to hug him. Natsu hugged her back in confusion but didn't ask anything. She sobbed in his arms and Natsu ran a hand on her back to soothe her.

"Did Lisanna do something to you?" Natsu asked softly.

Lucy shook her head, but she didn't say anything. Natsu decided to not ask anything anymore either. Judging from her reaction, it seemed like Lisanna didn't manage to find her. Something else was making her like this.

"I'm here." Natsu said.

Lucy's sobs worsened when she heard that. Natsu tightened his hug and kept running his hand on her back, letting Lucy sobbed her heart out. A pain stung his heart the moment Lucy cried, and he wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. She can run to him whenever she wanted because he wouldn't leave her.

…

 _Damn it_., Natsu muttered inside. _I guess I_ _ **am**_ _falling for her_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Okay, I realized that Natsu's eye color wasn't onyx but dark green instead *whoops*. I always thought his eyes were black because that's how I see it in the anime and the manga. But then when he gets angry or gets serious,—which turned him 100 times sexier, and did I say how much I** _ **love**_ **his voice? His seiyuu is one of the best, really. Ever—I realized that his eye color was dark green instead.**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twelfth chapter :D**

 **I'm so grateful for all of your reviews, favs, and follows :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said as she bowed down in panic.

"Hey, it's okay." Natsu chuckled. "Never mind that, are you okay now?"

Lucy nodded her head then sheepishly lowered her gaze. "I—I'm fine. Thank you, Natsu. A—and, I'm so sorry for your shirt."

Natsu followed Lucy's gaze and also looked down to his soaked shirt. After crying for about 10 minutes straight, Lucy had finally calmed down. Her eyes were red and puffy from all those crying, and his shirt was wet with her tears.

"Nah, it's okay." Natsu said. "But are you sure you're really okay?"

Lucy nodded her head once more.

Natsu smiled and patted her head. "If there's anything bothering you, don't hesitate to let me know, alright?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but she quickly closed it. She instead gave Natsu another small nod.

"Spit it out." Natsu said. "I know you want to say something."

Lucy bit her lips as her mind raced. Would it be wise for her to tell Natsu what her worries were? But if Natsu knew about her past and Hibiki, Lucy was sure Natsu would cancel out her departure to the Sand Country and instead insisted to be the supervisor himself. If that happened and if the Phantom Country was aware, she would put Natsu's life into danger.

"Hey." Natsu touched her cheek. "Don't hesitate. Let me know."

Natsu's warm voice sent made her heart thumped hard. Why was he so kind to her? Was it really okay for her to tell him?

"N—Natsu, I…" Lucy bit her lips as she took another few seconds of silence. "…No, nevermind. It's okay."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Did Loke say something that uneased you?"

Lucy's breath hitched as Natsu sighed upon seeing her response. "I hit the bullseye, didn't I." he said. "What did he say?"

"H—how did you know he was here?"

"Erza told me." Natsu said. "That's not my question. What did he do to you?"

Now Lucy was _really_ tempted to say the truth to Natsu. She knew how much she could trust him. But what would she do if he canceled her departure?

"H—he was the step-brother of Hibiki Lates." Lucy softly said, decided to be honest with Natsu. "A—and I happen to have a b—bad experience with Hibiki."

"What kind of experience?" Natsu asked. "How bad?"

"Q—quite traumatic for me." Lucy lowered her head. "There's this one time when Hibiki tried to r—r—rap—"

Lucy's words were cut as Natsu brought her into his hug. "Don't say _that_ word." he hissed. "I never wanted to think something like that had happened to you."

In Natsu's strong and gentle hug, Lucy could feel her eyes were getting teary once more. She closed her eyes in his warmth as she slowly but surely hugged him back.

"You're okay." Natsu said. "You'll be fine here. I won't let Hibiki or anyone else hurt you in any kind of way."

Lucy realized just how _sincere_ Natsu was when he said those words. His voice clearly showed how he wasn't lying to her. Lucy buried her face into his shoulder as warmth spread all over her body.

Lucy couldn't deny it any longer. Natsu was her comfort, herhome. She had been treated badly for all these years, but she was thankful to her parents for sending her here. Being in the Dragon Country and meeting Natsu was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

 _I can't deny it any longer…_ , Lucy's mind admitted. _I love him… I love Natsu… I fell in love with him…_

"About Loke," Natsu said, pulling Lucy back into the reality. "I will let Father know that—"

"No." Lucy pulled herself out of Natsu's hug and looked at him sternly. "I know what you're going to do, Natsu, but don't. Let me do the supervising."

"Lucy—"

"We both know that sending me to the Sand Country is the best move." Lucy said. "Let me do it."

Natsu clicked his tongue as he bore his eyes to her stubborn eyes. "You know I can't let you go alone! Not after what you told me! There's no guarantee that that spiky jerk is any different than his jerk brother!"

"Natsu." Lucy touched his cheek gently. "I'd rather see Loke everyday than sending youthere and risking Phantom Country sees you. I'd rather live in fear for what Hibiki had tried to do to me and the possibility of Loke doing the same thing than putting you into danger."

"Don't you think I'd do the same thing as well?" Natsu held Lucy's hand on his cheek tightly. "Okay I know this is weird, but you're _precious_ to me, Lucy. Who cares if we have just met."

Lucy's heart thumped and beat so fast, she was worried it would jump out of her chest. _She was precious to Natsu_.

"Let me do the supervising, Natsu." Lucy's rationality took over. "You know we don't have any other options."

Natsu gave Lucy another good stare before sighing in defeat. "Man, who knows you can be so stubborn?"

Lucy let out a smile.

"Alright, I won't cancel your departure on one condition." Natsu said.

"What is it?"

"I get to go with you." Natsu said. "And I won't take any nos. I'll disguise myself so the Phantom Country won't recognize me."

"Natsu, that's—"

"Either you take my offer, or I get to cancel your departure, Lucy." Natsu said.

Lucy sighed in defeat upon seeing Natsu's stubbornness flashed in his eyes. "Alright. I don't know you can be so stubborn."

Natsu let out his favorite toothy grin. "Better get used to it from now."

* * *

For the rest of the day, both Natsu and Lucy concentrated in their duties. None of them talked about their hug and how close they were earlier. Without her saying anything, Natsu knew the hug meant something special for both of them. And Natsu knew Lucy realized it as well. The hug didn't need any explanations, for it happened naturally.

Natsu just loved the feeling of how Lucy fitted into his arms. It felt so right.

But not even the hug could subside the anger and pain which was boiling inside of Natsu. He absolutely had no idea that Lucy had such a traumatic event in her past. No wonder Natsu didn't like the way Loke glinted at Lucy. Loke was no different than his brother, Hibiki.

Natsu fisted his hands tight as he made his way to the throne room. No matter what, he wouldn't let Loke laid his hands on Lucy. If he dared to touch even one strand of Lucy's hair, Natsu would gladly declare war against the Sand Country.

The guards bowed at him and let him in. Natsu opened the doors and stopped at his tracks when he saw Lisanna was inside.

"Please, Your Highnesses!" Lisanna said.

Igneel and Grandine stayed silent, but Natsu knew better than anyone that his parents were pissed. Judging from how Lisanna pled, Natsu assumed it was about her engagement to Bickslow.

"Oh, Natsu." Grandine noticed her son who was standing in front of the door. "What is it, dear?"

"Father. Mother." Natsu bowed down as he walked towards them. Lisanna looked at him for a minute then turned her head away.

Natsu shrugged it off. Clearly the girl was upset with him, but he wouldn't care about it right now. He had something more important to do. "I am here to tell you that I am going with Lucy to the Sand Country tomorrow. I have talked about it with her and she agreed."

Igneel blinked his eyes in confusion. "Why? I thought Lucy said—"

"I will disguise myself." Natsu answered.

"But why would you—"

Igneel's words were cut as Grandine put her hand softly on top of his. She smiled gently and Igneel caught her meaning immediately. He smiled back then nodded his head.

"Very well, you have my permission."

"Thank you, Fa—"

"Why?!" Lisanna demanded as she cut Natsu's words. She couldn't stand it anymore. Natsu was going with that Heartfilia? Lisanna wouldn't let that slip away! "The Sand Country is a rough country, my king! Why would you send Natsu there?!"

"I believe Natsu is in charge of the project there." Igneel said. "Isn't it obvious that Natsu has to go there to supervise?"

"But why with that intruder?!" Lisanna asked.

Igneel raised an eyebrow. "And who do you mean by intruder?"

"That Heartfilia girl, of course!" Lisanna said. "Your Highnesses, do you actually believe the Heartfilia would offer a peace treaty _gladly_? Surely they have something—"

"How insolent!" Igneel slammed his throne's armrest. "Is that how you refer to the second prince's fiancée?! Is this how the lady of the Strauss family acts?!"

Lisanna took a step back in fear. She quickly bowed down. "My apologies, Your Highness! I didn't mean to be so rude!"

Natsu stared at his upset father and his even more upset childhood friend then sighed. "I am sorry, Father. I'm sure Lisanna doesn't mean any harm by saying that. She is just concern of my well-being as my childhood friend and the state of our country as one of the nobles' daughters."

"Leave." Igneel simply said. "And I don't want to hear another whine of yours regarding of your own engagement."

"But, Your Highness—"

"Let's go." Natsu grabbed Lisanna's arm. He bowed down to his parents. "Excuse us, Father, Mother."

Natsu then dragged Lisanna out of the room.

* * *

"Natsu! It hurts!" Lisanna complained as she winced in pain. Natsu ignored her and dragged her further away from the room.

"Natsu!"

Natsu let go of Lisanna's arm and stared at her. "What were you thinking, Lisanna? Asking the king and the queen to _cancel_ your engagement?"

"Because you won't help me!" Lisanna screamed. "I don't have any other choices, do I?!"

"Stop it!" Natsu said. "Do you realize that you're just embarrassing yourself and your family by doing this?"

"I just want to protect our promise!" Lisanna said. "Why, Natsu? What causes you to have such a change in your heart like this?!"

"Lisanna—"

"I've been loving you for these 18 years, Natsu!" Lisanna said as tears of frustration started to trickle down along her face. "Why can't you love me back? Why won't you fulfill our promise?!"

Natsu stayed silent as Lisanna punched his chest repeatedly while crying and sobbing. "This is not fair! I've always been by your side for all these years, so why can't I have you?! Why do I have to further lose my chances of making you mine, just because of that intruder?!"

"Her name is Lucy."

"Stop!" Lisanna screamed. "Don't say her name!"

"Lisanna." Natsu grabbed her shoulders tight, implicitly asking her to hear him out. "I'm sorry I can't protect and fulfill our promise. No, in fact, I'm sorry for making that promise in the first place without knowing how meaningful it is to be married."

Lisanna raised her face to look at Natsu as more tears streamed down along her cheeks. "N—Natsu…"

"But I can't fulfill that promise." Natsu said. "I know better than anyone else that my feelings for—"

"NO!" Lisanna pushed Natsu away hard. "STUPID NATSU!"

She then ran away, leaving Natsu alone. He sighed as he failed to convey his feelings to Lisanna. Natsu knew how much it would hurt her, but he knew that she had to know. No matter how long she loved him, Natsu couldn't see her the way she wanted him to. For him, Lisanna was his precious childhood friend, nothing more.

Natsu stayed in silent as his brain replayed what it was about to say. He let out a small smile.

"Damn." he muttered. "I guess I fell hard."

 _For I know better than anyone else that my feelings for Lucy is real. I love her._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the usual, but I pretty much had written what I want to write *snickered***

 **Anyway, now that our two main characters have admitted their feelings for each other, the real obstacle will start !**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this *probably long* fic :D**

 **Don't forget to leave your opinions ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the thirteenth chapter :D**

 **Wow, I've written thirteen chapters already ! I hope you'll bear it with me because this fic will be long *grin***

 **And thank you so much for your reviews and favs and follows ! Those are the things which support me the most to keep going :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

"Natsu!"

Levy ran up to him and slowed down as she saw Lisanna ran past her while crying.

"What's up with that?" Levy asked. "Did you say something to her?"

"I was about to but she didn't want to listen." Natsu shrugged. "What is it, Lev?"

"Oh, nothing big actually. I just want to know when will Lu-chan leave." Levy said. "I haven't greeted her properly yet, but I want to send her off properly to the Sand Country."

"Lu-chan?"

"Lucy, of course!" Levy laughed. "Out of all of us, only Gray and Erza who have met her properly. But I'm dying to know her better! From their stories, she sounded so sweet!"

"She is." Natsu smiled. "She's leaving tomorrow, so she's probably resting in her room right now."

"Can I go and see her?"

"Sure." Natsu said, then he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, I think she'll be in the library at this time."

"SHE LOVES BOOKS?" Levy's eyes glinted.

Natsu smiled. "As much as you do."

"Oh, we're so gonna be besties!" Levy clasped her hands out of excitement. "I'll go and see her then! If you see Gajeel looking for me, tell him I have some girls-bonding-time!"

"Sure." Natsu laughed.

"Okay, thanks, Natsu! See you!"

Then, the McGarden's little princess stormed off.

"Lucy really is lovable." Zeref stepped into view.

"Since when you're there?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Since Lisanna stormed inside." Zeref shrugged. "I was about to see Father as well but she got ahead of me."

"You were listening?" Natsu asked.

Zeref nodded. "Well, it's muffled anyway, but I can pretty much guess what she was screaming about. Which is why I also knew that you asked Father's permission to let you go to the Sand Country."

"And?"

"And I'm totally agree with you." Zeref said. "I'm sure you must have realized how Lucy was badly treated back in the Celestial Country."

"Do you know something about that?" Natsu asked.

"Only a rough guess." Zeref said. "I stopped Lisanna from slapping her the other day and I saw how terrified Lucy was at the idea of being slapped. She was shivering. And when I raised my hand to calm her down, she shut her eyes tight as if she was preparing herself to be slapped."

"Lisanna did that?" Natsu asked and sighed. "Honestly, that girl…"

"I can still feel her shivering on my palm when I patted her head." Zeref said. "She must have been slapped a lot."

"And whipped." Natsu added. "I saw some nasty whipping scars on her back."

"You _peeped_?" Zeref choked. "You pervert."

"It's not like that!" Natsu rolled his eyes and blushed. "It was an accident! Lisanna threw water at her and she got wet! I saw her scars by accident when I was about to cover her with my shirt."

Zeref widened his eyes. "Lisanna did that? Honestly, what the hell is wrong with that girl? Did you curse her or something?"

"She's just so stubborn." Natsu said.

"But we can't keep letting her to act this way." Zeref folded his hands. "She's a daughter of one of the noble families. Her action can implicitly embarrass us as well. And honestly, she can create some internal war between her and the Justines if she keeps this up."

"Right." Natsu sighed. "I've thought about that too. But I can't do anything. She won't listen to me."

"I'll try talking this with the Strauss." Zeref sighed. "That girl gave me a headache. I can't believe she is so spiteful towards Lucy."

"I've been having a headache because of her for like 18 years already." Natsu scoffed.

"Don't worry about her." Zeref smiled. "I'll talk to the Strauss. In the meantime, just make sure you'll take good care of Lucy while you are supervising. She has gone through a lot her whole life, I don't want to worsen it now."

"Don't worry." Natsu smiled back. "I don't need you to tell me that."

Zeref blinked for a few seconds before broke into his cheeky grin. "I see."

"What?"

"Nothing." Zeref shrugged. "But I guess you owe me an apology. And a statement."

Natsu stared at his brother. "What?"

Zeref chuckled as he flicked his little brother's forehead lightly. "That _love at first sight_ exists."

Blush crept out on Natsu's face, turning it into dead-red. "W—what? L—lo—love? W—wh—what are y—you talking about?"

Zeref laughed. "Oh, nothing. I'm just talking about nothing, dear brother. Why are you blushing like that?"

"A—am not!"

"I should really tell Mavis about this." Zeref laughed again. "Anyway, you should prepare for your departure, little brother! You have uhm… _Some private time and private place to spend with her_. Starting tomorrow."

"Get lost!" Natsu growled.

Zeref snickered and winked before he left a blushing Natsu alone.

"Some private time and place." Natsu mumbled, which raised his face's temperature some more. "Damn it, Zeref-nii! Why is it so hot in here?!"

* * *

Lucy tiptoed as she stretched her hand as long as possible. There was that book which she wanted to read so badly but it was too high for her. Lucy tiptoed some more as she scrunched her eyes in concentration. She would have cramps in like another few seconds.

Another hand stretched above her and took the book from the shelf. Lucy turned around and saw a handsome blue-haired man was standing behind her. He had a red tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Here, Lucy." The man gave her the book.

"Uhm… Thank you…?" Lucy blinked in confusion. Who was this man? How did he know her?

"I'm Jellal Fernandez." Jellal smiled. "You can call me Jellal. I'm Erza's fiancé."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled. "And thank you so much for helping me with this book."

"I heard from Erza that you love to read." Jellal said. "I guess she's right. You'll make a good pair of bookworms with Levy."

"Le… Who?"

"I'm Levy!" Levy appeared. "I've been searching for you everywhere, Lu-chan! My name is Levy McGarden, but you can just call me Levy, or _better_ , Levy-chan!"

"Oh, nice to meet you." Lucy smiled. The lady was petite and cute, and Lucy was surprised to see her coming out of nowhere.

Jellal snickered. " _That_ 's Levy." he said. "She's Gajeel's fiancée."

"Gajeel? As in Gajeel Redfox?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Jellal asked.

"Not as personal." Lucy said. "His family was one of the nobles in the Celestial Country but that's all I knew."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Levy jumped up and down. "Now, you get to meet the Redfox family once again!"

Lucy laughed dryly. She couldn't exactly say that her presence was actually a taboo for the majority, right? Only a few chosen people from the noble families knew about her presence. The Redfox family? They were one of the families who didn't know about her. Probably they knew about Jude's other children whom he hated so much to talk about, but they didn't know one of those children was illegitimate. And they didn't know it was her as well.

"I'm sure Erza said you're leaving for the Sand Country tomorrow." Jellal said as he eyed the book he gave to Lucy. "Why are you here reading?"

"She's reading about the Sand Country, Jellal!" Levy pointed the book. "Look, that's a book about the country's history!"

"Wow, no wonder Erza really likes you." Jellal said. "You're so eager to learn."

"Oh, no, you're flattering me too much." Lucy smiled. "This is all I can do while I'm here."

"Now that we're in this topic, I have something to give you, Lu-chan!" Levy said and pulled her other hand from her back.

Lucy blinked her eyes and stared as Levy thrusted a beautiful book to her. From the cover, it seemed like a fairy tale book.

"F—for me?" Lucy whispered. "This?"

Levy nodded her head. "I want _you_ to have this book, Lu-chan! It's one of my favorite books! Take this as the sign of our friendship!"

Tears trickled down from Lucy's eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Jellal asked.

"I—I'm fine." Lucy laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed."

"Y—you don't want this?" Levy asked in worry. "Should I give you something else?"

"No." Lucy smiled and took the book and held it close to her chest. "I love it. Thank you so much, Levy…-chan."

Levy smiled wide and started to ramble down about the two of them going to the country's famous bookstore. Lucy couldn't stop her tears from rolling down but she smiled and laughed. For the first time in her life, Lucy received a gift. From someone other than the servants. And it wasn't even her birthday!

How could she ever betray this country?

"Lucy!"

"Oh, that's Erza." Jellal said. He popped his head out of the shelves. "Erza, we're here!"

"Hey." Erza smiled as Jellal gave her forehead a kiss. "Lucy? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lucy laughed and wiped her tears. "I am just so happy."

"Did you do something to her?" Erza raised an eyebrow to Jellal.

"Levy gave her a book." Jellal said.

Erza instantly smiled. "I see. I'm happy for you as well, Lucy. But I'm sorry, I have to borrow her for now."

"Where is she going?" Levy asked. "There are still so many things I want to talk to her!"

"We're going to review the railway project for one last time before she leaves tomorrow." Erza said. "Loke's here."

At the mention of Hibiki's step-brother's name, Lucy's body flinched but she regained her composure back. It would be okay. At least today Loke wouldn't be able to scare her or do anything to her. And while in the Sand Country, Lucy would make sure to keep herself out of his sight.

 _And Natsu will be there with me_., Lucy smiled inwardly.

"Aww!" Levy whined. "Does that mean I cannot see her until the project is finished?"

"She'll return to the palace by the sunset, Levy." Erza ruffled Levy's blue hair. "The king has made it clear that Lucy must return to the palace every day."

"Oh yeay!" Levy smiled.

"Well then," Erza took Lucy's hand gently. "shall we go?"

* * *

When Erza took Lucy to one of the meeting rooms, everyone was already there. Gray, Natsu, Igneel, and Loke. The map for the railway project was laid out on the table.

"Lucy!" Igneel lifted his head as Lucy entered the room with Erza. "Come here, dear daughter. We're discussing about the final route."

Lucy smiled as Igneel's warm hand greeted her back. She took her place by the table, standing beside Natsu.

"Your Highness." Loke bowed down.

Lucy's recent memory of him returned, and she started to shiver. But before she could break down in fear, Natsu placed his own gentle and strong hand on her back, telling her that he got her back. That gesture was more than enough for Lucy to regain her composure.

Lucy breathed in and out softly. "I have an idea about the route." she said and pointed to the crossed mark on the map. "This is an abandoned mine, isn't it?"

"Correct, Your Highness." Loke said. "Our country isn't using that mine anymore and has relocated elsewhere."

"How is the mine's condition?" Lucy asked.

"Fine." Loke answered.

"Then, maybe we can use this mine?" Lucy offered. "An underground route. It'll be so beneficial to transport people or goods without being seen by the Phantom Country."

"I see." Gray nodded his head. "It is a good idea. If the Phantom Country is suspicious, we can just say the Sand Country has started to reuse the mine."

"What a coincidence." Loke smiled and Lucy averted her gaze away. One look from him and it was enough to send her knees buckling. Whenever she saw or heard Loke's name, what happened between her and Hibiki wouldn't stop itself from replaying in her brain. It was enough to give her nightmares these couple days. "My king is also thinking on how to reuse the mine once more."

"It's settled then." Igneel rubbed his beard. "So, we'll move the route from here to the mine."

"It'll be faster to cross the border as well." Loke nodded his head. "Such a brilliant idea, Your Highness."

"Thank you." Lucy whispered.

"AHEM." Natsu cleared his throat. "Now that the route is finalized, there's one more thing to be discussed."

They all turned their heads at Natsu, but the second prince only fixated his stare at one person.

 _The spiky jerk_.

"I'll be supervising with Lucy." Natsu said clearly.

Loke widened his eyes a bit.

"The hell, Natsu?" Gray voiced out. "Didn't Lucy make it clear that we want to avoid war with the Phantom Country?"

"I can just disguise myself." Natsu said, still fixating his stare at Loke. "I've received permission from the king as well."

"Well, it'll be safer for Lucy too if Natsu comes along." Erza agreed. "She's new to the Sand Country after all."

"Fine. But make sure you disguise properly." Gray said.

Natsu smiled. "Of course."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone !**

 **Happy new year !**

 **I'm back with the fourteenth chapter :D**

 **I've plotted for a few more chapters ahead, and by rough calculation, I think this fic will probably be as long as or even longer than my first English fic of Fairy Tail a.k.a. 'Feelings'. But I'll do my best in writing the best of it in every chapters :D**

 **And so, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

The carriage to the Sand Country was prepared by the time the sun rose. Gray and Jellal helped putting both Natsu and Lucy's things into the carriage.

"There." Gray said. "Are you ready, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded.

"Where's Natsu?" Jellal asked. "It's almost time to leave."

"I'm here." Natsu said and popped into view.

Lucy stared at him. It was thanks to his onyx eyes that Lucy was still able to recognize him. From his hair? Not anymore. Since Natsu's hair was _blond_.

"Dude!" Gray yelped. "Is this _that_ Natsu?"

"Whatever." Natsu said and walked to Lucy. "Mornin'."

"Good morning." Lucy replied as her eyes were fixated on Natsu's hair. "Is this… wig?"

"Yep. I have some of them." Natsu said.

"You love to wear wigs?"

"Sometimes." Natsu shrugged. "When I want to supervise the towns without being recognized as the second prince."

Lucy smiled. "If Zeref-nii and Mavis-nee has a son, you'll look exactly like him."

Natsu smiled back and took a few strands of Lucy's hair to his hand. "I chose this color because it reminds me of your own hair."

Lucy blushed.

"Okay, that's enough fluff for this morning." Erza cut. "You should leave now or you'll be late. You have to greet King Scorpio first, remember? The king won't wait for you all morning."

"You're right." Lucy said and turned her attention to Igneel and Grandine. "Father, Mother, we'll be leaving now."

"Oh, be careful there!" Grandine hugged Lucy. "Don't skip your meals, okay?"

"I won't, Mother." Lucy smiled.

Grandine smiled back and Lucy held back her tears of happiness. After all these years of being abandoned, she finally had _parents_. A proper parents.

Igneel also hugged Lucy. "Remember, you have to be back before sunset. Both of you, but Lucy is more emphasized."

"Thanks, Father." Natsu scoffed.

"Be careful you two." Grandine said as both Lucy and Natsu entered the carriage.

"We will, Mother." Natsu kissed Grandine's cheek before he closed the carriage's door.

Natsu sat in front of Lucy as the carriage started to move.

"Rogue will miss you a lot." Lucy said. "With this project underway, you'll be busier."

"I think he'll miss _you_ more than he misses me." Natsu laughed. "He already thinks of you as his own older sister."

"He reminds me so much of my own brother." Lucy smiled. "They have different hair, yeah, but he's as cute as Sting is."

"Now that you mentioned it, I'd like to meet Sting as well." Natsu said. "When will he visit here?"

"Can he come here?" Lucy asked back.

"Of course." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he can't?"

"W—well, we are not exactly m—married yet, so…"

"So? Sting can't visit his own sister just because we're not married yet?"

"Don't I need the king's permission first?" Lucy asked. "I can't ask him to come without the king allowing it, right?"

"Lucy, it's fine." Natsu held her hands. "Sting can visit here anytime he wants to. Rogue will be happy to have a friend of the same age."

Lucy stared at her hands but she didn't pull them back. Natsu's warmth were so comfortable, she just wanted to stay this way. "You're right."

"And I'd also love to meet him as well." Natsu also stared at his hands and smiled. Lucy's hands fitted in his own so perfectly, he wanted to keep holding them. "Don't I need his permission to marry you?"

Lucy looked up to Natsu and blushed. "W—what?"

"Don't I need his permission?" Natsu asked back as he smiled. "He's your brother and as far as I know, brothers _are_ protective. Who knows what your little brother can do to me if he doesn't allow me to marry you? Maybe he'll smack me with his ball or haunt me for the rest of my life."

Lucy laughed. "I'm sure Sting will like you."

"But I gotta make it official, don't I?" Natsu said.

Just then, the carriage stepped over a huge stone and the carriage shook. Natsu toppled over, his face turned pale so fast.

"I'm sorry, Your Highnesses!" The horsemen shouted.

"Natsu? Are you okay? Why are you so pale?" Lucy asked in worry as Natsu clutched his stomach while his other hand covered his mouth.

"W—Wendy's medicine r—ran out." Natsu croaked.

"Medicine? Are you sick?" Lucy asked.

"T—transport—I—I can't. S—sick. I—I'm about to—UMPH."

Lucy took a few more seconds to translate what Natsu had said. "You have motion sickness?"

Natsu nodded weakly, fighting so bad not to throw up. He couldn't exactly throw his guts in front of Lucy, right? That would be so embarrassing!

Lucy smiled. She moved to Natsu's side and gently placed his head on her lap. "Sleep. You won't feel too sick if you rest."

Natsu's sickness died down the moment Lucy massaged his scalp. Lying down with his head on her lap felt so comfortable.

"Sorry." Natsu croaked. "I'm so uncool."

Lucy laughed. "No. You're _cute_."

Then they both blushed.

"J—just sleep for now." Lucy said and kept massaging his scalp. She also hummed to shake her embarrassment away.

Natsu's eyes were droopy the moment her soft hum reached his ears. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed her voice and her massage. A thought came to him as he quickly slipped into slumber.

Having Lucy as his wife is not a bad idea. Not at all.

* * *

 **Back in the palace of the Dragon Country…**

"Erza!"

Erza and Jellal stopped walking and they turned around as Lisanna walked up to them.

"Hey, Lis, what's wrong?" Jellal asked.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "I can't see him anywhere."

"He left already." Erza said.

"Left? Where to?"

"The Sand Country." Erza said. "He's going to supervise the railway project there."

Lisanna widened her eyes. "He really went there? By what? Don't tell me… _Carriage_?"

"Obviously." Erza said. "This is a formal trip, so he can't just go there on Sagittarius. Besides, he's with—"

"But you know Natsu can't handle transportations!"

"He'll be fine, Lis." Jellal said. "Knowing Natsu, he'll just sleep through the entire trip."

"But he doesn't have _me_ with him!" Lisanna said. "Natsu can only sleep if his head is on _my_ lap!"

 _No, he didn't. He slept on your lap because you dragged his head_., Erza and Jellal thought inwardly.

"I need to go to him." Lisanna huffed. "I have to be beside him."

"Whoa, chill, Lis!" Jellal put his hand on her shoulder. "Natsu will be fine. Lucy's with him."

Erza nudged Jellal with her elbow but it was too late. Lisanna glared at the Fernandez heir. "He's with _whom_?" she hissed.

Jellal gulped down. Uh-oh. He made a mistake, didn't he?

"With Lucy." Erza took over and sternly said. "Lucy's supervising with him."

"THAT BITCH!" Lisanna screamed. "I need to give her some lessons!"

"LANGUAGE." Erza glared at Lisanna. "You're a lady of one of the nobles, Lisanna."

"Whatever!" Lisanna ran away in anger. "Wait until I have you in my hands, you fraud! I won't let you touch Natsu!"

Jellal looked at his fiancée. "What did I just do?"

Erza sighed. "Let her be. She'll most likely changed her mind in the middle of the trip anyway."

* * *

"Natsu." Lucy called softly. "We're here."

Natsu opened his eyes groggily as he could feel the carriage was slowing down. He sat up.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Lucy." Natsu smiled.

Lucy smiled back and Natsu peered outside the carriage's window. He could see the Sand Country's entrance gate, signaling that they were almost arrived.

"I think we're lucky." Lucy said. "No sandstorms."

"Let's hope the same way on our way back." Natsu said. "Are you okay? I must be heavy."

"I'm fine." Lucy smiled. "Have you always been like this? Your motion sickness, I mean."

"Born with it." Natsu shrugged. "I inherited it from Father. Mother also has it but she rarely steps out from the palace so it isn't a big deal. Wendy and Rogue have it too. Lucky Zeref-nii."

"So… Father also has motion sickness?"

"Yep. That's why unless he has a very important meeting, he prefers to stay inside the palace." Natsu scoffed. "The only 'transportation' I'm not sick of is Sagittarius, but I don't think him as my transportation either."

"Then… How did you manage all of your travels all this time?" Lucy asked.

"I slept it through." Natsu grinned. "And I always take Gray or Erza with me as well. They took care of me."

"I bet with Lisanna as well." Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"More like, she _forced_ herself to come." Natsu unexpectedly heard that and smirked. "But from now on, I'll be taking you with me."

Lucy blushed but shook her head lightly to keep her mind straight. Honestly, Natsu had been giving her mind and heart a bad influence. "Aren't you mad, Natsu?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "And why would I be mad?"

"All about this political marriage…" Lucy shrugged. "And our countries have been enemies for a long time."

"And?"

"And… I don't know. Don't you have any doubts or dislike about this whole political marriage?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't answer right away and instead stared at Lucy for a few seconds. He then smiled and lifted Lucy's chin with his hand. He leveled her chocolate orbs with his own dark green eyes. "Have you been thinking about this?"

Lucy gulped down nervously. Natsu's eyes had always managed to send her heart into running so fast. It was drowning her, but she wouldn't complain.

One of many reasons of why Lucy was sure she had fallen in love with her betrothed.

"I—I have. Since the first time I came?" Lucy squeaked.

"And you never told me before?" Natsu asked back.

"I—I just did. Right?"

Natsu let out a small laugh. "If you're Jenny, then yeah, I got a whole lot of complaints about this political marriage."

Lucy blinked her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Natsu leaned in closer and Lucy froze. Their noses were in the verge of touching and Lucy could smell Natsu's smoky scent. It made her head spun harder and Lucy felt she was about to pass out.

Not to mention her heart that was beating so much faster than its usual rate. Could falling in love with someone caused a heart disease?

Little did Lucy know that Natsu's own heart was beating like crazy itself. Lucy's sweet smell was intoxicating and her big chocolate eyes were so beautiful for him. Now Natsu really started to reconsider about his own terms of postponing the marriage for three years. With each day passed, his desire to have Lucy as his wife grew.

And he didn't even think of how much his older brother would laugh if he knew how much Natsu wanted to get married with Lucy. Lucy had taken his heart the moment he laid his eyes on her. _Everything_ about her enchanted him.

"I don't have any complaints about this marriage because _you_ are my betrothed." Natsu said. "I'm pretty sure I fell in—"

"Stop." Lucy put a finger on his lips. Fear flashed in her eyes for a moment but Natsu realized that. "Don't say that word. We—we still have three years to know each other better, right? L—let's just take things nice and slow."

Natsu blinked but then he let out a chuckle. He pinched Lucy's nose lightly. "Okay. But you get to hear what I have to say in the next three years."

Lucy let out a small sigh as her heart was back to its unusual rhythm. "Natsu, I—"

Her words were swallowed down as Natsu cupped her cheeks. He bore his eyes on hers once more and smiled. "I'm sure what I feel won't go away, Lucy. And I know it will grow. So, you owe me your ears in the next three years since you cut me off earlier."

Lucy forced down tears from rolling down. "Natsu, how can you be so sure?"

Natsu grinned. "I just do."

* * *

Lucy entered the automatic mode after that. She greeted the king and the queen of the Sand Country along with Natsu, but her mind wasn't exactly there. When she was brought into her room, her mind hadn't returned properly either. She couldn't shake away what Natsu had said in the carriage from her mind.

Lucy didn't exactly know what Natsu was about to say, but she didn't dare to hope either. She knew her feelings for Natsu, but she didn't have any courage to think that he felt the same. She was so scared Natsu would say the word of 'love' to her, because she knew Natsu would hate her for life when he knew the real intention behind the treaty offer.

When Lucy knew Natsu's intention to postpone the marriage, she was so glad she didn't have to marry him right away. Not when she had known him for all of his bad rumors. But Natsu caught her heart the moment she laid her eyes on him. He was so much more than just being handsome. You can say she was exaggerating, but to her, Natsu was her home.

Love could really mess someone's head so bad.

Which was why Lucy want to keep Natsu's intention to postpone the marriage. No matter how much she loved him, she realized she couldn't have him. Or to be more precise, she didn't deserve him. Natsu deserved someone so much better than her. He deserved a _real_ princess. She was an unwanted child, hated by her family, and she didn't have any rights as an heiress. And she was here as a spy. Didn't matter how much she hated the idea and how she lied in her reports so far.

Lucy promised herself that she would cease the war between the two countries in the next three years and after that disappeared before the Dragon Country knew she was a spy. She didn't want to embarrass them when the Celestial Country hunted her down as a traitor. She wanted to keep the Dragon Country safe. She wanted to keep Natsu safe.

Which was why Lucy was so scared to have the thought of Natsu falling in love with her. He couldn't do that. _She_ couldn't let that happen. She didn't deserve Natsu. For her, having a one-sided love was the best thing she could ever had in her life, for she knew she could keep Natsu safe that way. She mentally scolded herself inwardly every time she enjoyed Natsu's kindness to her. Or when she let herself drowned in Natsu's whole presence.

 _But you can be selfish_., her inner self would sometimes contradict her logic. _The Dragon Country_ is _your home. You have real parents in here. A_ real _family_.

 _NO_., Lucy debated. _They are way too kind for me. Natsu is way too kind for me. I don't deserve any of this. I promised to myself that I will protect this country_.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed as the wind gently blew her hair. Natsu's words replayed itself in her mind.

 _I don't have any complaints about this marriage because you are my betrothed_.

Lucy's heart soared when Natsu said that, but she forced it to go down immediately. She reminded herself over and over that she couldn't have her hopes up. That was not what she was supposed to do.

A thought of having Natsu marry someone _else_ flashed in her mind and Lucy sighed once more. Pain stung her heart but she forced her tears to stay inside. No matter how long it would take for her one-sided love—Lucy was determined to keep it that way—to end, Lucy knew Natsu deserved someone _else_. Someone with a bright past and background, unlike her.

"I hardly recognized the second prince in his wig."

Lucy snapped her eyes open and turned her body around. Her breath choked when she saw _Loke_ was standing there. In her room.

"W—what…"

"Easy." Loke smirked and walked closer to Lucy. Lucy's hands gripped the windows' sill tightly. "I'm just here to talk."

"S—stop." Lucy squeaked. Hibiki's face flashed in her eyes and Lucy's knees buckled. Fear sent shivers along her spine.

Loke obviously ignored Lucy's weak plea and put his own hands beside hers on the windows' sill. He was awfully so close to her, Lucy held her breath out of fear.

"So, tell me, princess." Loke licked his lips. "What should we do now? The bed is right over there and the second prince is still with my king."

Lucy widened her eyes as he could feel Loke's breath on her neck. Just like that time with Hibiki. Lucy closed her eyes in fear as she called a name in her mind.

 _Natsu_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fifteenth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

"So, what should we do now, princess?" Loke asked and licked Lucy's ear.

"NO!" Lucy screamed and pushed Loke away. Although her action was futile because she was shivering in fear and Loke easily caught her hands.

"Whoa. Easy, now." Loke smirked. "I've told you that I just want to talk."

"Get away from me!"

Loke gripped her hands tighter and Lucy's knees buckled. She almost fell down if it wasn't because of Loke who kept holding her hands straight. Tears were on the verge of rolling down but Lucy held it back as hard as she could. If she cried, Loke would feel more pleasure and she would be more scared.

"I'm just here to talk." Loke repeated.

"I—I don't have anything to—"

"About you being a spy." Loke smirked.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked up at Loke. Her fear worsened. How did Loke know about that?

"Honestly, I am not convinced when my king sent me to congratulate the second prince's engagement with the Heartfilia princess. For all I know, it's impossible for the Celestial Country to agree to a treaty offer, moreover _offers_ it." Loke said. "So, it's easy to say that Jude Heartfilia has something else in his mind when he offered it."

Lucy stared at Loke in fear. He knew? Now what? What should she do?

"I was even more surprised when I knew Jude offered _you_." Loke said. "Well, of course he wouldn't offer Jenny, but to actually think he sent his illegitimate child."

Lucy gulped down. Loke even knew about that?

"Oh yes, I know." Loke said, as if he could read her mind. "I might be not a part of Lates's family anymore but gossip spreads. Especially among the maids. One simple woo and it's enough to get what you want to know. Well, I actually knew about your status back when I was still in the Celestial Country because Hibiki told me. I thought he was joking but yeah, the maids' stories confirmed it. Too bad I didn't have time to see you back then. But fate has its own funny wish, don't you think? I got to meet you eventually."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "S—so… What do you want?" she whispered, daring herself to ask.

Loke smirked. "Before I answer that, let me ask you a question first."

"W—what?"

"Why did you give such as suggestion?" Loke asked, his eyes were glinting with amusement. "You being a supervisor for this project, I mean."

"T—that's because—"

"You want to report this project back to Jude exclusively?" Loke offered. "I thought about that at first, especially with the Phantom Country near our border. But then you said not all nobles knew about the treaty offer which got me thinking. How is that even possible? There's just no way Jude's allies wouldn't know about the offer, or in this case, the _espionage_. I didn't understand it at first, but everything became clearer when you suggested in reusing the abandoned mine. If you think about it, it's strange. Using the mine to cross our border means nothing significant to the Celestial Country. This is one of the countries that Jude doesn't give a damn care about."

"H—how can you say that?" Lucy said. "This country—"

"Jude only cares about countries which can supply him with gold and jewelries." Loke cut. "The Sand Country and its neighbors? Not likely. All we can supply is daily products."

"B—but—"

"But the whole thing makes sense if it's because you're betraying Jude." Loke smirked. "You wanted to supervise the project so the Phantom Country didn't know that the Dragon Country is building a railway in our territory. You can just report back to Jude about the Dragon Country's failed alliance with the Sand Country and Jude wouldn't even think of making this country his ally. You also lied about how only the royals knew of the political marriage so you will be allowed to supervise, because as you said, you 'represent' the Celestial Country in the eyes of the Phantom Country. On the other hand, you being here would assure the Phantom Country that you are doing your task as a spy and thus, you can minimalize their own surveillance on the project. Because you're an illegitimate child, Jude and his loyal allies wouldn't have any thoughts of you betraying them. In their eyes, you would never have such courage."

Lucy's eyes widened once more. Shiver ran down along her spine as her heart beat hard out of fear.

Loke… How did he know?

"I hit the bullseye." Loke smiled. "That's why you suggested in using the mine. It's for hiding the railway from the Phantom Country, isn't it? Moreover, it's also for the safety of the escapee in case the Phantom Country is aware of the truth, isn't it?"

Lucy's throat dried up. How could Loke see through her like this?

Seeing Lucy's pale face, Loke broke into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe this! You are so damn smart!" he said between his laughs. "Who would ever thought that Jude is being betrayed by his own illegitimate child? HAHAHA!"

Lucy's fear started to fade as she stared at the laughing Loke. What's so funny?

"Ne, tell me, princess." Loke looked into Lucy's eyes once more. "Do you think about the consequences? I can tell the Phantom Country that you're betraying Jude, you know. And if that happened, then _boom_! Huge war."

Lucy fisted her hands and yanked them away from Loke's grip. She stared at him. "Don't you dare." she hissed.

"Oh? Are you fighting back?" Loke asked.

"Don't you dare hurt the Dragon Country." Lucy said.

Loke laughed again. "What can you possibly do, huh? You're just an illegitimate child! And a spy! If the Dragon Country knows about this, you'll be kicked out! And Jude will hunt you down for the rest of your life because you betrayed him! Don't get cocky, princess!"

Lucy gritted her teeth. Fear had faded from her heart, replaced with _anger_. She had made a vow to protect the Dragon Country—to protect _Natsu_ —and she wouldn't let anyone ruin it. Moreover, someone like Loke.

"Don't act so mighty, Loke." Lucy spat which brought Loke's attention to her as his laughter stopped. What's with her fierce stare? "Do _you_ think about the consequences if you do that?"

"Huh?" Loke raised an eyebrow. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You want to tell the Phantom Country about what I'm planning? Go ahead, I dare you." Lucy said. "Do you actually think the Phantom Country can win against the Dragon Country?"

Loke's laugh disappeared as he looked at Lucy in silence. "Mind your tongue, _woman_." he hissed.

"No, _you_ mind your tongue." Lucy spat back. "If you tell the Phantom Country about my plan and they attacked the Sand Country, the Dragon Country will obliterate them. Then, where will you be? You can't stay here in the Sand Country because _you_ will be the reason of the war. You can't go to the Phantom Country either because _you_ will be the reason they lost. And judging how you—as one of the Lates—are here, you can't go back to the Celestial Country either because you've been _kicked out_ , right?"

Loke widened his eyes.

Had Lucy always been this brave to speak her mind?

"So, think about it, Loke." Lucy said. "If you want to keep your position safe, you will keep this a secret. Or better, you'll forget about it."

Loke stared at Lucy. There was no fear left in her eyes now. She was determined and angry, and Loke knew what she said was right.

Loke let out a laugh. To think he managed to see her through but then she repaid him back the same way!

"Oh my." Loke's laughter died down. "Maybe Jude should have sent Jenny instead. You're too smart for him. Alright, then. Since you've seen through me, I want to propose something."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and Loke smirked. He leaned closer and put his hands on the windows' sill once more. Shiver ran down along Lucy's spine once more, but she still stared at Loke in anger.

"You're right, I was kicked out from the family." Loke said. "I've never really got along with them anyway. But yeah, I cannot afford to lose what I have now because this the only thing I have."

"So?"

"So, why don't you and I work together?"

"No, thank you." Lucy said.

Loke chuckled. "Oh, come on. You and I are casted away from the Celestial Country, and I want my revenge back at them. I'm sure you want the same thing! Isn't it better for us to work together then?"

"Revenge?" Lucy scoffed. "I don't care about such thing. All I want is to protect the Dragon Country. You can have your revenge in _your_ own way."

Loke stared back at Lucy for a few more seconds then chuckled. "This is interesting. Let's see how you _protect_ the Dragon Country, princess."

Lucy stared back at him but she didn't say anything. Loke then licked Lucy's cheek.

"Go away!" Lucy yelped. Fear grabbed her heart once more as her anger started to dissipate fast.

"Oh, don't say that." Loke licked his lips. "You'll be _so_ delicious. Both your body and soul. Very tempting."

"No!" Lucy pushed him away but Loke stood his ground. What Hibiki did to her rushed into her brain and Lucy shivered in fear once more. Lucy shut her eyes tight as Loke started to nibble on her ear.

 _Natsu_!

 _BAM_!

Loke stopped nibbling Lucy's ear as the door suddenly opened. He was about to turn his head around to see who disturbed him, but he didn't need to.

"What do you think you're doing with my betrothed?"

Lucy snapped her eyes open as she recognized the voice. Natsu was there, standing at the door. He stared at Loke's back.

"Damn." Loke muttered and pulled himself away. He then turned his body around and bowed down at Natsu. "Your Highness. I apologize for being impolite."

"Get away from her." Natsu coldly said.

Loke gave Lucy a glance but she looked elsewhere. Loke smiled and walked away from her. "I'm sorry for this, Your Highness. I saw Lucy-sama's windows are open and I came here to tell her that she should close it. The desert's wind isn't good for a young lady's face."

"Get out." Natsu ordered. "I will only tolerate your action this one time. If I saw you getting close to Lucy once more, I will take it as a treachery and humiliation to the Dragon Country."

"Absolutely, Your Highness." Loke bowed down. "I will excuse myself right at this moment."

Natsu stepped aside a bit as Loke walked out of Lucy's room. Natsu then closed the door and walked towards Lucy. "Lucy, are you—"

Natsu's words were cut as Lucy ran to him and hugged him. Natsu wrapped his own hands around her as her whole body shivered.

"It's okay." Natsu whispered as he put his chin on her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have leave you alone."

Lucy shook her head softly in his arms but didn't say anything.

"It's okay." Natsu said as he tightened his hug. "I'm here with you."

Natsu's sincere words brought tears to Lucy's eyes but she held it back. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but… But just for this time… Just for this time, Lucy wanted to be selfish and basked herself in Natsu's warmth.

Natsu didn't say anything either. He just hugged her tight, telling her that he wasn't going away. He cursed inwardly for leaving her behind, giving Loke a chance to terrorize her. Natsu brought a hand from Lucy's back to her head, softly caressing her long hair. That was when Natsu's eyes caught something on her ear.

Natsu carefully parted Lucy's hair and widened his eyes upon seeing tiny red marks on her ear.

 _Spiky jerk_., Natsu cursed.

Anger filled Natsu's heart. He didn't want to see those marks. He didn't want Lucy to have those marks. He must get rid of it.

"N—Natsu." Lucy croaked in his arms as she felt something warm on her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Sssh." Natsu said. "Let me get rid of these marks."

"W—what marks?" Lucy asked, holding back her voice. Her heart was thumping so hard, Lucy was sure Natsu had realized it.

"That spiky jerk's marks." Natsu hissed. "Hold on."

It took Lucy another second to realize that Natsu was _nibbling_ her ear. The same ear which Loke nibbled earlier.

Lucy widened her eyes as her heart beat much faster and harder. The same ear, the same action. But it felt… So much different.

Natsu's mouth was so warm and gentle.

"N—Natsu!" Lucy wriggled. "T—that's enough!"

Natsu tightened his hug as he nibbled her ear. He made sure he had licked every marks Loke left and replaced it with his own. All he wanted to see was his own marks on her ear.

"N—Natsu!" Lucy yelped.

Her voice snapped Natsu back into reality. Lucy pushed Natsu away and she stared at him. Her hand covered her nibbled ear.

 _Fear_ flashed in her eyes and Natsu's heart was struck by guilt.

"Lucy, I'm sorry…" Natsu reached out his hand. "I'm so, so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"I—it's okay." Lucy managed. She huffed and told her own heart to calm down. Of course, Natsu's nibbling was different than Loke's, but she was still scared.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Natsu apologized.

"It's fine." Lucy whispered.

Natsu ruffled his hair in annoyance and cursed himself under his breath. He couldn't believe it! He let his instincts took over and scared the hell out of Lucy! He did the same thing as Loke!

Lucy smiled softly upon seeing Natsu's reaction. She walked to him and cupped his cheeks.

"It's fine, Natsu." she said. "I was just surprised. A—a little bit scared, but I'm fine. It's okay."

Natsu held her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I've told you, it's okay." Lucy shook her head softly, keeping her eyes at Natsu's. "You didn't scare me as much as Loke did."

"Don't say his name." Natsu growled. "I won't do this anymore, I promise. I won't do the same thing as he did."

Lucy smiled. How could she ever stop herself from falling deeper with Natsu? He was so sweet and kind. His actions and words were _sincere_. "I know."

Natsu sighed. "I was so pissed off. I promised myself to take care of you and now look what happened. Day one and that spiky jerk already made his move on you."

"It's okay." Lucy said. "I—I was careless as well not to lock my door."

"Promise me you'll scream my name the minute he's in your sight." Natsu said. "I'll come to you, wherever I am."

Lucy nodded.

"Now then, as my apology, let's have lunch together, shall we? I've already asked King Scorpio's permission to take you to the town." Natsu smiled.

"I'd love to!" Lucy's eyes gleamed. It would be so much fun to explore the town.

"Let's go." Natsu said and took Lucy's hand into his. He intertwined their fingers as he opened the door and walked hand-in-hand with her.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I love the feisty Lucy ! What about you ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixteenth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it ~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Natsu was telling Lucy what he talked about with the king as they walked together. Lucy knew it was wrong, but Lucy didn't want to pull her hand away from Natsu. She was being selfish, she knew that. And she was aware she shouldn't be doing this.

 _Just let me be selfish this time_., Lucy decided mentally.

"And we talked about the project as well." Natsu said. "We can go to the mine after lunch to see its condition and—"

"Natsu!"

Both Natsu and Lucy looked up and they widened their eyes upon seeing _Lisanna_ running to them. Lucy quickly pulled her hand away, but Natsu was faster. He kept their fingers intertwined.

"N—Natsu." Lucy whispered but Natsu ignored it. Lisanna was getting closer, so Lucy decided to take a step back and stood behind Natsu. She hid their holding hands behind his back.

Natsu glanced back but didn't say anything. Damn it, Lisanna, why now of all time?

"Natsu!" Lisanna gripped his shoulders. "Are you okay? How's your motion sickness?"

"I'm fine." Natsu said. "What are you doing here, Lisanna?"

"I came as fast as I can!" Lisanna said. "I am so worried about you!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm healthy."

"Why did you come here, Natsu? You know you can't handle—YOU!"

Lucy jolted as she could feel Lisanna's cold stare at her. She didn't need to look up and she didn't want to. Lucy kept her eyes on the marble floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lisanna said as she reached out her hand to grab Lucy's hair. Natsu was faster though. He quickly positioned himself between them.

"Move, Natsu!" Lisanna said. "I need to teach that slut a lesson!"

"Enough." Natsu sternly said. "She has a name, Lisanna. I won't forgive you if you call Lucy 'slut' once more."

Lisanna stared at Natsu in disbelieve. "Natsu, _I_ am your childhood friend! _I_ know you way longer than she is! Why are you taking her side?!"

"This is not about taking which side." Natsu said. "Lucy is my betrothed."

"So you'll do the exact same thing if your betrothed is that Jenny?!"

"Of course not." Natsu replied instantly.

"W—wha—" Lisanna stared at him in a baffle. She then shook her head. "No. That's it! I've tolerated this long enough!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come home with me this instant, Natsu!" Lisanna said and pulled Natsu's hand. "I won't let you suffer with that woman!"

"Stop this." Natsu said and pulled his hand away. "I have work to do here, Lisanna."

"You can ask someone else to supervise!" Lisanna said. "You have motion sickness, Natsu! And I heard that you must return to the palace every day! It's too much for you!"

"I'm fine." Natsu cut. "I brought Wendy's medicine with me."

"No!" Lisanna said. "Natsu, you cannot sleep unless it's on _my_ lap! And definitely _not_ on _her_ lap!"

A vein popped in Natsu's temples but he held his annoyance inside. No matter what, Lisanna was still his childhood friend. He couldn't lash out at her.

"Lisanna, I can't leave." Natsu said patiently. "I can't leave Lucy to supervise here all by herself."

 _Definitely not with that spiky jerk here_., Natsu added inwardly.

Lisanna glared. "WELL, SHE CAN GET LOST THEN!" she screamed. "Why did she have to supervise the project in the first place?!"

Lucy widened her eyes. Lisanna's hatred towards her were exactly the same as her own family. But Lucy could understand it perfectly. Which was why Lucy was convinced she wasn't meant for Natsu.

Lucy's fingers shivered in Natsu's hand and Natsu decided enough is enough. For the first time in his life, Natsu glared back at Lisanna and her breath hitched. "Lady Lisanna Strauss, this project is mine and Lucy has every right to supervise it as my betrothed. Now, _we_ 'll excuse ourselves as you are interrupting our lunch break. Please be careful on your way home."

Natsu walked away, his hand holding Lucy's tight. Lisanna stared at him in disbelieve and her eyes caught their intertwined fingers. Anger boiled inside of her and Lisanna fisted her hands so hard. Her nails dug into her palm but Lisanna didn't feel any pain. The pain in her heart was much more unbearable. She kept her gaze locked at their backs.

How dare she! One month into Natsu's life and she already became his priority?! It was so unfair! Lisanna would never agree to this condition!

NO ONE STEAL NATSU AWAY FROM HER!

* * *

"Natsu, I think you should talk to Lisanna." Lucy said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Natsu." Lucy squeezed his fingers and stopped walking. Natsu turned around and face her. "She came here because she was worried about you."

"So?"

"It's so mean of you to say those things to her." Lucy said.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy, do you know why I was pissed off at her? It isn't because she came here. It's because all those horrible things she said about you. I don't like that."

A lump formed in Lucy's throat but she gulped it down. "Natsu, I—"

"Our marriage might be political at first, but I am glad my bride is you." Natsu said as he brushed a hair from Lucy's cheek. "In the next three years, I want to know you better. I want to prove to you that what I'm feeling towards you is real. I know how much Lisanna is hurting, but she has to face the reality. She already has her own fiancé, I have mine. And I don't want to trade you for anyone else, not even her."

Lucy gulped down another lump as she told herself to not keep her hopes up. She just had to hold on for three years. After that, she must leave so Natsu could have someone else. Someone so much better than her.

"Lucy." Natsu took her other hand. "I know you have your insecurities about us, with those wars and all. I have too. But I know what I feel towards you isn't a lie. I will prove it to you in the next three years. Trust me, Lucy."

 _I know I love you for real too, Natsu_., Lucy closed her eyes and nodded. _I've fallen in love with you since the beginning_.

"I trust you, Natsu." Lucy opened her eyes and smiled. "I have been since the first time we met."

Natsu smiled back and did what his heart wanted to do. He pulled her head closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. And just like him, Lucy let her heart took control. She closed her eyes once more, enjoying Natsu's warmth and kindness to her.

 _Just this time_., Lucy pled. _Let me have him for just this one time_.

* * *

The food was delicious. Natsu took her to try every kind of food in town, as many as they could in their lunch break anyway. Natsu had tried some of them before, but he also tried the ones he hadn't had the chance to eat yet.

"This place might be dry and hot, but the food is great." Natsu said. "You like it?"

Lucy nodded. "It's one of the best foods I've ever tasted."

"How's the taste back in the Celestial Country?" Natsu asked as they sat down on a bench along the street.

"Plain?" Lucy said. "I mean, it's not as colorful as in here or in the Dragon Country."

"Jude doesn't like flavorful foods?" Natsu asked and stared at their intertwined fingers. Ever since stepping out of Lucy's room, their fingers had never left each other. "You know, I really like holding hands like this with you."

Lucy blushed. "M—m—me too." she stuttered softly.

"Really?" Natsu grinned. "Why?"

Lucy didn't dare to look at Natsu as her face felt hot. "I—it feels right."

"I thought so." Natsu nodded his head. "Funny how I can feel this way towards someone I've never met before. And now, I've known you for a month."

Lucy turned her head around and stared at their hands. She let out a smile. "It's been a month already."

"So, what do you think about me?" Natsu cheekily asked.

Lucy blushed and looked elsewhere instantly. "F—fine."

"Just fine?" Natsu asked again, his tone was amused. Seeing a blushing Lucy had never bored him.

Lucy cleared her throat. "W—well, you—you're definitely different from those rumors."

"Obviously." Natsu scoffed. "Tell me what you think of me after this one month."

"Y—you're fine."

Natsu tugged her fingers. "Turn your head this way, Lucy, and tell me."

Lucy's face felt even hotter but she turned her head and faced Natsu. She melted the second she met his eyes. "You're just like a prince." she softly said. "Sweet, kind, and protective."

Natsu grinned, his eyes were locked at Lucy's. He brought her hand closer to his mouth and kissed it. "I like the term of 'knight' better."

Lucy blushed again but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Not when Natsu's sharp and gentle eyes were staring back at her and how her fingers were kissed by him.

Simple gestures but it was more than enough to melt Lucy's heart.

 _This is bad_., Lucy's inner softly said. _I'm drowning even deeper by the second_.

"W—why do you like 'knight' better?" Lucy found herself asking. Wait. How come she could even think of that? Or that was her unconsciousness asking? Because she knew both her heart and her brain were malfunctioning at the moment.

"It's manlier?" Natsu grinned. "'Prince' seems too soft for me."

"A prince's image fits you." Lucy said. Again, it was most likely her unconsciousness speaking. "But yeah, a knight's image fits better."

"Do you know why it fits better on me?" Natsu asked which Lucy replied by shaking her head. Natsu grinned. "Because it's a knight's job to protect his princess. In my case, it's you."

Lucy blushed _again_ and it seemed like her unconsciousness also melted. Lucy couldn't think of anything. Her heart was beating way too fast and hard, and all she could see was Natsu's eyes. All she could hear was his voice and his breathing rhythm. All she could feel was his warmth.

"But it's a prince's job to love his princess." Natsu gave Lucy his toothy grin. "So, I like the term of knight better, but I am still a prince. I can totally become your knight-prince. Or prince-knight. Whichever."

Lucy's face turned redder and Natsu laughed. A streak of blush also adorned his cheeks, and don't forget about his own crazy heart. But he loved to tease her. Seeing Lucy's embarrassed reaction and her red face was so worth it.

"Come on, we should return now." Natsu stood up. "We can continue this later after we inspected the mine."

Lucy's rationality formed back and she also stood up. She cleared her throat as her face felt too hot. "Meanie."

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe it.

Okay, he might have thought about this before, but he couldn't believe he actually jinxed it. When he returned to the palace with Lucy, Loke called them to the throne room. Scorpio told them that they would be leaving for the mine in ten minutes. The king and Loke would accompany them, along with someone else to replace Aquarius—the queen—who wasn't feeling well.

Natsu instantly prayed that someone wasn't someone he thought. But of course, fate had its own twist.

That someone was—of course—Lisanna.

"Why are you still here, Lisanna?" Natsu asked after they left the throne room. Scorpio excused himself for a moment to visit his queen first, so they were waiting for him at the gate.

"As a member of one of the noble families, I am obliged to take care of you, Natsu." Lisanna said. "I must make sure that you will be safe and sound while supervising here."

"Why won't I be safe and sound?" Natsu asked. Seriously, what the hell is Lisanna's problem? Why would she keep butting in like this?

"I am obliged to watch over you, Natsu." Lisanna sternly said. "I've received permission as well."

"I don't remember ever—"

"Natsu." Lucy tugged his fingers which were still intertwining with hers. "It's okay. Lisanna is right."

"Lady Strauss, you mean." Lisanna hissed.

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologized.

"It's a good timing actually." Lisanna said. "It's about time I teach you some manners of being a princess in the Dragon Country. You might be a princess in the Celestial Country, but our custom here is totally different. I cannot let you embarrass Natsu."

"Lisanna!"

"Sssh, Natsu." Lisanna smiled as she placed a finger on Natsu's lips. "It's okay. Leave it to me. I'll prove to you that she isn't the right one for you."

A pain stung Lucy's heart but she didn't say anything. She knew Lisanna was right. She wasn't the right one for Natsu. But hearing it from someone else, someone _close_ to Natsu like Lisanna, it felt twice as painful.

"Stop this." Natsu said. "You don't know anything about Lucy."

"Natsu, i—it's okay." Lucy dared herself to say, although she couldn't look at Lisanna in the eyes. "Li—I mean, Lady Strauss is right. I do have to learn how to be a proper princess of the Dragon Country."

"Which part of you isn't proper?" Natsu asked. "You don't have to listen to her, Lucy."

"Natsu, she's your childhood friend." Lucy squeezed his fingers. "Moreover, she's a member of one of the noble families. The Dragon Country is her country."

"But, Lucy—"

"It's okay." Lucy smiled. "I am thankful of Lady Strauss's concern of me and her offer to teach me."

Lisanna choked and Natsu let out a small smile. He then sighed. "Alright. But don't hesitate to tell me if you're in trouble. _Any_ kind of troubles."

"I will." Lucy said.

 _We'll see, you bitch_., Lisanna cursed inside. _I'll make you lift your feet out of Natsu's life forever_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Honestly, I don't know why I portray Lisanna as someone nasty as this ._. I know Lisanna is a sweet girl and she is supportive of Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Please don't blame my imagination ._.**

 **Anyway, what do you think ? Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the seventeenth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as always ~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

When they arrived at the mine, Lucy knew her plan would work. Scorpio opened a map and showed that the mine was connected to the Quatro Cerberus Country, one of his country's neighbors. The Quatro Cerberus Country was a neutral country—just like the Blue Pegasus Country—which meant it wouldn't choose sides between the Dragon Country or the Celestial Country. Using the underground path in the mine, it would only take about one day to reach the Quatro Cerberus country by train.

"And don't worry about the Phantom Country, Prince Natsu." Scorpio said. "We are just a small country compared to that country, so they won't give a care towards what we do."

"Better be safe than sorry, King Scorpio." Natsu smiled. "Don't let anyone know that the Dragon Country takes part in this project. We don't know how the Phantom Country will react if they knew."

"Yes, of course." Scorpio said. "Politics is a risky thing."

"I don't get it." Lisanna said. "The Celestial Country is the one who offered us a peace treaty, so why are we hiding this project from the Phantom Country?"

"It's a political thing, Lisanna." Natsu said.

"Explain it to me then." Lisanna said.

"It's confidential." Natsu said.

"How so? I am a member of the Strauss family, one of the Dragon Country's noble families!"

"Lisanna, I'll explain it later, okay?" Natsu said, trying so hard to not lashing out at Lisanna. Well, she wasn't supposed to be here, anyway!

"Alright." Lisanna nodded. Yes! She would have Natsu all by herself after this!

"Pardon me for asking, King Scorpio, but why is this mine abandoned?" Lucy asked.

"Because it doesn't produce gold anymore." Lisanna said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, actually, we don't mine gold here, Lady Strauss." Scorpio said. "Our new mine is not far from here. Would you like to see our mine, Princess Lucy?"

Lisanna's eyes twitched. What the hell? She was called 'Lady' but that woman was called ' _Princess_ '?

"Am I allowed to?" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely." Scorpio said. "Please follow me."

"We won't be using the carriage?" Lisanna asked as she pointed at the carriage which they used to reach the abandoned mine from the palace.

"It is not far from here, Lady Strauss." Scorpio smiled. "But of course, if you want to use the carriage, then—"

"We'll use the same path as you do, King Scorpio." Natsu said. "I am deeply sorry."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine." Scorpio chuckled. "I just love to visit my towns while going to the mine."

Lisanna huffed but she didn't say anything. She wouldn't let Natsu disappear from her sight! Who knows what that witch would do to Natsu?

They followed Scorpio as the king greeted the townspeople. The Sand Country was a small country with only one capital town and five other towns. But they could supply their selves just fine. Lucy's eyes squinted when she saw something glinted under the hot sunlight.

"Prince Natsu, Princess Lucy, Lady Strauss, this is what we've been mining." Scorpio stopped in front of a flower shop. He took a pot from the shelves and showed it to them.

Lucy's eyes widened.

" _Glass flowers_." Lucy mumbled.

"Correct." Scorpio smiled. "We're mining the _glass_ and we turned it into any kinds of decorations. But since this isn't as precious as gold is, we also raising special desert livestock. Not as fancy as cows or goats, but camels only. Great milk and meat though."

"This is beautiful." Lucy stared at the transparent flower.

"It's just glass." Lisanna muttered and rolled her eyes.

"But there is no place which can produce such clear glass." Natsu said. "I reckon there's something special from your glass?"

Scorpio nodded. "It's the… What is it again? I always forgot."

"The sand particles." Lucy smiled. "You can only find these particles in the Sand Country, more accurately in the special mines they have. These particles are rough at the edges but very light and soft. It's also very flexible and sturdy."

Scorpio beamed. "Correct, Princess."

"I think this will be very profitable, Your Highness." Natsu said. "Although it doesn't have the same worth as gold, it is still precious."

"Do you think so, Prince Natsu?" corpio asked. "I actually don't know how to process the glass into other things except decorations."

"What do you think, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked her eyes. "M—me?"

Natsu smiled. "Yes, you. What do you think? What kind of things can this glass turned into?"

"Jewelries." Lucy said as she stared back at the flowers and looked at King Scorpio. "Light and yet glinting pieces of jewelries. You can also add some colors while processing it, Your Highness. These glass flowers would be twice as beautiful when they are colorful."

"Write that down, Loke." Scorpio said. "I should discuss this with my queen, I'm sure she will agree."

"Great idea as usual, Your Highness." Loke said.

"We will form a team to process the glass into jewelries right away." Scorpio said. "But, is it too much of a favor if I ask your opinion on the products, Princess Lucy?"

"Me?" Lucy blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Yes." Scorpio smiled. "It would be a great honor if you are willing to give us your opinion."

"It's my honor as well, Your Highness!" Lucy bowed down. She then looked at Natsu. "Am I… allowed?"

Natsu smiled. "Obviously."

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy smiled and agreed to help Scorpio in assessing the finished products.

Lisanna choked. That woman called Natsu by his name? The hell? She had just been here for a month and now she was acting like she was close to Natsu already? She couldn't let this go on like this! Who the hell she thinks she is?!

"Well then, we can start the project by tomorrow, Prince Natsu." Scorpio said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely, King Scorpio." Natsu said. "We will return here tomorrow and start doing the project right away."

"As the starter, we can use our miners first." Scorpio said. "But how will you send your people here, Prince?"

"We will send them in little groups." Natsu said. "That way, we won't draw the Phantom Country's attention."

"Understood." Scorpio said. "Now then, I should tell my guards to permit your men to..." His voice trailed off as Natsu made his way to his side and they talked about it in a low voicce.

"You." Lisanna hissed as she pulled Lucy's hair from the back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lucy's shuddered as pain stung her head. Natsu was talking with the king and Loke, the three of them didn't paid attention to the ladies. Which was why Lisanna took the opportunity to knock some senses into Lucy. She pulled her hair in discreet, but with more than enough force to send pain all over Lucy's body.

"Don't _you_ dare calling Natsu by his name." Lisanna spat and pulled Lucy's hair tighter. "You're unwanted, remember? Don't get so touchy with _my_ betrothed. If you weren't here, I would have been married to Natsu already, you bitch!"

"I—I'm sorry." Lucy winced in pain.

"And don't get too cocky. You might be a _princess_ , but that's because you are betrothed to Natsu. He's not yours and he will never be. You're not a princess either, you're just a fraud!" Lisanna hissed with venom all over her voice.

"I—I'm sorry, Lady Strauss." Lucy whispered.

"It's _High Court Lady Lisanna Strauss_ for you." Lisanna said. "I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on. Don't you dare get close to Natsu more than five meters."

Lisanna let her grip go roughly, even brought few of Lucy's strands in her hair. She swayed her hand in disgust and made her way to the gentlemen. Lucy breathed a sigh as she scolded herself mentally.

 _What am I expecting? Natsu would never been mine. I should stop letting myself being drowned in his kindness_.

* * *

Natsu stared at Lucy in silence as the latter talked with Scorpio in the carriage on their way back to the Sand Country's palace. Lucy was acting weird. She distanced herself from Natsu, just like back then. Was she doing this because Lisanna was here? But Natsu had made it clear that he _wanted_ them to get closer, doesn't matter whether Lisanna was there or not.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lisanna asked. "Do you want to lay down on my lap?"

"No." Natsu replied instantly. His eyes were still glued at Lucy's own chocolate eyes.

"Are you sick, Prince Natsu?" Scorpio asked in worry.

"He has a motion sickness, Your Highness." Lisanna took the liberty to answer.

"I'm fine, don't worry, King Scorpio." Natsu quickly added. "I've drank my medicine anyway."

"I see. I hope your journey to my country isn't burdening for your health." Scorpio said in concern.

"Of course not, King Scorpio." Natsu assured. "As long as I have my medicine, I will be fine."

"And I am here to take care of him as well, Your Highness." Lisanna smiled. "Please do not worry."

"I see." Scorpio said and glanced at Lucy, then looked back at Natsu and Lisanna. He wasn't a member of the noble families of the Dragon Country, but he could see there was a high tension between Lisanna and Lucy. But why? Lucy was a smart and a beautiful princess. She looked so gentle and optimistic as well.

But all that made sense if love was at play. Scorpio knew how dangerous jealousy was. There was a certain someone—his wife *cough cough*—who turned into a monster whenever she was jealous. But of course Scorpio loved his wife nevertheless.

"So, Natsu, where should we talk? There's a coffee shop at the town. Do you want to go there?" Lisanna asked.

"What should we talk about?" Natsu asked back, eyes were still plastered on Lucy. But she didn't look back at him and opted to talk with Scorpio again.

Natsu wondered loudly inside. What did he do wrong this time?

"You're going to explain this political issue to me, remember?" Lisanna said.

Natsu's head pounded. Right. _Of course_ Lisanna remembered about that! And _of course_ , she had to know about the issue. Why couldn't she realize that she _wasn't_ supposed to know? She wasn't even the head of her family!

"Let's do it some other time, okay?" Natsu dodged. "I have to talk with the royals and the other noble families first."

"Why can't I know before they do?" Lisanna asked as she laced herself around Natsu's arm.

"Lisanna, quit it." Natsu glanced back at her and hissed. "This is not appropriate."

"Finee." Lisanna let herself go. "But you still owe me an explanation of the issue."

Natsu groaned loudly inside. _Just why_?!

* * *

"I hope you have a pleasant day today, Princess." Scorpio said as he helped Lucy stepped down from the carriage. "Are you sure you won't spend the night here?"

"It'll be such an honor, Your Highness, but King Igneel has specifically ordered us to return everyday to the Dragon Country." Lucy smiled. "I hope it's okay with you."

"Oh yes, of course." Scorpio smiled back. "But please don't hesitate to let me know if you are too tired for the trip back. Moreover, my country has its own nasty sandstorms."

"There will be a sandstorm in two hours from now." Loke informed. "If you return now, you won't be caught in it."

"Well, then it's best for you to return home immediately. Your carriages are here." Scorpio said.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Your Highness." Lucy bowed down.

"It's an honor as well." Scorpio smiled. "I will see you tomorrow then, Prince Natsu, Princess Lucy, and… Lady Strauss."

"Yes, thank you very much, King Scorpio." Natsu bowed down.

Scorpio and Loke then stepped inside the palace, leaving the three of them.

"Let's go then." Lisanna said as she stepped inside Natsu's carriage.

"Wait." Natsu grabbed her hand, stopping her from sitting down. "Why are you here? Use your own carriage."

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Natsu, you have a motion sickness. You need me to get a good, nice rest."

"No, I don't."

"Natsu!"

"I—it's okay." Lucy spoke up. "I'll be using… High Court Lady Lisanna Strauss's carriage instead."

" _High Court Lady Lisanna Strauss_?" Natsu choked.

"Well, that's my official title." Lisanna smiled. "Come on, Natsu, get inside! We have to get going now or we'll be caught in a sandstorm! Or do you want to spend the night here with me?"

"Lucy, wait—"

Lisanna pulled Natsu inside the carriage and closed the door immediately. Lucy smiled weakly then stepped inside Lisanna's carriage as well, helped by her coachman. The two carriages then moved, leaving the Sand Country's palace behind.

"Lisanna, what do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked. "You're supposed to use your own carriage."

"Sshh." Lisanna placed Natsu's head on her lap. "Just sleep, Natsu. We have a hard, long trip back."

"I'm fine!" Natsu sat up and immediately regretted his action a bit as he held his urge to throw up. He had drink Wendy's medicine already, so why did he feel so sick?

Right. Of course. Lisanna's absurd behavior was making his stomach churned.

Lisanna let out an amused sigh. "Come on, Natsu, lay down."

"I'm fine." Natsu said.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!" Lisanna said. "You have always been sleeping on my lap anyway."

"I'm fine." Natsu repeated. "Wendy gave me a stronger medicine."

Lisanna chuckled. Is Natsu being embarrassed now? He's so cute!

 _I won't let you see this side of Natsu, you witch_., Lisanna smugly smiled inwardly.

* * *

 **Another chapter has been successfully written !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames behind :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eighteenth chapter :D**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as usual ~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Lucy's carriage arrived at the Dragon Country's palace first. She stepped down from the carriage and was welcomed with Grandine's smile. The other members of the royal family were also there.

"Lucy!" Grandine walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay! How was your first day?"

"It was great, Mother." Lucy smiled back.

"Ara? Where's Natsu?" Grandine asked. "Why isn't he with you?"

Lucy's eyes dimmed but she kept her smile. "He's coming back, don't worry, Mother. He's with... High Court Lady Lisanna Strauss."

Zeref raised his eyebrow. "Why are you calling her that way?"

"Isn't that her official title?" Lucy asked back in confusion.

Zeref laughed. "Your title is way higher than hers, Lucy. You're _Her Highness Princess Lucy Heartfilia_."

"Or Lucy _Dragneel_ soon." Mavis added and winked.

"That doesn't matter!" Grandine slightly frowned. "Why is Natsu with her instead of with you?"

"Don't tell me… She _came_ to the Sand Country?" Mavis asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "She is just worried about Natsu, Mother. Besides, she has been given a permission as well from Father."

Grandine glared at her husband. "Igneel! Why did you do that?"

Igneel raised his hands. "I'm sorry, my dear. My head couldn't take her whines any longer."

"You could have sent someone else!" Grandine said.

"That will just increase her whining frequency, sweetheart." Igneel sighed but then winced when Grandine's glare turned a degree colder. "I know, I know. But what choice do I have?"

"Mother," Lucy touched Grandine's hand softly and smiled. "it's okay. It's also important to have someone to look after Natsu."

"You can do that just—"

"Now, now, Mother, let's stop this topic here, shall we?" Zeref cut as he put his hands on his mother's shoulders. "Lucy must be tired from her trip."

Zeref decided to butt in as he saw the dimmed light from Lucy's eyes, especially after his mother asked her about Natsu's whereabouts. Well, well, it seemed like this political marriage brought something good after all. Not only for his brother, but also for Lucy.

Minus the part where Lisanna always butted in whenever and however she could.

"Come on Lucy, let's have a nice soak and get some sleep." Mavis said as she gently took Lucy's hand.

"Yes, you're right." Grandine sighed. "I'm sorry, dear. Go ahead and have your rest."

"Thank you, Mother." Lucy smiled back and followed Mavis inside.

Grandine turned her head again as the other carriage stepped into her view. The carriage stopped and then the door was opened. Natsu stepped down and reluctantly helped Lisanna to get down as well.

"Hello, Mother." Natsu smiled as he kissed Grandine's cheek. "Has Lucy arrived?"

"She has, Natsu-nii." Wendy softly answered. "Mavis-nee is taking her to take a bath and then get some rest. How is your motion sickness, Natsu-nii?"

"I'm fine." Natsu ruffled Wendy's hair affectionately. "Your medicine works wonders."

Lisanna bowed down in greeting. "Do not worry, Wendy. I'm there to take care of your brother as well."

Wendy smiled politely. "Yes, thank you, Lisanna-nee-san."

"Take your bath and let's have a dinner." Grandine simply said and turned her body around. She then walked inside the castle, followed by Wendy and Igneel.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Is Mother in a badmood?" he asked Zeref.

"Yep." Zeref answered. "Not at you, of course. Well, maybe a bit."

Natsu instantly knew the reason. He sighed and mumbled. Soft enough to not let Lisanna hear, but loud enough to tell Zeref. "I can't shake her away."

Zeref patted his shoulders. "I know. Lisanna, you may return to your house now. It's getting quite late and Mirajane has been worried sick about you."

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Mira-nee has always been such a worrywart." she mumbled. "Alright then, I'll go home. Good bye, Natsu! Don't forget to explain it to me!"

"Explain what?" Zeref asked after Lisanna was quite far from them.

Natsu groaned softly. "About this whole political issue on why are we hiding this project from the Phantom Country."

"She's so ready to be your partner." Zeref commented.

Natsu sighed once more. "How's Lucy? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Zeref said. _I'm not sure her heart is fine, though_., he added inwardly. "But she looked dead tired."

Worry flashed in Natsu's eyes. "Going and returning everyday must be draining her."

"Hey, she's strong enough to handle something like this." Zeref assured. "She just needs some time to get accustomed."

 _Well, unless we're talking about being accustomed to Lisanna. Even I don't think_ _ **I**_ _will be strong enough to do that_., Zeref muttered inside.

"I'll go and see her a bit." Natsu said and ran inside the palace.

Zeref smiled. Yep. His little brother had completely fallen in love with Lucy. No doubts about that.

* * *

"Oh, Natsu."

"Mavis-nee." Natsu smiled. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Mavis smiled back. "You must be tired."

"I'm fine. How is she?"

"She must be so tired." Mavis eyed the closed door. "She fell asleep the minute her head touches the pillow after her bath. I don't have the heart to wake her up to have a dinner."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure." Mavis smiled. "Just make sure don't wake her up, okay?"

Mavis walked away as Natsu opened Lucy's door slowly. Her room was dimly lit and she was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Natsu made his way to her carefully and sat down on the chair beside her bed. Natsu smiled as he stared at her steady breathing. Her beautiful eyes were closed tight, showing him how deep her slumber was. Her blond hair glinted under the light.

Natsu placed his hand on hers which was sitting atop of the blanket. He softly rubbed her knuckles and closed his eyes. The feeling of her hand in his wouldn't go away. It felt so right.

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at her sleeping face again. Still rubbing her knuckles softly, he used his other hand to gently brush her hair. He cupped her cheek and she leaned unconsciously to his warmth. Natsu smiled as he gave her cheek a few more gentle strokes.

Natsu then carefully stood up from his chair. "Sleep tight. Hope you have a pleasant dream." Natsu softly said as he dipped down and kissed her forehead for a few seconds.

Natsu pulled his lips away and stared at her for a few more seconds. He then slowly walked out from her room.

* * *

Lucy woke up groggily as the sun started to rise. She slowly sat up on her bed, her head pounded. What happened between her and Lisanna yesterday ate her and she was so exhausted she practically passed out the minute she laid down. She was sleeping peacefully halfway through when she suddenly had a terrible dream.

Or more precisely, a memory.

Most of her memories back in the Celestial Country were unpleasant, but there were even worse memories amongst them. Lucy had tried so hard to forget them but of course they wouldn't leave her alone. When one of those worse memories struck her, her head pounded as if it was being hammered.

How Lisanna treated her was sorted out as a bad memory, but how Lisanna acted around Natsu was sorted out as a bit worse memory. Not when she knew how much Lisanna deserved to do that while she wasn't. And having a heartbreak wasn't a simple bad memory either.

Lucy sighed and stepped out from her bed. She had a job to do, she shouldn't let these memories gnawed at her right now. She had made a resolve to protect the Dragon Country as best as she could, and she wouldn't let anything ruin it. She pushed those memories away—as usual—and took a bath. Being treated like a maid before made her couldn't have this kind of luxury. She sometimes spent a longer time in bath to calm herself down and to enjoy the warm water.

After she was ready, Lucy then stepped out of the room and made her way to the dining room. It was about time for breakfast to be served and Grandine had made it clear to her that she should join the royal family every morning.

Such warmth which also sent a wave of guilt inside her heart every time.

The guards bowed down at her and she smiled as they opened the doors for her. Lucy stepped inside and was met with bustling maids who were busy putting down the meals. She walked up to them.

"Good morning, Princess!" They bowed down.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled. She took a turkey out of the tray and set in on the table.

The first time she helped the maids setting up the table, she felt guilty because the maids took her actions as a reminder that they weren't doing their jobs perfectly. It took every convincing tone she had to convince them the otherwise. She had this habit for almost 18 years already, her body just moved without her brain telling her to. After a few times of helping them, the maids finally gratefully accepted her help.

The doors opened once more and the royals stepped inside.

"Lucy-nee!" Rogue ran up to Lucy and she lifted him up.

"Good morning, dear!" Grandine smiled. "I hope you have a good sleep!"

"I do, Mother." Lucy smiled. "Good morning to you too, Mother."

"No good morning for me?" Rogue tugged Lucy's hair lightly.

Lucy smiled and Rogue beamed. Her smile was his favorite thing in the whole world! "Good morning, Rogue."

"It took me two days to make Rogue opens up to me." Mavis laughed. "But you did it the moment he saw you, Lucy!"

Zeref kissed his wife's forehead chastely. "I know, right. He even sulked for a whole week because I'm marrying you."

"Let's sit down and continue the chit-chat." Igneel sat down on his chair. "Lucy and Natsu must leave as soon as possible."

"Come to think of it, Natsu, do you have any idea how to bring our people to the mine?" Zeref asked as he sat down beside Mavis.

Natsu sat down beside Lucy but the latter were focusing herself at Rogue. He glanced at her and let out a little sigh. He needed to talk to her about all this. "For now, King Scorpio has agreed to use his miners first. We can… ugh… smuggle our men by disguising them as travelers."

"Or as merchants!" Wendy offered.

"Very good idea, indeed." Igneel agreed. "Rogue, stop bothering your sister and eat. Lucy my dear, have your breakfast."

"But Father, I didn't get to play with Lucy-nee at all yesterday!" Rogue pouted.

"Come on Rogue, let's eat." Wendy laughed. "Look at those broccolis. You love broccoli, don't you?"

Rogue hugged Lucy instead. "I don't want her to go!"

Lucy's heart melted. The sight she was seeing right now reminded her so much when she had to say goodbye to Sting.

Ah, how much she missed her little brother.

Lucy patted his head. "Rogue, if you be a good little prince, you can see Sting very soon."

Rogue lifted up his head and his eyes glinted. "Sting? Is he coming?"

"Who's Sting?" Zeref asked.

Lucy gulped down. "H—he's my little brother. He is the same age as Rogue."

"I want to see him!" Rogue added.

Lucy nervously looked at Igneel and Grandine. "F—Father, Mother, i—is it okay for me t—to bring Sting here? Just for a day."

Both Igneel and Grandine blinked their eyes and then broke into soft laughter.

"Absolutely, dear daughter!" Igneel said. "He's your little brother, so why can't he visit you?"

"And Rogue will have a playmate!" Grandine added.

"When will he be coming?" Mavis asked.

"I—in two weeks." Lucy said and smiled. "On his birthday."

Rogue gasped. "It's his birthday soon? I have to find a gift!"

"We should throw a party!" Wendy clasped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, no, no, there's no need too—"

"Lucy-nee," Wendy put her hands gently on Lucy's own. "we are a family, doesn't matter if we are postponing the real marriage. It's a natural thing for a family to celebrate its members' birthday, isn't it?"

Lucy's gaze softened and she patted Wendy's head. "Thank you, Wendy."

"I will bake a cake for him!" Wendy said. "What flavors does Sting like? Oh, and…"

Wendy's voice trailed off as Natsu's attention did too. He just stared at Lucy who was talking with his sister. Rogue even butted in here and there. Even his parents also offered their ideas for Sting's birthday.

Lucy was just a hand away from him, but she seemed so far away. Natsu sighed softly. What should he do to stop Lucy from slipping away from his hands every time? He had her for a minute and then he found himself losing her the minute after.

"Zeref," Mavis put her hand on her husband's. She stared at Natsu in worry. "do you think the two of them are okay? What can we do to help?"

Zeref followed Mavis's stare and sighed. He squeezed Mavis's hand in reassurance. "They have to solve this by their own, Mavis. All we can do is to support every decision they take and have faith on them."

Mavis sighed. "I hate to see them like this. I've never seen Natsu's eyes so lively like that. Lucy's presence in his life influences him so much."

"That's what I called as _soulmates_." Zeref smiled and Mavis blushed. "Let's just hope that they can get through every obstacle together."

Mavis nodded. "I sure hope so."

* * *

The breakfast ended and they stepped out of the dining room together. Their time to leave was getting near and Natsu wanted to set things right with Lucy as soon as he could.

"Lucy." Natsu called as he softly grabbed her hand and pulled her aside.

Lucy blinked but her voice failed her. It took her everything to keep reminding herself that she must avoid Natsu at all costs. Doesn't matter how deep she would always drown whenever she saw his eyes. Nor how her knees buckled whenever Natsu touched her, even if it was just light touches. Nor how she melted whenever Natsu's deep voice said her name.

"Lucy, we need to talk. It's about—"

"Natsu, good morning!"

Natsu groaned and Lucy took the opportunity to pull her hand away from Natsu. He was about to grab her hand once more but Lucy stepped aside as Lisanna ran up to them.

Natsu couldn't believe this. JUST WHY?!

"Good morning, High Lady Court Lisanna Strauss." Lucy politely greed and bowed.

Lisanna ignored and swayed her hand, definitely shooing Lucy away. Lucy bowed once more and walked away.

"Lucy!"

"Good morning, Natsu." Lisanna laced herself around Natsu's arm. "How's your breakfast?"

"Let me go." Natsu glared.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow and poked his cheek. "Don't frown, Natsu. Today is the big day! You need to be happy to make sure the project is going smoothly."

Natsu's patience thinned out and he pulled his arm away from Lisanna. Without another word, Natsu walked away.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Lisanna walked up to him. "Are you angry with me? What did I do wrong?"

Natsu opted to ignore his childhood friend and calming down his mind. He couldn't bring himself to hate Lisanna but he was so pissed off. Not to mention Lucy was avoiding him _again_ and he couldn't have the opportunity to set things right with her. He wanted to roar out his anger, but to whom? Definitely not to Lisanna.

Because Natsu knew Lisanna didn't do anything wrong. Her feelings for him pushed her to act like this and it wasn't something that could be blamed.

"Natsu!" Lisanna whined. "Why are you ignoring me? You've never treated me like this!"

"Enough, Lisanna." Natsu sighed. "I'm not in the mood to have a quarrel with you."

"But why are you ignoring me?" Lisanna asked.

"Just… stop." Natsu closed his eyes and stopped walking. "Let me concentrate on this project."

He then walked away once more, fastening his speed. Lisanna looked at him in confusion.

"What did I do?" she mumbled. "Natsu, wait! I'm coming!"

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the nineteenth chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

They weren't using different carriages but Lucy distanced herself from Natsu. It wasn't a hard thing to do, especially with Lisanna plastering herself all over him. All she had to do was sit silently in front of them.

Natsu sighed as his head pounded. He should have asked Wendy to give him more of her herbal tea. Wendy had created lots of herbal tea to help their family overcoming their motion sickness.

The carriage shook and Natsu's stomach churned.

"Natsu!" Lisanna fussed. "Come on, just lay down, okay? You'll throw up!"

Natsu ignored her and closed his eyes instead as he laid his head on the carriage. He opened his eyes however when he felt someone was in front of him and something touched his forehead.

Lucy's worried chocolate eyes made his heart went wild.

She carefully wiped his beads of sweats with her handkerchief. Just a sight of her was enough to calm his stomach down. Not to mention her sweet smell was lulling him.

But of course, Lisanna just had to ruin that.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lisanna hissed. "I can take care of Natsu!"

Lucy's senses snapped back. "I—I'm sorry." she bowed down in apology and sat back down.

Lucy mentally scolded herself. What had gotten into her? She let her control slipped when she saw just how pale Natsu was. She shouldn't do that.

Lisanna fished out her own handkerchief and started to wipe Natsu's sweats. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes again. Lucy's smell that was lingering in his nose put him into a slumber.

* * *

"Welcome, Your Highnesses." Loke greeted as he bowed down. "I deeply apologize for my king's absence, but the queen is not feeling very well. He's attending to her right at this moment."

"Is the queen okay?" Lucy asked in worry.

"Fear not, Your Highness. The royal doctor is attending to her as we speak." Loke assured.

"Well then, we better start the construction right away." Natsu said.

Loke bowed down and took them to the mine. The miners were all set when they got there. They bowed down politely and smiled.

"Well then people," Loke clapped his hands. "Let's get this job started."

Loke laid out a map on the ground and Natsu told them the path. They all nodded their heads in excitement. Making a secret path like this does sent a sense of thrill down their spines! They started working by digging deeper.

Lucy and Lisanna stayed outside as Natsu stepped into the mine to see its condition.

"Yep. All good." His voice echoed.

"I can never get used to seeing you in a wig." Lisanna chuckled as Natsu stepped out. "Is this because of that particular political issue?"

"Yeah."

"When will you explain it to me?"

"Later, Lisanna." Natsu said and made his way to the workers to discuss something with them.

Lisanna pouted but she didn't say anything. She knew just how immersed Natsu would be when he was working. The miners kept working until midday.

"Lunch break!" Loke shouted.

The workers wiped their sweats and sat down as their wives brought their lunches to them.

"Your Highnesses." The royal cook bowed down and laid out their lunches on a table. "I hope you enjoy it."

Lisanna sat down beside Natsu while Lucy sat across him. Loke opened up a huge umbrella to cover them from the bright sun. Loke also sat down beside Lucy and he got an intense stare from Natsu as the result. Not that he minded though. He wasn't stupid enough to try to do anything to Lucy while Natsu was in his vicinity. Their lunch today was a good-looking sandwiches.

Lucy took out a sandwich and bit into it. "This is delicious!"

The cook's eyes beamed. "Thank you very much, Your Highness!"

"What is this meat?" Natsu bit down. "It tastes great."

"It's camel's meat, Your Highness." The cook answered. "Does it meet your satisfactory?"

"Absolutely not!" Lisanna huffed. "It tastes weird!"

"I am sorry!" The cook down bowed in panic. "What do you want to eat, my Lady?"

"Make me a beef sandwich or something along that." Lisanna said. "I don't like camel's meat!"

Natsu scoffed. "They don't have cows in here, Lisanna."

Lisanna gawked. "What? Why?"

"Do you think cows live in the desert?" Natsu asked back.

"But this tastes weird, Natsu!" Lisanna pouted.

"I—I can make something else if—"

"It's okay." Natsu smiled at the cook. "It tastes really great."

"Will it be a hassle for you if you wrap some of these for me?" Lucy asked. She had to bring some back home! Coco would love this taste! And she would also like to share it to the other servants as well. And to the royals too.

"Certainly not!" The cook smiled. "I will pack up as many as I can, Your Highness!"

"You're not bringing these sandwiches home!" Lisanna rejected. "No one in the Dragon Country likes it!"

Lucy's gaze fell. "O—Oh, I s—see. T—then, j—just five perhaps? I—I want to share it to my friend."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said and looked at the cook. "Please give us as many as you can."

"Natsu!" Lisanna protested. "You can't possibly agree to take _these_ home!"

"It's my home." Natsu retorted as he bit another sandwich. "I know their tastes better than you do."

"Right away, Your Highness!" The cook bowed down in happiness.

Lisanna huffed and glared at Lucy. "This is all your idea! What if they get sick?!"

"Don't worry, my Lady." Loke smiled. "I can guarantee you that our meat is in its highest quality."

"If you don't like it then don't eat it." Natsu said. "Don't give a fuss about it."

"Natsu! Why are you so mean to me?" Lisanna whined.

Natsu gulped down but he didn't say anything. It would be so much easier for him to ignore Lisanna rather than replying her back. He wasn't in the mood right now, especially with Lucy avoiding him.

* * *

"Coco!"

Coco lifted her head from a pile of laundry in front of her. She broke into a huge smile immediately. "Princess!" Coco ran to Lucy and hugged her. "Welcome back!"

"I'm home." Lucy smiled back. "I brought you something."

Coco tore herself away as Lucy stepped inside. The servants were sitting together right now as they were about to enjoy their dinner.

"Right on time." Lucy said as she put a huge basket on the table. "Eat up, everyone!"

Coco opened the basket. "Where did you get these many sandwiches, Princess?"

"I brought them from the Sand Country." Lucy said. "Please have a bite everyone."

The servants glanced at each other nervously. Is it… Is it really okay for them to do that? Coco saw their reactions and smiled. She reached out her hand and took a sandwich.

"Better get used to my princess's kindness, folks." Coco winked as she took a bite. "Oh wow, this is good."

"I thought so too!" Lucy said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Coco munched some more. The other servants followed her steps, each of them took a piece.

"Oh my, this is really great indeed, Princess!" One of the maids said.

"What kind of meat is this?" Coco wondered.

Lucy held out a laugh. "It's camel's meat."

Coco choked. "C—c—c—c—ca—camel?!"

"It tastes great, isn't it?" Lucy laughed. "Who knows that camel's meat tastes like this?"

Coco stared at the sandwich and the image of a camel popped out in her head. She quickly shook her head and chomped down. Nah, who cares what it looked like as long as it tasted great!

Lucy's treat sent smiles to the servants. Even the cooks decided that they should really try to create meals using camel's meat. Lucy joined in their conversations, her presence and voice eased them.

From afar, Zeref was looking at them from behind a pillar on the second floor, smiling. His sister-in-law soon-to-be was such a lovely person. Everyone—except her own family and Lisanna—couldn't help but liking her. Although it seemed like her little brother couldn't escape from her charm either.

"I knew she would be there." Natsu stood beside his brother, his eyes were glued on Lucy. "She's too kind."

"The sandwiches do taste great." Zeref said. He remembered how Lucy gave each of the royals a piece of the sandwiches. They wondered what meat the Sand Country used and choked upon learning it was actually camel's meat. But since the taste was divine, they decided to let it pass and shook the image of a camel away. Even Rogue ate his happily and he even asked for some more.

"She looked happy." Natsu mumbled but it was still loud enough for Zeref to hear.

"You're not." Zeref glanced at his brother. "Still fighting?"

"We're not fighting." Natsu replied.

"I can totally see she's avoiding you." Zeref said.

"But we're not fighting."

"It's because of Lisanna, isn't it?"

At the name of his childhood friend, Natsu's eyes twitched. He let out a sigh. "I have to set things right with Lucy but she won't let me."

"She who? Lisanna?"

"Both of them." Natsu scowled. "I did tell Lucy that Lisanna isn't a matter but clearly she matters a lot to her."

Zeref also sighed. "But we can't exactly do anything now that Lisanna has received Father's permission."

"I've been betrayed."

Zeref laughed. "Well, you're the only one with ears thick enough to be beside her all this time."

"But she is betrothed to someone else and so do I." Natsu said. "She is mature enough to know that we are not meant to be."

"What matters is that whether she can _accept_ it or not, Natsu." Zeref said.

Natsu scoffed. "Clearly she can't."

"But you can't stay like this forever either." Zeref leaned his back to a nearby pillar. "Your mood is awfully bad and it's just not like you."

"I know, I know."

"Funny how love works." Zeref teased. "She has this much influence on you, huh?"

"Don't start." Natsu growled, a tinge of blush dusted his cheeks.

Zeref laughed. "Fine, I won't. But you have to find the chance as soon as you can, Natsu. Or just make one."

"I'm trying." Natsu gripped the stone railing.

Zeref smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "I'll do everything I can to help you. Only after you admitted to me that you love her, though."

"Get lost!" Natsu said in embarrassment which made Zeref laughed again. He then waved his hand as he walked away, leaving Natsu's face in deep red.

Natsu stared down at Lucy once more and he let out a smile. His brain replayed back how she wiped his sweats during the trip and how she eyed him in worry for the rest of the trip back. Seeing her worried look today was more than enough for him. At least for now.

* * *

Lucy excused herself while bringing the huge basket with her. The Sand Country's cooks surely gave her a generous portion.

"What do I do with the rest…" Lucy pondered. Just then, Lucy eyes caught someone. "Gray!"

Gray stopped walking and faced Lucy. "Hey." he greeted. "How's the trip?"

"I'm getting more used to it." Lucy smiled. "Ano… Here… For you."

Gray raised an eyebrow as he stared at the basket. "What's this?"

"I brought some sandwiches home from the Sand Country." Lucy said as she opened the basket. "Here. But ugh… It's sort of leftovers so if you don't want to have any, it's totally fine."

"Hey, I'm not someone who is picky." Gray laughed as he took one out and bit it. "Oh wow, this is good."

"Thank goodness you like it!" Lucy smiled and Gray's heart thumped.

What _was_ that?

Gray blinked in confusion but shook his head lightly.

"Uhm… Do you think you can give it to Juvia and the others as well?" Lucy asked.

Gray smiled. "You can do that yourself."

"Huh?"

Gray grabbed Lucy's hand. His heart thumped once more, but it wasn't the same thump he felt when he was around Juvia. The thump didn't make his heart race, it's… Making his heart _melt_?

What the heck is wrong with him?

Gray shoved the thought away as he pushed a door open. Inside, were his friends, minus Natsu and Lisanna.

"Lucy!" Erza walked up to her. "Why are you still up at this hour? You're supposed to get plenty of rest for your departure tomorrow!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged Lucy. "Oh, what is that?"

"Lucy has something to give to us." Gray said as he gave Juvia his half-eaten sandwich. His fiancée stared at it for a few seconds then bit it.

"Oh, this is good!"

"Would you like to have some?" Lucy smiled and opened up the basket.

"A night snack!" Levy took one out. "I'm so craving for a sandwich!"

They bit down on their sandwiches and were amazed at how good it tasted. And were more amazed when they knew it was camel's meat. Jellal borrowed some plates from the kitchen and placed the remaining sandwiches on top of it.

"I can be addicted to this!" Juvia munched.

"Totally agree!" Levy laughed.

They happily chatted together when the doors suddenly opened.

Natsu blinked his eyes as he entered the room. Why was Lucy here?

"Oh, hey guys!" Lisanna popped into the view, standing beside Natsu. "What's with the snack—YOU!"

Lucy winced and closed up the empty basket. "I—I will take my leave then." Lucy quickly bowed down and ran out of the doors.

She didn't even spare a glance at Natsu.

"Lucy—"

"What are you guys eating?" Lisanna hissed, her arms encircled Natsu's.

"Sandwiches." Gajeel answered. "Lucy brought it."

"Sandwiches?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "You mean… That _camel_ sandwich?"

"It tastes good, Lisanna." Juvia said. "Do you want some?"

"Hell no!" Lisanna shook her head hard. "First of all, I'm not eating any food given by a Heartfilia! And second, that meat tastes weird!"

"Eh? But this tastes—"

"Save it, Levy." Natsu sighed as he took a piece and sat down. "Lisanna's been saying it tastes weird while others said the otherwise."

"Mou, Natsu!" Lisanna pouted. "It does taste weird!"

Natsu ignored her and just kept eating. His mood had just plummeted down now that Lucy wouldn't even glance at him.

* * *

"Say, Juvia…"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"There's something I've been thinking…" Gray said and leaned closer to his fiancée's ears. Their friends were still chatting but he wouldn't take any risk of them hearing.

Juvia nodded her head as Gray whispered his idea.

"What do you think?" Gray asked.

"A wonderful idea!" Juvia smiled back. "Juvia totally agree!"

Gray let out a relieved sigh. "Alright."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twentieth chapter !**

 **Wow, time sure flies so fast ._.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as the usual :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

In his entire 22 years of living, Natsu had only wished for morning not to come twice. First, when he knew he would be betrothed to a Heartfilia princess whom he was sure would be Jenny. Second, was now. When he knew his relationship with Lucy had taken turn to a worse condition and he couldn't do anything to fix that. Well, _yet_. But still, the way she wouldn't even glance at him was enough to convince him that their relationship was in the brink of being destroyed.

Natsu completely understood why Lucy avoided him. Dealing with Lisanna wasn't an easy thing, especially if you had gotten used to being poorly treated. Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes. Lucy had suffered enough back in the Celestial Country—although he didn't know any details of it—so why should she suffer here as well?

But Natsu couldn't understand why Lucy didn't want to ugh… _try_? He told her what he wanted about them. Heck, he even said cheesy lines such as being her knight-prince. Gray really shouldn't know about that or Natsu would be his laughing stock for the rest of their lives. So why did Lucy falter down easily because of Lisanna?

"Argh, I don't know anymore!" Natsu ruffled his hair in annoyance. He had to talk to Lucy as soon as possible and set things right with her. He wouldn't let her keep slipping away from him!

Natsu got up from his bed. Right. He had to find—or make—a perfect chance to talk to her, without Lisanna around. She had a knack for destroying their moments so he should be really careful.

If he had a son someday, Natsu would definitely teach him not to promise marriage to any girl before he reached 30 years old.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran up to him and hugged his arm. "Good morning! How's your sleep?"

 _Not great thanks to you_., Natsu mumbled inwardly. "Great."

"I have a great sleep too!" Lisanna smiled widely. "I dreamed of our future together! We're getting married and I'm wearing this beautiful dress which is—"

"Natsu, you should get going." Igneel cut.

"You're right, Father." Natsu opened the carriage's door.

"Coming through!"

Gray suddenly appeared in front of them. It took Natsu a few more seconds to recognize him because… well… His hair was _orange_.

"G…ray?" Natsu mumbled.

"Dude, I'm coming with you." Gray grinned. "Got a permission already from Igneel jii-chan."

Grandine glanced at her husband.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Lisanna shrieked.

"You scared the hell out of me." Zeref muttered.

"AHEM." Gray cleared his throat. "I am aware of Lucy's new job to voicing out her opinion on the Sand Country's brand-new glass products. Her additional task would surely minimize her time to supervise at the mine. Therefore, I am here to help Natsu in organizing the mine."

Natsu's lips curved upwards slightly. Gray might be annoying as hell, but he was surely his best friend!

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lisanna glared. " _I_ am responsible of Natsu!"

"Can't a father give the best for his son?" Gray rolled his eyes.

"IGNEEL JII-CHAN!" Lisanna whined. "We don't need Gray! I am more than enough to take care of Natsu!"

Lisanna knew that if Gray came along, it would lessen her time to be alone with Natsu!

"This is still early in the morning, young lady." Grandine glared. "Pipe down or you'll wake my little boy."

"But, Grandine baa-chan…"

"Get going now." Igneel ordered, his head was spinning already from Lisanna's high-pitched voice. Honestly, how did his son put up with her all these years?

Gray and Natsu gave each other a fist bump slightly. Gray then turned his gaze at Lucy and offered his hand.

"After you, Lucy."

Lucy blinked out of confusion but took his hand and stepped inside the carriage. "If it wasn't because of your voice, I wouldn't know this is you." she chuckled as she sat down.

Gray grinned. "Gotta be careful."

Natsu helped Lisanna entered the carriage. "Gray, you knew about the political issue?" Lisanna asked.

"Duh." Gray entered the carriage as well and sat down beside Lisanna. "I was there when the meeting happened."

"What are you doing here!" Lisanna protested. "This seat is for Natsu!"

"Sssh." Gray swayed his hand. "What's so different about this seat and that one?"

"This seat—"

"Let's go." Natsu stepped inside and sat down beside Lucy. He closed the carriage's door and they departed.

"Change seats right now, Gray!" Lisanna said. "Natsu needs me! I'm the only one who can calm him down when he has his motion sickness!"

Gray ignored and yawned. "Man, I'm so tired."

"GRAY!"

"Oh, sssh." Gray said calmly. "Just enjoy the ride, Lisanna."

Lisanna protested again but her words were muffled in Lucy's ears. Her heart was beating way too fast.

Natsu was there. Beside her. A hand away.

Lucy averted her gaze away towards the window and clenched her dress in panic. _No, calm down, Lucy_., she ordered herself. _Just stay calm. It'll be okay_.

Natsu glanced at Lucy who clearly didn't want to meet his gaze. Well, there was only one way left then.

Let's just say Natsu was desperate to have Lucy's attention.

He leaned to the side of the carriage and closed his eyes. He scrunched his forehead as beads of sweats started to form on his forehead.

"Dude, you're okay?" Gray asked.

Lucy whipped her head and widened her eyes upon seeing Natsu's condition. Not more than five minutes on the road and he was sick already.

"His motion sickness!" Lisanna gulped down her protests. "Change seats with him, Gray!"

Gray didn't move a budge. Why would he? This was what he was planning for! Before they got into the carriage, Gray told Natsu to act as if he had his motion sickness. That was the only way to get Lucy's attention back to him and that was the first step. Natsu agreed and it wasn't hard for his motion sickness to appear. Especially with Lisanna's constant whining.

Gray yawned again. "Get some sleep, Natsu. I'll sleep too."

"WHAT?" Lisanna yelped. "Gray!"

Lucy looked at Natsu in silence. His face was so pale and his face was sweating. The carriage shook and Natsu held down his urge to throw up. Seeing him this way, Lucy's control slipped away once more. She thrusted her hands carefully at Natsu and pulled his head to her lap. She took out her handkerchief and she wiped his sweats.

Natsu sighed contentedly. This is it. This is what he was waiting for. Lucy gently wiped his sweats while her other hand gently massaged his scalp.

"YOU!" Lisanna growled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK—"

"Lisanna, sssh!" Gray hissed. "I'm tired and Natsu's sick. And you're just making it worse."

Lisanna glared at Gray but he ignored her as he kept closing his eyes. She then glared at Lucy but the latter fixed her gaze on Natsu. Lisanna's heart boiled with anger.

How dare she! No one messes with Lisanna Strauss! Natsu belongs to her!

* * *

Natsu knew he shouldn't let Lucy out of his sight, especially for the rest of the day. With what happened in the carriage earlier, Lisanna wouldn't let her live if they were left alone. Lucy was also supposed to be aware of it. So why did she kept her distance from him again once they stepped down from the carriage?!

"Good morning, Your Highnesses." Loke bowed down. "I see we have an additional supervisor."

"Nah, I'm only here to take care of Natsu." Gray grinned. "In a _true_ political and official way."

"Very well." Loke said. "I shall inform my king for your arrival, Lord Gray."

"Is the queen still sick?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Princess." Loke answered. "The king apologized for his absence yet again today."

"What did the doctor say?" Natsu asked.

"The doctor is still trying to figure it out." Loke answered. "But rest assured, Your Highnesses. My queen is very strong."

"I hope she gets well soon." Natsu said.

Loke bowed down politely. "Your wish is her medicine, Prince Natsu."

"Now then, we better go, Natsu." Gray said. "The miners are waiting."

* * *

It was another hot and busy day. The sounds of axes hitting the rock were heard from everywhere as the miners were broadening the mine and also digging deeper. Natsu occasionally glanced back to where Lucy was, but he always let out a relieved sigh. When he was busy supervising, Gray was there to make sure Lisanna and Lucy weren't left alone.

Truly, Gray was his best friend.

But don't tell him that. His head would be as big as a balloon and it annoyed Natsu every time he had to pop it.

"Gray, I thought you're here to take care of Natsu?" Lisanna folded her hands in front of her chest. With Gray around, how could she give a _private_ lesson to that witch?!

"I'm taking care of him." Gray shrugged. "Through my eyes. I can see he is perfectly healthy."

"Then what's the point of you being here?!" Lisanna asked.

"To take care of Natsu obviously." Gray let out another shrug. "Jeez, chill out, Lisanna. Why are you so irritated?"

Lisanna glared at him but she didn't say anything.

"Princess Lucy," Loke bowed down as he stood beside Lucy. "the product prototype is ready. We would like to have your opinion before the king approves it."

Lisanna smirked. This is her chance! "I'll go too—"

"Let's go." Gray put his hand on Lucy's shoulders. "I'll take care of you. Lisanna, you take care of Natsu."

"… _What_?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. " _What_? You don't want to take care of Natsu?"

"I—it's not that, but…"

"Then, it's settled!" Gray smiled and pushed Lucy slightly to walk. "Come on, they need your help!"

Lucy blinked in confusion but she couldn't say a word. Gray was… acting weird ever since this morning. It was as if… He was there to make sure that both Natsu and her would be okay?

But why? Gray couldn't possibly know about her past and Loke's step-brother! Did Natsu say anything to him? But Natsu didn't look like someone who loved to chatter about someone else's life.

And how Gray sat beside Lisanna this morning… It was if he was giving Natsu—or her or maybe both of them—a chance to be closer to each other? But Gray must have known about Lisanna's feelings for Natsu! So why didn't he root for her?

" _I opted obsessive_." Erza had once told her. " _And it's burdening all of us_."

Lucy glanced back at the flabbergasted Lisanna and her gaze softened. Lisanna's feelings for Natsu must have been so deep. She was obsessive because he meant the world to her.

 _So does he to you_., Lucy's heart said. _But you don't have to be obsessive like her_. _Moreover, you know Natsu lo—_

 _Stop_., Lucy's brain cut. _Don't use that word_.

 _…Okay, I'll rephrase that. You know Natsu_ _ **has feelings**_ _for you. So why are you backing out_?

 _I'm not supposed to have any feelings for him, and definitely not the other way around_., Lucy's brain said.

 _Because you don't deserve him_?

 _Yeah. Obviously_.

 _Says who_?

Lucy's brain went silent right away.

 _…You're right_., it mumbled after thirty seconds of silence. _Says who, Lucy_?

 _You know you deserve happiness after all these years and Natsu is a part of it. A huge part. You can't push him away when all he wants is to get closer to you_!

 _…Yeah, you're right_!, Lucy's brain cheered. _That's totally the most appropriate thing to do_!

Lucy shook her head hard to get rid of the talking in her head. She really must have gone crazy.

"You're okay?" Gray asked. "Does your head hurt?"

"I—I'm fine." Lucy quickly said as she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked once more. "Natsu will have my head if you're not alright."

"Which reminds me, why did Father suddenly send you to keep an eye on Natsu?" Lucy asked, diverting Gray's attention from her embarrassing attitude.

Gray grinned. "Because in a political way, I am so much more reliable."

Lucy glanced at him but she didn't say anything anymore. She didn't know what to say either.

"Say, Gray, what exactly is your position at the palace?" Lucy asked out of curiosity. "Erza is the imperial tutor, so what is yours?"

Gray smiled. "Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself properly, have I? Pleased to meet your acquaintance, princess. My name is Gray Fullbuster, I am the right-hand man of Prince Natsu."

Lucy's eyes glinted. "Right-hand as in like a personal assistant?"

"Or in my case, a babysitter." Gray scoffed. "But yeah, that's it. I know about his schedules better than he is. And since you are betrothed to him, I am responsible of you as well."

Lucy chuckled. "You mean, you have to babysit me too."

Gray smiled. "I'm sure you are way more not troublesome than Natsu."

"I'd be sure to reach your expectations, Sir." Lucy laughed.

Gray's heart tingled. That feeling was back again. What was it? Why did his heart… _melt_ s the moment he heard Lucy's laugh? It was a different feeling from what he had for Juvia, but as warm.

"We're here." Loke announced, bringing Gray's mind back.

"My, how beautiful!" Lucy picked up a glass shard and it glinted under the sunlight.

"What do you think about it, Princess?" The store owner asked. Loke had brought them to the market, where people were already waiting as Lucy inspected the prototype.

"It's really pretty!" Lucy smiled. "May I see the other colors?"

"It took us a while to color it, Princess." The store owner took out a basket full of colorful glass shards. "There aren't many plants that can be used to color the shards."

"I see you have basic colors here." Lucy said. "You can combine several different colored shards to make new ones."

"But these shards hardly have any value, Princess." The store owner sighed. "I can turn them into flowers, but that's it."

Lucy tapped her chin lightly then turned to face Gray. "Gray, can we ask for our jewelers to teach them how to make jewelries?"

"I can certainly arrange that." Gray nodded his head.

"Then that's settled!" Lucy beamed.

"Oh, Princess, thank you so much!" The townspeople applauded.

Lucy was stunned. This was the first time… People were so grateful towards her.

* * *

 **There you go !**

 **Come to think of it, do glass shards must be mined ? Oh, well, let's just say yes *cry***

 **Anyway, what do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-first chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as usual :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Lucy returned to the mine when the sun was up high and lunch time came. As she was also the railway project's supervisor,—before Natsu took it upon himself to share the job with her—she decided to go back and check things out. Not that she knew what to be checked since she knew how capable Natsu was in his job.

When they returned, lunch was being served. But Lucy's steps stopped when she saw Lisanna was laughing while sitting beside Natsu. Her gaze fell as she couldn't help but admit just how beautiful Lisanna was. She looked like a sweet princess from the fairy tale.

Compared to her, Lisanna was a much better suitor for Natsu.

Meanwhile, Gray gawked at his best-friend. What the heck is that stupid flame-head doing?

Right on then, Natsu's own eyes caught Gray's and the dark blue-haired man became aware of Natsu's boredom flashed in his eyes. Natsu let out a signal begging for help to his personal assistant.

Gray sighed. He pushed Lucy's shoulder gently and made their way to them. He pulled a chair out, allowing Lucy to sit there. Right in front of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Wow, lunch!" Gray eyed the meal, still standing up. "Is this the same camel meat as last time?"

Lisanna laughed. "Silly, Gray! It's beef! I asked the cook to change the meat into beef because obviously it tastes way better than that smelly camel!"

"Pity," Gray sighed again. "I like the camel meat better."

Lisanna scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"I mean it." Gray snickered. "We can eat beef as much as we want back in the Dragon Country, but we can only eat camel meat in this country. Quite the luxury in my opinion."

Lisanna scoffed again. "I can't believe you like that smelly meat."

"Well, since the cook has gone through much trouble to prepare this for us, let's eat then. Natsu, get away from there. I've been eyeing that spot from the beginning." Gray said.

"What—"

"Alright, alright, you stinky ice-butt." Natsu growled but stood up nevertheless.

"Gray!" Lisanna glared.

"What?" Gray shrugged and sat on Natsu's chair. "I don't want to sit there because I can see the sun directly. Besides, Natsu needs to sit there so he could see the mining area clearly instead of facing his back towards it."

Natsu sat down beside Lucy. "Well, yeah, thanks for letting me see the sun clearly, dimwit."

"Your welcome, moron." Gray smirked. "Happy now?"

Natsu smirked back. "Shut up. Let's just eat now."

Lisanna stared at Gray in disbelieve. She already had the thought ever since that sitting position in the carriage this morning, but she knew she wasn't wrong this time.

Gray was trying to separate her and Natsu!

The hell is his problem?!

"You." Lisanna glared at Lucy. "Move."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lisanna. You'll blind your eyes if you sit there." Gray said.

"I don't care!" Lisanna spat. "Move. _That_ 's _my_ place."

"But you're sitting here!" Gray raised an eyebrow.

" _My_ place is _beside_ Natsu!" Lisanna growled. "So move your butt, witch."

"Whoa, language." Gray muttered.

"I don't give a fuck about that at all!" Lisanna spat. "I can curse at whoever I want to!"

"Lisanna." Natsu glared at his childhood friend. "Watch how you speak and how you behave. You are here in the behalf of the Dragon Country. Don't embarrass us."

"Natsu!"

"I—I can switch places with you, High Court Lady Lisanna Strauss." Lucy offered.

"No." Natsu gripped Lucy's hand firmly. "You're staying where you should be as my betrothed. _Beside_ me."

Lisanna choked. She couldn't believe Natsu had just said that! "Natsu!"

"Okay guys, no fighting." Gray said. "Lisanna, just sit tight and don't make any fuss, alright? Natsu and Lucy are the supervisors of this project and you can't embarrass them."

" _Embarrass_?" Now Lisanna was so pissed off. "What part of me is _embarrassing_?!"

"Lisanna, enough." Natsu said sternly which caused his childhood friend to look at him immediately with her teary eyes. Natsu had never used such a stern voice with her before!

"N—Natsu…"

"I said enough." Natsu repeated, only his tone this time calmed down a bit. "Let's just eat our lunch without anymore commotion. I still need to supervise."

Lisanna gaped at Natsu but then glared so cold at Lucy. "This is all your fault!" she screamed. "You must have bewitched him!"

"Lisanna, enough." Natsu said. "This is not how a noble lady of the Dragon Country should act."

"Besides, an arranged marriage isn't always so bad." Gray added. "Like me and Juvia, or Gajeel and Levy. We all know how an arranged marriage sucks, but we can't say that our parents' choices are always bad either."

"But I don't want to get married to anyone else except Natsu!" Lisanna protested.

"Stop." Natsu sighed. "Lisanna, you've been way too infatuated with that promise."

"Yeah, I agree." Gray added. "I'm pretty sure Natsu promised to marry you back then simply because he didn't know what a marriage means. And you know, maybe Bickslow isn't as bad as you imagined him to be."

"No!" Lisanna slammed the table. "What's with this whole peace treaty offer anyway? Don't you find it strange, Natsu?"

"Stop, Lisanna." Natsu muttered.

"And this whole project thing! Phantom Country is one of Celestial Country's allies, right? So why should we play hide and seek with them? What's with your disguises?!"

"I've told you it's a political thing." Natsu said.

"What kind of a political thing? Explain it to me, Natsu!"

Natsu sighed. "The only one who knows about the offer is the royals of the Celestial Country, okay? We don't know how their allies would react about the offer, so we're hiding it. That's why we're on disguises so when the Phantom Country puts its eyes on us, they would think that the Celestial Country is making a joined project with the Sand Country because Lucy is here. That's also why you shouldn't be here in the first place, Lisanna."

Lisanna opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She glared at Lucy instead. "I knew that peace offer hides something, you witch."

"Okay, okay, now we know the situation." Gray countered. "Let's just eat, okay? I'm starving and we still have a job to do."

"Fine." Lisanna huffed.

They then ate in silence, as Lucy slipped into one of her memories. On the night where she reported back to Jude for the first time. She told him about the postponed marriage, but she said it was a good idea instead for her to learn more about the country without being restricted as Natsu's wife. Seeing how her fath—king—didn't send her any message to cut the bullshit, she assumed that her king was _okay_ with her idea.

That night after she went back from delivering her report, she happened to stumble the royals at the back garden of the palace. Lucy quickly hid behind a dark corner as Zeref's voice reached her ears. She peeked a bit and she also saw Natsu there. Igneel and Mavis were also present.

"Father, what do you think about the peace treaty?" Zeref asked. "Do you think we should just accept it without any precautions? Can we trust Jude?"

"Yes, Father." Mavis added. "Knowing Jude Heartfilia, this peace treaty must have a deeper meaning."

"Or maybe he has a change of heart." Igneel said. He then went into a silence for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "To be honest, I don't think Jude would offer a peace treaty without any certain meaning."

Lucy's heart thumped. Don't tell her… They… They knew? About the espionage?

"But Jude is a king, nevertheless." Igneel continued. "We've been at war for years and he keeps losing his soldiers and men. Without his people, how could he become a king?"

"Yes, you're right on that one, Father." Mavis said. "But we can't eliminate the possibility of Jude setting an espionage through this offer."

Lucy's heart thumped faster.

No, no, no…

"Mavis-nee, you can't possibly think _Lucy_ as a spy?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Mavis glared at his brother-in-law. "I honestly don't think Lucy as a spy! But maybe without us knowing, Jude could have sent someone else to spy on us!"

"Okay, don't make any assumptions now." Igneel laughed. "I really think the offer as something good. And you all should too."

"Understood, Father." Zeref nodded his head. "And I'm sure Natsu already thinks that."

Natsu glared at his brother. "Are you implying something?"

"No… Of course, it's nothing. I'm implying at nothing." Zeref smirked.

They then entered the castle, leaving Lucy alone. Her knees buckled and she flopped down to the grass. Her body slightly shivered and she closed her eyes. Hearing how much the royals trusted the offer made Lucy's will to protect them grew even stronger.

Above all things, she wouldn't let her tyrant king destroyed the Dragon Country.

"Hey." Natsu touched Lucy's hand softly, pulling her mind back from the memory. Lucy lifted her head and she was met with Natsu's concern eyes. "Are you sick? You're not eating much."

"Oh, I'm fine." Lucy said. She then continued with a quieter voice. "I just sort of miss the camel."

Natsu grinned. "I know, right? I miss that too."

Lucy smiled but then shuddered when she felt Lisanna's cold stare at her. Right. She shouldn't be acting this way with Natsu.

Lucy pulled her hand softly from Natsu's touch as she stood up from her seat. "Excuse me, Your Highness. I'll just… Uhm… I'll just take a fresh air for a moment."

Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy quickly bowed down politely and darted off. Loke who was returning from the palace saw her figure running away but he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled while looking at flustered Natsu and turned on his heels before the second prince could see him.

* * *

Lucy ran away as fast as she could while fighting off the desert wind. She knew she would be lost if she wandered away, so she decided to go back to the palace. She needed some space and some time alone to ease down her painful heart.

But Lucy knew it would raise questions among the palace's servants if they saw her coming back alone. So, Lucy decided to settle down at the castle's back garden. Being in the middle of the desert made Queen Aquarius decided to make her back garden as beautiful as possible. There weren't that many flowers, but the green grass was more than enough for Lucy.

She fell to her knees as she panted.

Just then, someone popped their head from one of the rocks' behind, startling Lucy.

" _Mademoiselle_."

Lucy gasped as she quickly stood up in alert. She eyed the man who had just spoken to her and felt her knees buckled once more.

"S—Sol-sama…?"

Sol, the right-hand man of King Jose appeared fully from behind of the rock and smiled at Lucy. "I knew it was you when I peeked onto this country a few days back."

Lucy cautiously took a step back and lowered her head. It was a customary for her to never ever lift her head when she was seeing someone from the Celestial Country or its allies. Nobles were emphasized. "What… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. My king said I should come and hmm… How should I say it? _Greet_ you." Sol said.

Lucy gulped down in fear. Jose Porla had always been a close friend of her king and thus, he knew of her status as an illegitimate child. Sol was aware of it too, since the man was someone Jose trusted so much.

So, Lucy was aware what kind of greeting Sol brought to her.

"I see you have a few interesting youngsters with you." Sol waved his body back and forth. "Who are they, _mademoiselle_? I'm sure not someone from the Celestial Country."

"T—they are someone from this country." Lucy managed. Her brain spun immediately to think of a lie.

"Never seen them before." Sol blew his fingers. "Who are they?"

"Nobles." Lucy croaked.

"So, is the alliance with the Dragon Country failed?" Sol asked.

"We—we're discussing it."

"I do hope it fails, _mademoiselle_. Of course _you_ have to guarantee it, don't you think?" Sol smiled. "This country could offer nothing big for the Celestial Country, but still it'll be quite a predicament if the Dragon Country managed to seize it. I'm sure you understand."

"I'm aware." Lucy braved herself to say. Doesn't matter how badly her knees were buckling and how close she was from flopping down to the ground.

"Very good!" Sol clapped his hands. "I'm looking forward to see the real marriage in three years."

Lucy gulped down again. So, Jose had known about it.

"King Jude is not quite pleased with it, but he figures you might be useful in a way during those three years. So, don't let him down. You wouldn't be able to imagine in what ways he could punish you if you disappoint him." Sol smiled.

"I—I understand." Lucy kept her head plastered to the ground.

"Very good! Then I shall return for now. But don't forget, my eyes are always on you, _mademoiselle_. Have a pleasant job!" Sol said and left.

Lucy's knees couldn't handle it anymore and she fell on to the ground. Her body shivered out of fear. To think Phantom Country would send someone this fast to check on her…

 _No, calm down_., Lucy's brain ordered. _They haven't realized your plan at all. You can do this_.

Lucy took a deep breath for a couple of times to calm herself down. Yes, she could do this. No matter how, she would protect the Dragon Country.

"So, Jose is sniffing around."

Lucy's breath hitched as she recognized Loke's voice from behind, but she didn't dare to turn her head. Seeing him would only make her remembered Hibiki, and that was the last thing she wanted to experience today.

Loke made his way to her and Lucy flinched. She had to run, but her feet failed her. She had to scream, but her voice left her already. Damn it, she had to do something but her courage flew off somewhere!

Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and forced her to turn her head and faced him. He put a finger under her chin, leveling his eyes with her own shivering eyes. Loke smirked. "No one is here at this kind of time, princess. Should we have some fun? And I'm sure the second prince won't be here because by this time, he would have been preoccupied with his supervising job."

"G—get away." Lucy croaked.

Loke chuckled and licked his lips as he dipped down to Lucy's neck and breathed her scent. Lucy closed her eyes and screamed Natsu's name loudly in her heart. Her hands were shivering badly but Loke got a good strong grip on both of them.

"N—no."

"Sshh, let's just enjoy this." Loke whispered as he gave Lucy's neck a long lick. "I'm pretty sure doing it at the outside tastes better than doing it behind the doors."

What Hibiki did to her rushed back into her mind. Lucy shivered in fear, remembering how Hibiki also did this to her outside. The only difference was that Loke was doing it on daylight.

"No, s—stop." Lucy tried to kick Loke away, but he placed his own knees between her.

Loke hovered above Lucy as he forcefully pushed her down to the ground. Lucy closed her eyes tight and Loke chuckled. He then released his grip on her hands and lifted his body.

Lucy cracked an eye open and saw Loke was smirking at her. She quickly pulled her body away from him and stayed away as far as her feet could take her.

"I won't touch you here." Loke promised. "I can't risk what I have, you know that. If the second prince is aware, then I'm doomed."

Lucy stared at Loke in silence, fear was still filling her eyes.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? You won't tell Natsu or anyone else about this, and I won't tell a soul about you meeting King Jose's right hand man either." Loke said.

Hearing that, Lucy's heart thumped even faster as a new wave of fear struck her. A memory came back to her, making her shivering went a degree worse.

Loke noticed the fear which was filling Lucy's eyes, but he clearly didn't care. He stood up and winked at Lucy. "Well then, since you're not saying anything, I assume the deal is locked. Now, I'll take you back to the mine."

Lucy tried to stand up but her feet faltered and she fell onto the ground once more. She shuddered as she felt like Sol's eyes were on her.

"What's wrong, princess?" Loke raised an eyebrow. "Did I scare you way too much?"

"Lucy!" Just then, Gray appeared. He decided to chase after her after Natsu asked him to take care of her. He thought Lucy wouldn't dare to wander away in a country she had never known of before, so he went back to the castle. But man, Lucy sure could run away fast. "Are you okay?"

"Lord Gray." Loke bowed down.

Gray ignored Loke's greeting and made his way to Lucy. He crouched beside her. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you sweating so bad? And your hands are so cold."

"Perhaps Princess Lucy still has a bit difficulty in adapting with our country's harsh climate." Loke offered. "You should head to your room and get some rest, Princess."

"I—I'm fine." Lucy croaked. "I'm fine."

"No, you clearly aren't." Gray said. "I'll take you back to you room."

Gray helped Lucy to stand up but a second later, she fainted on his arms.

* * *

 **Huft, this is the longest chapter so far !**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-second chapter :D**

 **I know I made Lucy's life so miserable in here, but just let my imagination roams free :')**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well !**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Gray replaced Natsu as the mining supervisor for the rest of the day. When Gray informed him of Lucy's condition, Natsu rushed back to the palace as fast as he could. Gray took his job right away and even made sure Lisanna was there with him and not bothering Natsu. Natsu didn't know how Gray convinced Lisanna to stay at the mine, but he didn't care. He ran to Lucy's room right away and when he entered, the royal doctor was there. Scorpio and Loke were there as well.

"Doctor." Natsu ran to Lucy who was sleeping on her bed. "How is she?"

"Your Highness." The royal doctor bowed down in polite. "Princess Lucy is fine."

"If she's fine, then how come she fainted?" Natsu asked.

"Exhaustion, Your Highness. I think the princess still having a bit difficulty in adapting with our harsh climate." The doctor said. "And she might be stressed out lately."

Natsu's eyes fell. All this problem with Lisanna must have taken its toll on her.

"But she will be fine, Your Highness. I will ask the royal cook to make her some camel porridge. Camel is really good to warm and strengthen one's frail body." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Scorpio said.

"Here's a vitamin for the princess." The doctor handed out a small vial to Natsu. "Make sure the princess drinks it every morning. A full teaspoon will suffice. It'll help her to get used to the climate better as well."

Natsu took the vial. "Understood. Thank you very much."

The doctor stood up. "Now then, please excuse me, Your Highness. The princess should be okay by tomorrow, but if she still feels unwell, don't hesitate to call me."

"Will do. Thank you very much, doctor." Natsu bowed down politely. "And thank you to you too, King Scorpio."

"Oh, don't mind about it." Scorpio smiled. "Both your and Princess Lucy's health is my responsibility as well. Along with Lord Gray's and Lady Lisanna's."

"Thank you very much, King Scorpio." Natsu repeated and the king gave him a smile. Scorpio patted Natsu's shoulder softly before heading out of Lucy's room along with Loke.

Natsu looked down at Lucy's face before sitting down on a chair beside her bed. His eyes twitched as he could see her pale face clearly now. He cupped her cheek and smiled weakly.

"Stupid. I almost got a heart attack when Gray told me you fainted." Natsu whispered.

He gave her cheek loving strokes as his mind took him to the memories of these past few days. They've been here for about a week already and it must have taken everything Lucy had to adapt. This was the first time she ever came to the Sand Country after all. Plus, she had to deal with Lisanna _every_ single day.

Natsu took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers as he closed his eyes and laid down his head on the bed. He then closed his eyes and slipped into slumber.

* * *

 _ **Ten years ago…**_

 _An eight years old Lucy sat up on her run-down bed groggily. Her legs had been whipped for the entire night yesterday because she had accidentally made a small hole on Jenny's stockings. Her legs hurt so much but Lucy knew she would just get another beating if she skipped her morning chores, so she forced herself to get up. Luckily, her also run-down dress was long enough to hide those whipping scars._

 _Lucy tried her best to do her chores and her hard-work paid off. Well, the royals didn't pay attention to her actually because Jose was visiting the country and the royals were busy in welcoming them._

 _But she made her first mistake when it was lunch time._

 _Lucy was helping the maids in serving the lunch when Jose took a notice of her._

 _"Jude, is that the girl?" Jose asked as he peered from the table._

 _Jude glanced back and scoffed. "Please don't look at her, Jose. You'll ruin your eyes."_

 _Jose chuckled. "Hey, you can't say that, can you? Doesn't matter how embarrassing she is, she's your daughter."_

 _"Oh, please don't use that word to describe her." Eileen smiled. "My husband and I only have one daughter."_

 _"That's me." Jenny added._

 _Jose rubbed his chin as he stared at Lucy. The latter of course didn't dare to raise her head and just went out of the dining room with the other maids after they had served all the meals._

 _"Say, Jude, how did you discipline that worm?" Jose asked._

 _"Whipping." Jude replied as he started eating._

 _"Oho, I bet you whipped her a lot." Jose's eyes seemed amused._

 _"Of course. But not too much because I don't want her dead. She'll be my toy for the rest of her life." Eileen added._

 _"Didn't you lock her up and let her starve to death?" Jose asked._

 _"Only if I were in the mood for it." Jude shrugged. "Most of the time, I chose whipping because I just like to torture that worm."_

 _"The same as her slut-mother." Jenny giggled._

 _"But that's not enough, Jude." Jose said. "You have to pressurize her more than that. You know how emotional scars worked much, much better than physical ones."_

 _"Emotional scars?" Jenny raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes. For example… Stalking?" Jose smirked._

 _Jenny scoffed. "Why would you stalk an eight-year-old like her?"_

 _Jude laughed. "I know you're a pedophile but don't tell me that worm caught your attention!"_

 _"She seems so much fun, isn't she?" Jose smiled at Jude. "Can I borrow her?"_

 _"Go ahead." Jude permitted instantly. "But return her to me. My wife needs some entertainment after all. And my children need some stress relief."_

 _"Absolutely." Jose smiled widely. "I'll take care of her very carefully. Sol."_

 _"At your service, Your Majesty." Sol stepped forward and stood beside Jose._

 _"Take that… What's her name again?"_

 _"Lucy." Jude snorted._

 _"Right. Take Lucy back into our palace and prepare her for my return." Jose said. "Do not let her leave your sight."_

 _Sol bowed down. "Understood, Your Majesty."_

 _He then went out from the dining room and found Lucy who was helping the maids doing laundry. Sol told Lucy that the king had called her and she followed him in fear. Right when they arrived at the dining room's door, Sol punched Lucy's stomach to knock her out. Sol then called Jose's carriage and put Lucy inside. He told the horseman to bring Lucy back and put her in the king's chamber before going back to the Celestial Country's palace to pick him and the king._

 _When Lucy came about, she almost yelped as she saw Jose's face was hovering above her. It took her some seconds to realize that she was on a_ bed _. And not only that, she also saw a young girl—probably just one or two years older than her—who was… doing some…_ explicit _things with the king._

 _"NO!" Lucy shut her eyes tight as her stomach churned._

 _But Sol thrusted his hands and forced Lucy's eyes to open wide. Jose's face was still hovering above her, grinning so wide as he asked the young girl below him to fasten up her pace. Lucy's small body couldn't move as Jose had pinned her down._

 _"You're quite pretty." Jose licked his lips._

 _"N—no!" Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes. "Let me go!"_

 _"Eyes wide open,_ mademoiselle _." Sol said. "You have to watch the king's special performance until the end."_

 _Lucy's tears fell as she screamed in pain when Jose dug his nails onto her skinny hands when the young girl finished her… whatever task that was. Jose lifted his hips as the young girl toppled over and tried so hard not to throw up._

 _"Drink all of that." Jose ordered, his eyes were still plastered on Lucy. "If you spit even a drop, I'll lock you down in the dungeon for three days straight."_

 _"Nice show, eh?" Sol chuckled. "How do you like it,_ mademoiselle _?"_

 _"P—please… L—let me… UMPH!"_

 _Lucy couldn't bear it anymore and threw up._

 _"You dare throwing up?!" Jose gave Lucy's cheek a hard slap. "After that good performance I showed you?!"_

 _Lucy's tears fell again as Jose gave her small face a harsh pinch with his hand. He bore his eyes straight into her. "You'll be enjoying this performance for a week and don't you dare throw up. Sol will make sure that your eyes will never be closed for this performance."_

 _And thus, Lucy spend a week in King Jose's chamber to see his_ special _performance. She only got one meal per day and she could only sleep for a few hours. When Lucy came back to the Celestial Country, she couldn't sleep a wink because whenever she closed her eyes, she could feel both Sol and Jose's stares at her._

 _That was the first time Lucy had ever thought that the whippings she got all this time were so much better than what she experienced in the Phantom Country._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes slowly as he could feel Lucy's fingers twitched. He quickly sat up when he felt the twitching once more and he looked at Lucy.

"Lucy?"

Lucy opened her eyes wide and sat up. Her eyes were wide in fear and she panted. The memory she had of Phantom Country when she was eight years old were one of the memories she tried so hard to forget. Why did that memory suddenly replay itself in her brain?

"Hey." Natsu softly touched her long strands of hair as his eyes scrunched in worry. Did Lucy just have a nightmare?

Lucy glanced at Natsu's hand on her hair, then his worried face, and then their intertwined fingers. She looked back at Natsu's face, her brain was processing.

"Nat…su?"

"Hey." Natsu let out a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy blinked her eyes then took a good look at the pink-haired man in front of her. "What… What are you doing here? I thought the one that came to me was Gray?"

"Yeah. But then you fainted and he told me. So I rushed back as fast as I can." Natsu answered. "How are you feeling? You're not as pale as before but I guess you just had a nightmare?"

"I… It—it's nothing. Just… Just a memory." Lucy softly shook her head. She then looked at the windows and gasped upon seeing the sun which was pretty low already. "What time is it now? We have to go back!"

"Hey, calm down." Natsu smiled as he cupped her cheek, softly turning her head to him. "I'll let them know that we're not going back today. We're staying here tonight."

Lucy stared blankly. "Stay… Here? Tonight? Why?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'll let you take a ride back home when you had just fainted?"

"I—I'm fine." Lucy said.

"No, you're not." Natsu said. "Even if you're fine, I don't want you to force yourself. We're going back tomorrow."

"B—but, I—"

"For now, you have to eat." Natsu cut as he placed a bowl on her lap. "Here, eat this. This is a camel porridge."

Lucy stared at the bowl then back at Natsu's face. "Natsu, I'm really fine. A—and besides, you're not supposed to be in here. High Court Lady—"

"I'm here." Natsu cut as he tightened their intertwined fingers. "I'm always here."

"N—Natsu, I—"

"Lucy." Natsu cut again. His deep green eyes which were staring at her made her felt like she was drowning. She unconsciously tightened their intertwined fingers even more, as if she was afraid he would leave. As if she was afraid of losing him. "We'll talk about anything else some other time, okay? For now, you have to eat. I don't want you to faint again. One time fainting was more than enough for me."

Natsu then put a few strands of Lucy's hair behind her ear. "And like I said, I'm always here. I won't leave you, you don't have to be scared."

Upon hearing it, Lucy's chest tightened as her consciousness melted. How could she ever stop falling in love with the guy in front of her if he kept acting this way? Natsu was so sweet and kind, and Lucy could see his sincerity very clearly. It took everything she had to stay away from him when all she ever wanted was to be beside him. Her heart didn't even care if Lisanna objected, but her brain was still taking control of her body.

But now, with their close distance between each other and how warm Natsu's eyes were, even her brain didn't care about anything anymore.

"I—I want you to stay." Lucy croaked.

Natsu was taken aback slightly but he smiled instantly. "And I will. Now finish up your porridge, okay?"

Lucy nodded and started to eat as she asked him about the mining progress. Natsu told her about the progress so far, their intertwined fingers were as tight as ever.

* * *

 _Knock, knock_.

Lucy's room door opened softly as Gray peeked his head inside. He caught Lucy's figure who was sitting on the bed and smiled as he stepped in and closed the door. "You're awake?"

Lucy nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me, Gray."

"Don't mind about it." Gray stood beside her bed and glanced at her empty bowl. He nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, yes, an ill patient should eat a lot."

"So, how is it?" Natsu asked.

"Lisanna's back home." Gray grinned. "Well, she wanted to stay—obviously—but I told her that her sister would drag her back home if she stayed. After a few of my arguments here and there, I managed to force her go back home."

Natsu grinned back. "Thanks."

"By the way, I've sent a hawk to give a message to Juvia about our situation, but I think you should contact your family, Natsu. You know, in case Juvia doesn't have time to tell them herself." Gray said. "And in case my hawk is lost in a sandstorm."

"You're right." Natsu nodded and stood up. "Take care of her for me. Lucy, I'll be back soon."

Lucy nodded and Gray sat down as Natsu went out from Lucy's room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Gray asked.

"Much better. Thank you." Lucy smiled.

There it was again. That weird thump. Now Gray was sure of it.

"Hey, Lucy… I've got something to tell you." Gray's face suddenly turned serious.

Lucy blinked and a somewhat uncomfortable feeling seeped into her heart. "W—what is it?"

Gray took a deep breath then stared straight into Lucy's brown orbs. "Lucy… Be my sister."

Lucy stared blankly for a good few seconds before blinking her eyes. "W—what?"

"Be my sister, Lucy." Gray repeated, this time his tone was much firmer. "You know, actually I've had these strange thumps every time I saw your smile. A different thump than how I felt towards Juvia, but it was as warm. I thought about it a lot and I even discussed it with Juvia and my parents. Then I realized that I was interested in you. From the moment I saw you. Not as a love interest but as a sibling."

Lucy's brain shut down almost immediately.

What… What did Gray just say?

He… He wanted _her_ to be his _sister_?

He… He wanted _her_ to be his _sibling_?

Her, Lucy Heartfilia?

"W—what?" Lucy whispered.

"I know this is strange and a whole lot to process. And this is so sudden." Gray smiled. "But I mean it, Lucy. My parents have also agreed to adopt you. Especially my mother since she wants a daughter so badly."

"…M—me?"

"Yes, you." Gray nodded his head. "I don't know why or how, Lucy, but I pictured you as a part of the Fullbuster family and I really love that. And Juvia is so excited to have you as her sister-in-law."

A tear fell down from Lucy's eyes.

"H—hey!" Gray turned panic. "You don't have to say yes if you hate the idea! I—I'm just—"

"N—no, it's not that…" Lucy softly said as she shook her head. "I… I'm happy, Gray. I… I never thought anyone would ever want me as their sister, apart from Sting."

"Sting?"

"My little brother." Lucy smiled. "Now that you asked me to be your sister… I… I just felt so happy. I can't believe it."

A pang of pain struck Gray's heart. What kind of family did Lucy have back in the Celestial Country? Just because Jude didn't like her personality, she was casted out by her entire family?

But just then, Lucy thought about the adoption. Wait a minute. If she was adopted, did that mean she would carry the name of Fullbuster? No, no. She couldn't have that! She had planned to disappear after three years, after all! She shouldn't carry the name of Fullbuster!

"Gray, I'm so honored and happy if you think me as your sister." Lucy wiped her tears and smiled. "But I don't think the adoption is necessary. I mean… Just having your family thought me as one of you is more than enough for me."

"We can keep your Heartfilia name. So, it'll be Lucy Heartfilia Fullbuster? Or Lucy Fullbuster Heartfilia? Whichever." Gray said.

Lucy shook her head softly. "Your thought of me as a part of your family is way stronger than putting my name in your family register. Besides, I'll eventually drop that name as well when I got married, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Gray nodded. "Though my mother really wants you to carry the name of Fullbuster."

Lucy smiled. "This is way more than enough."

"So, it's a yes?" Gray grinned.

"I'll be more than happy." Lucy smiled back.

Gray grinned wider as he ruffled Lucy's hair. "Then welcome to the family, _little_ _sister_."

Hearing that word— _imouto_ —from Gray's mouth was enough to melt Lucy's heart once more as another tear of happiness fell down from her eyes.

 _Just for this once… Just for this one part of my life, let me bask myself in sunlight_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Whew, another long chapter !**

 **I've been so itchy to write the part where Gray asked Lucy to be his sister !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**

 **P.S. I know that part of Jose is…** _ **something else**_ **, but please bear with my imagination :') I won't go to that part in detail anyway because I… also don't know what to write ._.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-third chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoy this one as well :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

Natsu thrusted his hand forward and gave it a little push as a hawk flew off from his hand. King Scorpio had confirmed that there would be no sandstorm for the next two hours, so Natsu took his chance with his royal hawk. Besides, even if his hawk got lost or something, he was sure Lisanna would tell his family anyway that he was staying here tonight with Lucy and Gray.

His mood had gotten so much better now, since Lucy didn't push him away like she used to these past few days and asked him to stay instead. It felt so nice and so right.

Natsu pushed open Lucy's door and smiled upon seeing her laugh again.

"You're okay now?" Natsu asked as he closed the door and walked towards her.

Lucy nodded her head. "I'm all better, thank you."

"I'm going to sleep here tonight." Gray announced.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why not?" Gray asked back as he raised an eyebrow as well. "I have to be as close as possible with my sister."

Natsu gawked. "Your… _what_?"

"Sister." Gray smirked. "Little sister, to be precise. Lucy agreed to it."

Natsu turned his head to face a smiling Lucy and turned it again to face a smirking Gray. He then turned again to face Lucy. "Why did you agree to it?"

"Why couldn't she?" Gray asked back.

"Lucy, out of all the guys out there, why did you agree to be _his_ sister?" Natsu asked. "Is this legal? Are you adopting her?"

"My parents want to but Lucy said we don't have to." Gray said. "We don't want to force anything on her, so there won't be any adoption papers."

Natsu let out a relief sigh. "I hate to be a family with him."

"Hah! You think I want to be a family with you?" Gray snorted back.

Lucy chuckled slightly. "You two are a family already."

"How so?!" Both Natsu and Gray asked her at the same time.

Lucy let out a little laugh. Her eyes then dropped a bit. "Your quarrel and fighting resembles siblings. Sting never has that."

Gray stared at Natsu for a few more seconds but the latter softly shook his head, signaling Gray not to ask anything about Sting because he was the other child Jude didn't want to admit he had. The same one as Lucy because he was close with the people.

"Why didn't you bring him to visit you?" Gray asked. "Better yet, the Fullbuster can just adopt you two!"

Lucy chuckled. "He's a prince, Gray. You can't just adopt a prince as easy as that."

"I can work on the papers." Gray said. "But like I said, I don't want to force anything on you, Lucy."

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy smiled. "Your thought means everything."

"Right, since everything has been sorted out, let's get you to bed." Natsu said as he helped Lucy to lie down.

"I'm fine, Natsu. Really."

"Ssh. Patients should get plenty of rest." Gray said and lifted the blanket up to her chin. "Now close your eyes and enjoy your trip to the Lalaland."

"Where will the two of you sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about that." Natsu and Gray answered at the same time.

"He can sleep on the floor." Gray snorted.

"Go back to your own room, droopy eyes!" Natsu glared.

"Don't wanna, squinty eyes!" Gray retorted.

Lucy chuckled lightly as they started to quarrel once more. "Alright, alright, knock it off. You two should get plenty of rest as well."

"I'll take the sofa." Gray said. "You, the floor."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Natsu protested.

Gray clicked his tongue in annoyance then fished out a coin from his pocket. "I'll take the head."

"Fine, I'll take the tail."

Then Gray flipped the coin and caught it midair. He opened his palm and smirked.

"HA! I WON!"

"Damn it." Natsu cursed. "Alright, alright, take that sofa, you jerk!"

Gray patted Lucy's head. "Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

Lucy nodded her head and Gray made his way to the sofa located at the corner, not too far from Lucy's bed. He lied down on it and closed his eyes.

Gray went into a slumber not too long after that, shown by his steady and calm breathing.

"He must be tired." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah. Especially since he had to deal with Lisanna as well." Natsu muttered. "Well, I'm going to sleep too then. Wake me up if you need anything."

Natsu was about to lie down on the floor beside Lucy's bed when she grabbed his hand softly. Natsu turned his head to face her and his racing heart went twice faster when he saw her slightly blushing face.

"W—what is it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't say anything but she scooted a bit, providing a space on her big bed. Natsu froze in position, didn't dare to say anything. He just stared at the empty space, secretly hoping that Lucy was thinking what he was thinking but also scolding himself for thinking something like that.

"I—it'll be cold on the floor." Lucy whispered out of embarrassment. "I don't want you to get sick too… Y—you c—can sleep w—w—w—with me."

Lucy squeaked her last two words and Natsu had to hold himself so hard not to hug her right then.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked. "Well, we'll get to this eventually once we're married."

Lucy blushed so badly, her face turned as red as a boiled lobster. "Y—yeah."

Natsu smiled and climbed onto Lucy's bed. "Come here."

"W—what?" Lucy didn't dare to look at Natsu.

"I'll warm you up." Natsu said.

"W—wha—wha—ah!"

Lucy yelped a bit as Natsu pulled her hand and brought her lying down with him. Then Natsu put an arm around her neck and another around her waist. With one firm but gentle pull, he brought Lucy into his embrace.

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest, but it ran even faster when she could feel Natsu's own racing heart which was beating against her palm as she put it in front of his chest. Natsu breathed in Lucy's scent as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Good night, Lucy."

Natsu then closed his eyes and went into a slumber. His racing heart went back into its normal tempo, showing that he was sleeping already. Lucy smiled as she placed a hand behind Natsu's back and basked herself in his warmth and smoky smell.

 _I love you, Natsu_.

"Good night, Natsu." Lucy whispered back and went into her own dream world. She knew she wouldn't have any nightmare anymore tonight.

How could she when Natsu was there to protect her?

Unbeknownst to them, Gray cracked an eye open and smiled upon seeing how comfortable they were towards each other.

"Finally, flame-head." Gray whispered under his breath. "You got your princess."

* * *

 _ **Four years ago…**_

 _An 18 years old Gray Fullbuster kicked the door in front of him open, startling Natsu who was dozing off on his bed._

 _"The hell is your problem?" Natsu glared. "That's my room's door, by the way!"_

 _Gray said nothing and closed the door behind him—a little softer but nevertheless still rough—and sat down on the sofa._

 _Natsu sat on his bed and raised an eyebrow upon seeing just how ugly Gray's face was._

 _"What's wrong with you? You look uglier than the usual." Natsu scoffed._

 _"Don't start, flame-head." Gray glared._

 _"You owe me an explanation for kicking my door open, droopy-eyes." Natsu glared back._

 _Gray let out an upset sigh. "I'm getting married."_

 _"An arranged one?"_

 _"Duh."_

 _"Why aren't I surprised." Natsu sighed. Now that they have reached 18, it is time for them to deal with proposes here and there to find the most suitable consort. Who says being a prince or a noble is fun?_

 _If they were lucky, they get to pick their own bride. But most of the time, they had to say yes to arranged marriages._

 _"With whom?" Natsu asked._

 _"Juvia Lockser."_

 _"Oh, the new noble family." Natsu nodded his head lightly. "How did it go?"_

 _"I hate it of course." Gray rolled his eyes. "And she showed the same response. Man, I wish I could get the same chance as Jellal."_

 _"But maybe she isn't so bad." Natsu shrugged. "Take a look at Levy. She even agreed to get married out of love with Gajeel. Just five months after their parents arranged it."_

 _"She's one of the luckiest, dumbass." Gray snorted. "Me? Not so much. I don't want to have an arranged marriage!"_

 _Natsu rolled his eyes. "Don't be too dramatic. We all know this is what we're going to face when we're 18."_

 _"How come you don't have any arranged marriage?!" Gray pointed in annoyance. "You're the prince, damn it, not me!"_

 _"Because I made it clear that I don't want to follow Zeref-nii's footsteps." Natsu smirked. "Besides,_ I'm _the prince, so I don't have to be bound by this ridiculous sense of getting married at 18."_

 _Gray let out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder what kind of girl would want to marry a jerk like you."_

 _"I want a princess."_

 _Gray snorted. "Obviously, moron. Do you think Igneel jii-chan would let you marry an shady woman? You're a prince!"_

 _"I don't mean that, dumbass." Natsu snorted back. "I mean not princess by status, but princess by heart."_

 _"What the hell you mean?" Gray raised an eyebrow._

 _Natsu smirked. "It means, I don't want an arranged marriage, stupid."_

 _"I'm so gonna kill you." Gray glared at his best friend—but don't tell him that._

* * *

Lucy groggily opened her eyes as she could feel the warm sunlight on her back. A hand caressed her cheek softly.

"Morning."

Lucy snapped her eyes open and her breath hitched upon hearing that warm and low voice. Lucy blinked her eyes as she processed whose chest she was seeing right now.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

Wait a minute. That voice… This smoky smell…

Don't tell me…

Lucy yelped and pushed Natsu away, sending him toppling over from the bed and fell flat onto the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

Lucy's consciousness kicked in as she quickly scooted to the bed side and looked at Natsu apologetically. "I'm sorry, Natsu! Are—are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Natsu rubbed his butt and stood up. "Did I do something wrong just now?"

"No!" Lucy shook her head vigorously. "I—I'm sorry… I… I was just surprised."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and lowered his body to level their eyes. He let out a small smirk. "But you have to get used to it. Once we're married, we'll be sharing the bed every day."

Lucy blushed instantly and tried to stir the topic elsewhere. "Do—do you have a good sleep?"

"'Course. I'm with you, after all." Natsu was still smirking. "And hugging you for the rest of—"

Uh-oh. Wrong move.

"Oh look, the sun's up so high already!" Lucy smiled awkwardly and got up from bed. "We have to go to the mine and start supervising—"

"No, you won't." Natsu took a firm grip on Lucy's hand. "You'll be resting for today."

"But Natsu—"

"No buts." Natsu said. "I'll take turns with Gray today in supervising so either one of us could always stay here and take care of you."

Just then, Gray yawned and sat on the sofa. It turned out he was awake already as well. "Yeah. So, you better rest today, dear sister."

"But, I—"

"No buts." Gray repeated and stood up. "You passed out yesterday and I don't want the same thing happened again today."

"But this is my duty—"

"You're unwell, so you have to get plenty of rest." Natsu cut. "And this is also my duty, Lucy. Leave it up to me."

"I'll take the morning shift." Gray yawned as he walked towards the door. "I bet Lisanna is on her way here as well, so it's better if I face her first."

But before Gray could open the door, it was slammed open suddenly. Gray jolted out of surprise, and both Lucy and Natsu turned their heads to see who was standing at the door.

It was Mavis.

"Lucy!" Mavis ran to Lucy and gave Natsu a hard shove. "Are you okay? Natsu told us that you fainted yesterday!" She then placed her forehead on Lucy's own. "Oh, thank god you don't have any fever!"

"I—I'm fine, Mavis-nee." Lucy said, touched by Mavis's genuine concern.

"You scared the hell out of me." Gray rubbed his chest.

"Why did you come here, Mavis-nee?" Natsu asked. "My hawk isn't lost, huh?"

"No, it's not. Even Gray's hawk reached Juvia safely. But she was preoccupied yesterday so she told us after we got your hawk, Natsu." Mavis answered. "We actually wanted to come here yesterday but Zeref told us to let you rest for the night. Mother was so worried and she wanted to come here early in the morning, but I told her I'll go instead."

"I'm all better now, Mavis-nee." Lucy smiled.

"Thank goodness. What did the doctor say?" Mavis asked.

"Exhaustion." Natsu replied. "Moreover, Lucy's still adapting to this country's climate. The doctor gave her a vitamin as well. Which reminds me, you gotta drink it every morning."

"Where's the vitamin?" Mavis asked. Natsu fished out the vial from his pocket and gave it to his sister-in-law. "Okay, I'll take care of it. Natsu and Gray, you can go to the mine now. I'll take care of Lucy for the rest of the day."

"No, Mavis-nee, you don't have to!" Lucy said. "I really am fine."

"Sssh. Just listen to me." Mavis let out a small smile. "I have to make sure you're okay or Father will not let you come back to supervise anymore."

"Igneel jii-chan wants Lucy to come back to the Dragon Country?" Gray asked.

"If she keeps being sick." Mavis answered. "That's why I came here to make sure that she's okay."

"Mavis-nee, please don't worry." Lucy smiled. "I'm really okay."

"She's not going to supervise the project today, right?" Mavis looked at Natsu.

"Yeah. She's staying on the bed." Natsu nodded his head.

"By the way, Mavis-nee… I'm not thinking of jinxing anything, but… Where's Lisanna?" Gray asked.

"She's staying at the Dragon Country starting from today." Mavis replied with a smile. "We've discussed it with the Strauss, and they decided to start teaching Lisanna her responsibilities as a member of the Strauss family. And they also decided to let Lisanna spend more time with Bickslow."

"I hope the Justines don't hate her." Natsu said.

"Don't worry. Bickslow knew Lisanna couldn't take the idea of an arranged marriage and he understands it. Although we hope that the two of them could get along better if they spend more time together." Mavis answered.

"She… Didn't throw a tantrum, did she?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think she would even dare to do that in front of Mirajane." Mavis said.

"Well, you're right. Mirajane can be as scary as Erza if she wants to." Gray let out a soft chuckle.

"Now then, off you go, you two!" Mavis shooed them with a smile.

"Alright, alright." Natsu said. "I'll see you later, Lucy."

Lucy nodded back with a smile.

* * *

"I didn't know you're such a sweet person."

"What?"

Gray smirked then his smirk broke into a cheeky grin. "I saw everything, you know."

"Saw what?"

"How you kept stroking her hair and breathed her scent. Oh, and how you use that voice of yours to say good morning to her and—"

Gray's rambled was cut off when Natsu punched his cheek.

"OUCH! The hell, flame-head?!"

"Shut up."

Gray punched Natsu's cheek back. "I won't let that slip just because you're madly in love!"

"That hurts, bastard!" Natsu glared back at Gray and was about to punch Gray once more when a voice stopped him.

"Good morning, Prince Natsu, Lord Gray."

Both Gray and Natsu who were grabbing each other's collar stopped glaring and looked at Loke who was bowing down to them from the end of stairs.

Natsu let his grab go and placed his eyes on Loke. "Go ahead first, Gray. I'll meet you at the mine."

Gray also let go and nodded his head. He then walked past Loke without saying anything, only sparing him a small glance.

"I heard from Gray you were there with Lucy when he found her." Natsu said in a low voice.

Loke kept his head low. "It was merely a coincidence, Your Highness."

Natsu said nothing and made his way down. Judging from Lucy's actions, it seemed like Loke was telling the truth. But Natsu wouldn't take any chances, knowing how his eyes glinted when he saw Lucy.

Natsu stopped beside a bowing Loke, placing his firm grip on Loke's shoulder. "Like I said, stay away from her."

Loke smirked quietly in the shadows. "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-fourth chapter :D**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot**

* * *

"Lucy, are you really okay now?"

"Yes, Mavis-nee. Thank you." Lucy smiled.

Mavis smiled back. "Now, lie back and get some more sleep. There's nothing better than sleep for treating exhaustion."

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Lucy said as she lied back down.

"Don't worry about it. Although, I can't spend a night here because Zeref will be worried. I must return to the palace before sundown, so I won't be caught up in a sandstorm." Mavis apologetically smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving you. But if Natsu and Gray couldn't take care of you properly, just tell me when you return. I'll beat some senses to them."

Lucy lightly chuckled. "I'm all better now, so please tell everyone not to be worried."

"I will." Mavis nodded, and her gaze softened. She put her hand gently on top of Lucy's. "Lucy, remember, we're a family. If there's anything troubling you, feel free to talk to us."

Lucy still found it hard to accept the Dragon Country's warmth, but she managed to hold it in. She softly nodded.

Mavis's smile widened. "Well then, I hope you have a pleasant dream. I'll tell Natsu and Gray to take turns to take care of you."

"Thank you, Mavis-nee." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she fell into slumber as her door softly opened. Mavis turned her head and smiled upon seeing Natsu.

"Is she asleep?" Natsu softly asked as he walked closer to the bed.

Mavis nodded. "I have to return before your brother's hair turned white from worry." she chuckled. "Make sure to take care of her."

"Without a doubt." Natsu nodded back. "We'll return as soon as Lucy's all better."

"No need to hurry." Mavis stood up, allowing Natsu to sit beside Lucy's bed. "But I hope you're ready to face Lisanna once you've returned, Natsu. I'm sure she has _plenty_ of things to say since she isn't allowed to come here anymore."

"I know." Natsu quietly said.

Mavis let out a small smile as she placed her hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder. "I don't mean to pry, but… Have you sorted things out with Lisanna?"

"I've said it to her." Natsu answered, his eyes weren't leaving Lucy's face. "But I don't think she listened."

"Talk to her again." Mavis patted Natsu's shoulder affectionately. "What she's doing is hurting herself the most. She should stop before it's too late."

Natsu nodded. "I will."

"Well, I'll return now." Mavis said. "Send my regards to Gray. Don't stay under the sun too long."

"I'll send you out." Natsu stood up.

"No need, no need," Mavis winked. "I don't even think you want to leave her side."

A soft blush made its way to Natsu's cheeks and Mavis softly laughed. "I'll get going. See you back in the palace, little brother."

"Be careful."

Mavis nodded and gave Lucy her last glance before stepping out of Lucy's room. Natsu sat back again, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers once more. He laid his head on the bed and closed them, Lucy's warmth putting him into a slumber.

* * *

Lucy woke up as the sun's warm light hit her cheeks. She opened her eyes and turning her head, feeling someone's was holding her hand. Upon seeing Natsu's sleeping face, her heart thumped. She stared at Natsu in silence, taking his figure into her mind. His soft breathing, his fluttering pink hair, everything.

Lucy brought her free hand to Natsu's cheek, softly caressing it. Natsu unconsciously leaned into her touch, his sleep seemed to be even deeper. Seeing Natsu's face suddenly reminded Lucy of Sting. Well, she did tell him the last time she met him that she couldn't see him at night for a while because she was supervising at the Sand Country. Sting bailed his eyes out upon knowing that, but Lucy promised him they will spend a whole day together on his birthday.

Ah, how she missed her little brother.

Her train of thoughts broke when Natsu suddenly grabbed her hand which caressing his cheek and slowly opened his eyes.

Lucy's face turned red out of embarrassment.

Natsu's consciousness started to kick in as he eyed Lucy and lifted his head. "You're awake."

"Ugh… Y—yeah. Hey." Lucy muttered.

Natsu smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"All good." Lucy smiled back, her face was still red.

Natsu glanced at Lucy's hand which was caressing him before. "I guess this is the reason why I had such a pleasant dream just now."

Lucy's face turned a notch redder. "H—huh?"

Natsu grinned. "I can really get used to this."

"What?"

"You being all shy." Natsu lightly chuckled and kissed Lucy's knuckles, sending another wave of blush creeping into her face. "See? Your face's all red like a tomato."

"D—don't tease me like that!" Lucy turned her face the other way.

But Natsu quickly let her hand go and used it to gently turn her face to him. His deep green eyes bore itself into Lucy's chocolate orbs. He opened his mouth to say something, but before words came out, Lucy's door was slammed open.

Out of surprise, Lucy yelped and pushed Natsu away, sending him tumbling out of his chair. His butt hit the floor first.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Lucy crouched to the corner of the bed and peered down.

Gray—the culprit who slammed the doors open—laughed out loud. "Oh, that's such a good laugh." he calmed down a few seconds later and made his way to Lucy. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm all good. Thanks, Gray." Lucy smiled.

Natsu kicked Gray's shinbone as he stood up. "Thanks for laughing your ass off, droopy eyes."

Gray smirked although he rubbed his shinbone while grimacing a bit. "Yeah, I'm a killer for mood-breaker. You're welcome."

"How's the project coming?" Lucy asked, stirring out the topic to elsewhere.

"All good. We're proceeding faster than we thought. Maybe we can start bringing our own workers starting tomorrow." Gray said.

"Good idea. We'll disguise them as merchants, then." Natsu added.

"If I'm not mistaken, there's a gate at the North, right?" Lucy asked. "It's a round farther, but maybe we can use that gate as point of entry to avoid Phantom Country's eyes?"

"We thought so too." Gray nodded. "I'll head back to the palace in a moment before the last sandstorm hit to discuss it wih Igneel jii-chan and I'll return here with the workers early tomorrow morning."

Natsu nodded back. "Be careful."

"Ah, I miss my Juvia!" Gray sighed. "If only I could take her here."

"Don't waste your energy." Natsu scoffed. "This place is no place for a lady."

Lucy giggled. "Then I'm not a lady? I'm here."

"You're a special case." Natsu grinned. "Because you have me and I'm way more awesome than this droopy eyes."

"Come again?!" Gray glared.

"Oh by the way, what about the glass-shards?" Lucy asked, stirring the topic to elsewhere again.

"I'll talk about that with Igneel jii-chan as well to arrange the training." Gray nodded. "I'll give you the updates tomorrow."

"I'll talk with King Scorpio about the North gate, then." Natsu said.

"You can't leave her alone." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine." Lucy quickly said.

Natsu was tempted to let Lucy stay in her room and had more rest, but Gray was right. He couldn't leave her alone either. And what if that Loke bastard used this opportunity to get close to Lucy? No, no.

"Or you can come with me." Natsu offered. "It won't be long."

"Oh, I'd love to tag along! I want to visit Queen Aquarius." Lucy said.

"Well, fine." Gray let out a sigh and lightly patted Lucy's head. "Don't force yourself, though. If you feel tired and need some rest, just drag Natsu away and go back here."

"'Kay, hands off." Natsu swatted Gray's hand. "You should head back now or you'll be caught up in the sandstorm."

"Yeah, yeah." Gray rolled his eyes. "I'll head back now. See you tomorrow, little sister."

"See you, Gray." Lucy smiled.

Gray gave Lucy another pat—which turned into another quarrel with Natsu—before he finally had it enough and stepped out of Lucy's room.

"Shall we get going?" Natsu offered his hand.

Lucy stared at it for a few seconds before gently pushed it away. She shook her head softly. "We shouldn't do this, Natsu."

Natsu stared at Lucy and clenched his fist hard. Now that Lucy was all better, they were back at square one?!

"Lucy, we need to talk." Natsu said.

"We should go." Lucy walked away. "I really need to see Queen Aquarius."

"Wait." Natsu gripped Lucy's hand. "Why are you doing this? I've told you what I want, Lucy. Why won't you tell me what _you_ want? Why are you avoiding me like this? Is it because of Lisanna?"

"Natsu, please just let me—"

"If you don't talk to me, I won't understand a thing!" Natsu cut, his grip on her hand tightened a bit. "All those talks we had, all those things we did together! Why are you treating me like this? One second you wanted to walk with me, then the next second you just vanished from my sight?! Why are you holding yourself so much because of Lisanna? She's just my childhood friend, Lucy!"

"And she's someone who will always be beside you, Natsu!" Lucy said, finally couldn't hold it back any longer. "She's someone who has _always_ been there for you from the beginning! And me? If it weren't because of the peace treaty offer, we wouldn't have met!"

"And what's so wrong about that?" Natsu asked. "Just because Lisanna has always been there with me, does that mean we _have to_ end up together?! Can't I choose someone else whom I just met?!"

"She loves you with all her heart, Natsu! Compare to that, I—" Lucy choked.

"I what?" Natsu pressed.

But Lucy couldn't continue. She bit her lips and turned her head aside.

"Lucy." Natsu called. "Answer me. I what?"

But no words came out of Lucy's mouth. Natsu stared at her for a few seconds, before his free hand placed itself under her chin and gently turned her face to him. "Look at me."

Three simple words and a pair of Natsu's deep green eyes were enough to drown Lucy. She found herself stared at Natsu's eyes and she couldn't leave. She didn't want to leave.

"Look at me." Natsu repeated. "And say that your feelings with Lisanna is different."

Lucy's breath hitched. Why would Natsu say something like that?

"Say it." Natsu said. "Say you don't love me with all your heart."

"Natsu, how could you…" Lucy bit her lips unconsciously. "How could you say something like that?"

"Say it." Natsu pressed. "I want to hear it from your mouth. Say it while you're looking at me."

"I…" Lucy choked once more as her voice faltered. How could she say something like that while staring at Natsu's eyes? How could she… How could she lie about that?

Natsu waited for another few seconds but Lucy stayed silent. She didn't say anything but Natsu could see it clearly from her eyes that his thought was true.

Lucy loved him, as much as he loved her.

"I've told you I want us to get to know each other better, doesn't matter whether Lisanna is around or not." Natsu said. "I've told you Lisanna is just my childhood friend, nothing more."

Natsu's soft voice made Lucy's breath hitched. She choked once more upon seeing hurt flashed in his eyes. She let her heart took control and gently took his hand from under her chin into hers. Just like what Natsu did to her before, she intertwined their fingers.

Natsu's control slipped as he finally felt Lucy's warmth. He let go of his grip and pulled Lucy into his embrace, hugging her tight. Lucy softly rubbed his knuckles and Natsu sighed contentedly as he nestled into her hair.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered. "It's just… I can't shake away Lisanna's feelings for you. I can understand why she hates me so much."

Natsu tightened his hug. "I don't want her. I want you."

Lucy closed her eyes as her chest felt so tight. _So do I, Natsu_., she said softly inside.

"Don't go to a place where I can't see you. Don't run away from me. Don't avoid me. If you have insecurities or any kind of problems, or if you have so many stories to tell, come to me. I'm here. I won't leave you." Natsu said.

Lucy's breath hitched once more. Natsu's voice broke her walls down completely. How could she evade him when he sincerely asked her this way?

Just what was she supposed to do? She couldn't bear to see Natsu like this because of her, but she couldn't let Natsu fall in love with her either. At the very least, not any deeper than this. She promised to leave him at the end, to keep Natsu safe for good.

So, why is fate so cruel?

"Promise me." Natsu's words sent another wave of guilt to Lucy's heart.

But his deep voice was more than enough to melt her heart and mind, along with her rationality. She hugged him back using her free hand, tightening their hug. She softly nodded in his arms and Natsu let out a soft relieved sigh.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, both unwilling to let each other's warmth go away.

At the end, Natsu was the one who broke the hug first. But he didn't actually let Lucy go, he just put a bit space between them.

"No more avoiding me, then?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. She couldn't avoid it any longer. Staying apart from Natsu felt so much worse than staying with him. She couldn't change the future, but at least for now, she decided to be with Natsu. She decided to spend the upcoming three years by staying beside him.

Because after that, Lucy had to let that happiness go.

Natsu smiled and kissed Lucy's forehead. She was surprised at the gesture, but she quickly melted. She couldn't deny it any longer. Natsu loved her, as much as she loved him.

And she decided to accept that fact.

"I'm still keeping that three years though." Lucy softly chuckled.

Natsu pulled his lips away and scoffed. "I know. All I have to do is making you falling even deeper in those three years."

Lucy smiled and squeezed their intertwining fingers. "I'm looking forward to that."

"Leave it to me." Natsu grinned. "Now that we've settled everything, shall we go?"

"Okay."

"Oh, before that." Natsu took a few strands of Lucy's hair and put it behind her ear. He leveled their orbs once more and let out a soft smile. "I love you."

Those three words were enough to send Lucy's heart into crazy mode. Her face turned into bright red. Even soft blush adorned Natsu's cheeks.

But Lucy didn't turn away this time. She decided to accept it. She would live the most of it in the upcoming three years.

"I love you too."

Natsu's eyes softened as he heard those words coming out of Lucy's mouth and his control slipped away once more. His free hand pushed Lucy's head towards him, bringing their bodies close to each other once more.

Then, he kissed her.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **After 'much' thinking, I decided to cut this chapter at this sweet moment :3 Well, I know Natsu isn't the type of sweet-talking character, but I just can't help picturing him this way in my mind !**

 **And yeah, our couple** _ **finally**_ **had their first kiss after a freaking 23 chapters :'D**

 **Anyway, what do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames :D**


End file.
